Galaxy Angel Retold - The Persona Experience
by StevieBond
Summary: The Angel Wing know thier stuff, they can fight in space and wipe out any enemy in order to save lives. But what if they also had the power to obtain their own personas? What should've been a normal mission for Arnold has taken a dark turn and now, he finds himself on an isolated planet with a mystery that must be solved.
1. Emergency Landing

**After playing the recent Persona game, I came up with an idea to have the Moon Angel Wing to have those kinds of powers. There won't be any battling in space this time, but at least this crossover will make up for it. So here we go and enjoy...**

* * *

Emergency Landing

Peace...they say it's easy to earn and yet easy to have it taken away in front of our very eyes. This was the main lesson and the main reason why we fight across the galaxy. Wherever there is trouble present, we would be there to save the day and the lives along with it. It's how we've worked as one with the Angel Wing and how it will remain so. But this was a moment where we would be fighting on a different method, one that we never thought would come close to what we do.

It was the start of April on the year 413 on the TCY calendar and we were given an order from the Transbaal Empire. A scout team had reported of an isolated and distant planet in the far north east of the galaxy. According to the details, there were rumors of Lost Technology that was left abandoned on the planet and we had been assigned the task to travel over there and gather detailed intelligence on the condition of the world and what kind of Lost Technology that civilization had left behind.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Bridge_

"Elsior has completed drive out." Coco said. "No signatures detected."

"Yo, Arnold. We're here." Lester called.

I on the other hand was busy taking a nap in my commander chair, not noticing that we had arrived at our destination.

"Hey, commander!"

"Uwagh..." I woke up. "...are we there already?"

"Rise and shine, Arnold. Have a look for yourself."

Rubbing my eyes, I stood up and looked at the view in our sights. There was a gloomy looking planet, mostly in dark violet although it's probably because the light from the sun was behind it. I suddenly had this knack feeling that something very bad must've happened on that world and it would be up to us to solve it in some way.

"Well, it doesn't look pleasant at all." I spoke. "But then again, when have we ever had to face anything full of unicorns and rainbows?"

"Exactly. Let's not forget our objective here, anyways."

"Agreed, let's move forward and brace ourselves when we enter the planet's orbit, maybe we'll find a space dock soon."

"Shall we get the Angel Wing out, just in case?"

I shook my head. "Nah, we should be okay, we're very far away from what we usually have to deal with, let's not forget the time when I thought everything was lost."

Everyone nearly shivered, the memories of that awful creature the size of the moon were still present, but they were fading away.

"What have I told you about that?" Lester asked, feeling displeased.

"Sorry, sorry...anyways, it's not like we have anything to fear to space since we've made peace with the Val-Fasc as well as having the systems in the south east part of the galaxy being rebuilt. Even to this day, they're still not done. But this is different now, we're safe and there shouldn't be anything bad on the planet we're about to go to."

"Hmm, maybe you're right. In that case, let's stand by until we reach the planet's surface."

I nodded, sitting back in my chair, reminding myself to not fall asleep again.

 _End Of BGM_

Things hadn't changed on the Elsior itself, the six angels were still themselves and the rest of the crew were going strong. My close bonds with the girls had remained strong and following what we had gone through since meeting together, we had a better understanding of wanting to care and protects others that mean a lot to us. On a personal note and even though, I had become very close with all of them, the idea of having a harem would just seem laughable.

* * *

We soon entered the planet's orbit and that was when the issue suddenly got real. The moment we got closer to the planet's surface, we found ourselves going faster.

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - Crises_

"What's going on?" I asked, standing up.

"The ship's moving faster than normal." Lester replied. "Are we being sucked in?"

"If we are, that's horribly bad news. We're carrying a lot of Lost Technology, if they were to be destroyed-"

"Commander! The Chrono Drive system is down, we can't escape from the planet's gravitational pull!" Coco exclaimed.

"Our communications is down as well!" Almo added. "What we are to do?!"

"Arnold! We gotta do something, quick!" Lester said.

I stood my ground and sighed. "There's only one thing...brace for an emergency impact."

"What? Are you insane?!"

"Think about it, all communications and our chrono drive system are down because of this planet's gravity pulling us down. We have no chance of reaching a space dock now, we'll have to ready ourselves for the inevitable crash and pray that everyone of us survives!"

The Elsior moved faster and faster until we passed through the clouds, now we could see a massive abandoned city and a large crater beyond the city's view.

"All units, code red!" I exclaimed. "Stand by for impact and whatever you do, please come out of this alive!"

 _End Of BGM_

Going faster, I could feel that this was going to be a close one. Thankfully, the ship had zoomed past the city, but now we were about to crash land into a forest. Every one of us found the nearest place to duck and cover. After what seemed like hours compared to seconds, the Elsior made contact with the ground and the several number of trees before crashing into the forest, we didn't even notice that the window of the bridge's view had broken.

"WOAAAAAHHHH!" I yelled as I felt myself being flung by the force of the crash.

I felt my body crashing through the broken window view and landing hard on the ground before losing all consciousness...it was like being knocked out in the gym again.

* * *

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - The Poem For Everyone's Souls_

I slowly opened my eyes and somehow, I was able to stand up easily as if I hadn't hurt myself. I then looked around me to find myself in quite an interesting large room.

"What in the...where am I?" I asked.

"Ah, it seems we have a guest." A calm yet mysterious male voice spoke. "Hmhmhm."

I noticed a large desk and a chair in the middle with a large velvet carpet underneath. But the person sitting in it...I wasn't even sure if we was human. He was dressed in a suit with white gloves, yet had a large nose with creepy eyebrows. He wasn't alone though, there was also a small girl in a blue dress with long blonde hair and was carrying a book, she looked like a child in a way.

"What the heck...is this a dream?" I blinked, trying to make sense of it all.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." The creepy man greeted. "My name is Igor, I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

"Uhhh, n-nice to meet you Igor, I guess." I rubbed my head. "Did you say, Velvet Room?"

He nodded. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. In normal circumstances, only those who have signed the contract can enter this place."

"A contract? I don't remember signing anything, so how can I be here?"

"It may be that you were bound to encounter us by fate. Now then, why don't you introduce yourself."

I finally regained my confidence. "I am Arnold Williams, commander of the Elsior and the Angel Wing...so am I doomed?"

"Do not be alarmed, you are alive yet merely unconscious in your world." A small deck of cards appeared on the table. "Now then, let us look into your future, shall we?"

"My future...wait, what do you mean by all this?"

"Any concerns you have will be discussed in time." The cards flew around till they were lined up in a shape and possibly facing down. "Do you believe in fortune telling?"

"Well, there is this one fiery blonde girl who loves fortune telling and omen, she would love this place. But for me, it depends on what kind of fortune telling you have."

Igor laughed in a hum tone. "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different. Life itself follows the same principles, yes?"

"Well, that is kinda true. So what fortune do you have for me?"

One of the cards turned over to show a part of a tower broken off from the main part.

"Hm...The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent."

Well that's obvious, considering that me and my friends had just gone through an emergency crash landing, just a moment ago...I hoped they were all right.

"The card indicating beyond that is..." Igor drew a second card that turned over to show a moon. "...The Moon in the upright position."

"What does that one mean?" I asked.

"It represents hesitation and mystery." The cards then vanished. "It seems you will encounter a misfortune and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. Very soon, you will enter into a contract of some sort. After which, you will return here. This is a turning point in your destiny, if the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost."

"Well, this is all very interesting, but I already have a goal. I was given orders to find and recover Lost Technology on this planet, but are you saying that the world I'm on now isn't abandoned?"

I got no response, I assumed that I would have to find out myself.

"A-anyways, what is your role in this Velvet Room?"

"My duty is to provide assistance to you to ensure that does not happen. Now then, let my assistant introduce herself to you."

The small girl smiled at me. "Greetings, Arnold. I am Lavenza and I will be providing you with the assistance you will need on your journey."

"Nice to meet you, Lavenza." I shook her hand.

"Likewise."

"We shall attend to the details another time." Igor said. "Until then, farewell..."

Suddenly, I felt my vision and focus fading away before a bright light clouded everything.

 _End Of BGM_

* * *

"Ngh!" I woke up and found myself lying on the hard ground. "Owww...I landed really hard..."

I struggled to get back on my feet before standing up and checking myself over for possible injuries. There weren't any though, making me one damn lucky son of a gun.

"So I'm in the forest, eh?" I shook my head. "Oh yeah! I gotta find the Elsior, I think it crash landed that way. I really do hope everyone survived the crash, we have a lot to do here."

I suddenly remembered of my encounter in the Velvet Room and what Igor had said. But what kind of catastrophe did he mean and if this world is not abandoned, what kind of dangers are there and would I or my friends be able to deal with any of it? Then again, I shouldn't be questioning the logic of this galaxy, considering what's happened in the past. I took a deep breath and began walking through the forest, hoping to find the Elsior as soon as I can, whilst praying everyone else is in one piece.

But I could tell that nothing would be as simple as that, but this was a new adventure that was to begin...and I wondered if I would be ready for this...

Going through the forest with an exhausted body was not my idea of a walking trip, but I had to bear it for now until I could find the Elsior. After what seemed like several minutes of trying to not trip up, I then spotted something metal by the edge of a forest. I quickly dashed towards it and then I heard sounds of fire and smoke coming out of a few places.

"Crap!" I exclaimed in a quiet tone. "Please tell me this isn't..." I paused and then spotted a broken hatch, the one that's used when spacesuits are worn. There was no denying it, this was the Elsior that crash landed here. In that case, I was hoping that some of the systems were still intact and that there may be a city nearby where we can at least repair some of the damage.

But yet, I could feel a sense of dread when I grabbed the door handle, I opened it and I walked inside to see how much worse it could be on the inside.

 _BGM: Persona 3 - Fearful Experience_

I walked through the hatch room and then found myself in the hanger before stopping myself instantly and I gasped in absolute horror. Parts of the hanger were a complete wreck, broken armor plates, battered ammo crates and the hanger doors on the floor had almost been completely torn off due to the impact of the crash. But the worst of all...were the Emblem Frames, all seven of them, the ones that we had fought many battles in were all completely wrecked and each of them laid out all over the hanger.

"Shit! We can't even pilot our frames and fly away...now where the hell is everyone?"

I left the hanger and made my way across the entire ship. The engine room was heavily damaged, it would take weeks to repair this area. The rest of the rooms were not so promising either. The firing range, the simulation room, the infirmary, warehouse, Block D of the entire ship was a wreck. I suddenly gasped again, the Whale Room...oh god no...I dashed over to the while room as I thought the worst had happened.

Yet somehow, when I got there, the room was perfectly intact...no way, did the Space Whale risk it's giant body to cover and protect this room from damage?

"Space Whale?!" I called out. "Are you okay around here?!"

I suddenly heard the rumblings coming from the water...and out came the Space Whale itself, but it didn't look or seem happy at all.

"Kwuooooon..." It roared weakly.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright...what happened here?"

It looked at me sadly. "Kwuooooon..."

"Oh right, I can't understand your words, only Kuromie can." I sighed. "Then where is he?"

The Space Whale turned to the small office as if to point out where he is, but the office itself was destroyed. Upon looking closely however, there were no signs of any of the small animals. No cages, nothing...as if the place was evacuated. I was beginning to get a picture, after the crash, they must've left the ship together and possibly sent out a search party to look for me.

"Okay, I think I understand now, hold tight Space Whale, we'll find a way off this planet."

"Kwuooooon!" It roared, a little happier in some way.

I left the Whale Room and resumed exploring the rest of the ship. Block B was wrecked, almost as bad as Block D was which is obvious, given that these two blocks were on the bottom part of the Elsior. I dashed up to Block C and it wasn't as bad as I thought, the area seemed okay, minus a few walls cracked. The doors to the girls rooms were slightly damaged and easily accessible to open, there was no sign of them here. I then made to Block A and walked to the bridge to witness the place that wasn't too bad. apart from the window in the front that had broken...and the same thing I whooshed through, I was so lucky that my body didn't suffer any bad cuts.

"So no one's here...in that case, they must be still alive somewhere." I said. "There's nothing that can be salvaged here since the whole system's wrecked, guess my only option is to go to the city that we saw earlier and find some help...and hopefully, find the rest of the crew that got out."

 _End Of BGM_

I left the bridge and then made my way back out of the Elsior. Lady Shatyarn and Noah will not be pleased to hear how badly damaged the ship and the frames are, I had hoped they would go easy on me, given the circumstances of what's happened here.

* * *

 **That mention of the moon demon was a nod to my other story "Sorrows Of An Angel", you could say that this is a follow-up of some sorts.**

 **NEXT TIME! Arnold explores a city before he is the first to awaken his powers...**


	2. Come Forth, Persona!

**New chapter is up and it's time for Arnold to be the first one to awaken his powers...this oughta be good.**

* * *

Come Forth, Persona!

It seemed to take much longer to go through a forest than I thought. I made a mental note to get back into using the gym more often, Ranpha would laugh at me if I started slacking off like this. I walked through the forest and I finally saw the exit. I made a quick dash and I caught my breath, before noticing the sun in the sky already going down. It must be the beginning of the night.

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - The Beginning_

But as the moon rose, it wasn't a normal colour, it wasn't white at all...it was a red colour and it got redder till it was high in the sky before an image of a creepy skull flickered on the moon till it stopped.

"What was THAT?!" I exclaimed in horror.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 3 OST - The Voice Someone Calls_

I had a flood of questions pouring into my mind at that point, why is the moon like that and what the hell is going on around this planet? Was I going out of my mind...and why did I get a faint jolt in my head? I rubbed my head and I thought of the Velvet Room that I had seen, that man...Igor I think his name was, I shook my head for I had more important matters. I looked on ahead to see the city that looked quite big, but one thing stood out though, around parts of the city were giant towers, I counted at least five of them, I wondered what they are and what purpose do they have.

Could they be...related to the mystery he told me about?

"Well, no time to check the view any longer, I better go and see if anyone I know is there."

Regaining my composure, I began to walk towards the city and as I got closer, the size of the towers were becoming taller and larger. I checked the inside of my outfit, noticing that I had still had the holster and my pistol. I smiled a little, knowing that I can still defend myself if need be. I found myself now inside the city, however, the wind that I felt had died down and the eerie noises had stopped. I didn't like this at all...things were way too quiet here.

 _End Of BGM_

I suddenly felt a faint jolt again, was I having a migraine? Well, I thought I was until heard a faint female voice.

 _Save...our...world..._

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST -_ _Mayonaka TV_

Suddenly, I heard noises coming from around the corner of a street and then a pair of something very slimy appeared. A very icky pile of something purple and slick looked at me and started slithering at me with evil intentions. Whatever the hell they are, they did not seem friendly, I pulled out my gun and I pulled the trigger...but nothing happened. I checked around my pistol until I found the problem, the spring inside had twisted and the slide had broken.

"Dammit!" This desert eagle...the one that Forte gave to me a long while ago was no more, perhaps she can salvage it though.

The pair of purple slime then showed heads and giant hands as they started moving faster towards me, I thought this was it until...

*SWIPE*

 _End Of BGM_

The pair of creepy looking slime were pushed back by an attack of sorts. I then saw the source of the attack, beside my left was a very short cat that was standing on two feet with a odd looking sword, perhaps a scimitar and it was dressed in black, like a thief. What kind of creature is that I wondered, it then looked at me.

"Are you alright?" It asked.

I blinked in surprise, before reminding myself that I'm still in serious danger. "Y-yeah, thanks for that."

"No problem." It had a firm expression showing. "Listen, there's no time to explain, you're about to be given powers that will help you defeat the enemy."

"Powers...what kind?"

It winked at me. "Just wait for it, I'll keep these losers away from you." It then leaped in front of me and charged at the slime.

 _There you are...I have found you..._

A female voice came into my head, my eyes went yellow and then the pain in my head began. "NGH...ARGH!" I grabbed my head and I fell on my knees in agonizing pain.

 _Your fate has chosen you to find the truth behind the mystery. Do you wish to save the lives you know, will you devote yourself to bring forth the light in your destiny?_

The pain had subsided and I wasn't sure how, but I now knew the name of the voice that was calling to me. "I do...Pietas. Lend me your power."

 _Very well, let us begin the contract...I am thou, thou art I. Reach out and take hold of the power with thy blessing and release it at your foes with all your might!_

I then saw a floating card in front of me, it had an image of a female angel. I stood up and I grabbed it, before feeling a powerful release. I nearly lost my footing after the surge of power that came out from within me and now around me was an aura that was in a white light and floating behind me was a female angel with small wings and a long white cloak that almost looked like mine. I looked at myself and I also had a change of clothes, my commander attire was now like the angel's but in the opposite colour, it seemed to match quite well.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Reach Out To The Truth (First Battle)_

In my right hand was a long sword and I began to smile, I now had a sense of urge to take those slimes on. The cat meanwhile leaped to my side and smiled.

"I see you've awakened to your persona." It said. "About time too."

"A persona?" I asked.

"I'll explain later, right now is a good chance for you to get familiar with attacking and calling your persona."

I nodded as I got ready to do battle with the pair of slimes, but then the slimes suddenly floated up and turned into a pair of short wizards with pumpkin heads and lanterns.

"Woah! What they did just do?" I asked.

"That my new friend are what we call shadows, simply put that they are the biggest threat to you right now and it's your job to get rid of them."

"I see..."

Then I heard Pietas's voice in my head.

 _Overcome adversity with your attacks, show the enemy the devotion you bring forth._

"Hyaah!" I leaped forward and I slain one the monsters that evaporated afterwards.

 _Remember to also call the powers I have granted you, call to me and we'll smite down the enemy together._

I held the card and I spoke the one word needed. "PERSONA!" Pietas appeared behind and the monster was killed by a bless skill, the battle was over.

 _End Of BGM_

"Ugh...that was hard work." I sighed.

"Not bad for your first time." The cat praised.

"Thanks...so what are you exactly?"

"Oh yeah, I should introduce myself huh?" It held it's paw out. "I'm Morgana and I'm a Persona-user just like you."

I held my hand out to shake, although it felt weird shaking a paw. "I'm Arnold and really, you can call for one as well?"

"Of course and if you're not sure, I'm a male cat too. Now we should get a move on if you don't wanna be caught by more shadows."

I nodded. "Okay...by the way, did you see anyone else come to the city earlier?"

He shook his head. "Nope, haven't seen anyone around here since I was called in to assist you."

"Assist me? Who?"

"I'll let my master explain that, now let's go."

"Alright."

We started walking around the city with Morgana leading the way, the city itself seemed completely abandoned, was there anyone even alive here?

"There it is." Morgana said, pointing to a door at the end of an alley. "That's where I came through."

"That door you mean?" I responded. "Where does that lead to?"

"My master's room...let's hurry."

But before we could, a trio of shadows appeared in front of the door before turning a trio of those pumpkin wizards from before, this didn't look good.

"Damn!" I exclaimed. "I gotta fight again?"

"Not quite, let me show you a handy tip." Morgana replied before he stood tall and readied himself. "Come forth, Zorro!"

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Will Power_

A bulky masked human appeared behind Morgana and swiping it's sword, a green tornado spun at one of the shadows before it was killed.

"You see that, Arnold?" Morgana asked. "That particular shadow was weak to wind, all shadows in this world have thier own strength and weaknesses, it's best if you can identify a shadow's weakness and use it to your advantage." Morgana then called his persona again and did the same wind attack on a second shadow.

"I see." I replied. _It seems I have a lot to learn about this world..._

"Now watch me finish this off in style." Morgana went for a psychical attack and killed the final monster, the battle was done.

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Victory_

 _ **Arnold reached level 3!**_

 _ **Morgana reached level 3!**_

"My Persona just gained a new skill." I said.

 ** _Pietas has learnt Rakukaja!_**

"Aw yeah! New skill!" Morgana added.

 ** _Zorro has learnt_** ** _Patra!_**

 _End Of BGM_

"So, Arnold. What do you think?" Morgana asked. "Ain't I just too good?"

"You're getting a little boastful for me." I answered. "Now then, about the door."

"Oh right, this way."

We walked over to the door and once we opened it, we stood in to find ourselves in the Velvet Room.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 3 OST - The Poem for Everyone's Souls_

"Welcome." Igor greeted. "I see you have met my other assistant."

"Thank you master." Morgana replied. "I got to see this guy in action and I think he's got potential."

"Indeed." Igor looked at me. "It is now time to explain a few things to you. The power you awoke to is a persona, it is your main source of power against the obstacles that will attempt to impede your progress. However, it seems that you also have the potential to wield more than one persona."

"Excuse me?" I blinked.

"In other words, you have been chosen as the wild card." Lavenza said. "Unlike Morgana who can only command one persona, you have been given the power to command and switch between more than one persona at any time. However, these personas will not come to you at will, you must face them in battle and find the moment to request for thier power and if they accept, they will become a card, much like the one you hold in your hand."

I looked at the one with mine that now had an image of Pietas that went inside my body with nothing happening.

"So to sum it up, I have been given the power to command a multiple amount of personas...that sounds kinda cool."

"But back to the matter at hand. Do you recall seeing the towers with your own eyes?" Igor asked.

"I do and I have a rough idea that they could be involved with the mystery you mentioned."

"Hmhmhm, interesting. Now, we have summoned you here for we wish to tell you of another important part of your destiny."

"Fighting against the shadows and becoming stronger is one way to find clues towards the mystery." Lavenza said. "But there is another."

"The other method we advise is establishing bonds with those who have fallen into the same situation as you." Igor added. "When you reunite with them, some of them may even awaken to thier own personas, whilst others if treated correctly can help unlock the potential for more powerful personas."

"If I was to explain it simply, they are called Social Links. The more time you spend with those that have the potential to form bonds with you, the stronger you can become."

I nodded. "I see...okay, I think I'm finally starting to understand this persona stuff. But, I still cannot help but worry about what's happened to everyone else."

"We understand." Lavenza smiled. "Now, since you have forged a contract with your persona, you will need to hold onto this."

A key appeared and Lavenza gave it to me, it was colored in velvet too, better keep it safe if it's important.

 ** _Obtained the Velvet Key_**

"The next time you come here, you may do so of your own free will." Igor said. "There may be times however when we may need to summon you in your dreams. I hope we can continue to communicate with each other from now on."

I nodded with understanding...I could feel a faint bond forming with me and Igor...hmm, is this what he was talking about?

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - The Power of the Heart_

 _I am thou...thou art I  
Thou hast established a new bond  
With the birth of the Fool arcana,  
may your powers continue to grow_

 _Social Link - Fool - Rank 1!_

 _BGM:_ _Persona 3 OST - The Poem for Everyone's Souls_

"Now then, time marches on in your world, I shall not keep you here for longer." Igor said. "Morgana, please see that you accompany him in the journey ahead."

"Of course, master." Morgana nodded. "So Arnold, shall we get going?"

"Yeah, it's time to find my friends and anyone else who's alive." I answered.

"We wish you the best of luck and when you return, I may have something for you to help with your power in the future." Lavenza said. "We'll see you again soon."

 _End Of BGM_

We left the Velvet room and as we stood back out in the city, the door behind us vanished.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I guess my master wanted to place the door somewhere more safer later on." Morgana said.

"I see...so where should we start?"

"Well that tower to the right of us is the closest one, so let's go there first."

I nodded. "Alright...hopefully, we'll find someone at least."

"Yeah, it's important that you keep that hope if you want to stay alive."

"You know, I think we're gonna become a good team."

He smiled at me. "That makes me happy to know that, let's form a good partnership."

"Let's."

We shook hand and paw...I felt a bond forming between him and I...

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - The Power of the Heart_

 _I am thou...thou art I  
Thou hats established a new bond  
With the birth of the Magician arcana,  
may your powers continue to grow_

 _Social Link - Magician - Rank 1!_

 _End Of BGM_

"Well then, let's work together as a team and find your friends." Morgana said.

"Yeah!" We dashed towards the first tower and I was ready to start the journey...one that I would never forget.

* * *

 **At first, I wasn't sure if I wanted to add in the social link stuff, but then I changed my mind and now, I don't regret it at all. Which leads me to what I'll say about this now. The Angel Wing too will have thier own social links and I have already assigned thier arcanas (as accurate as possible, personality wise), but it won't be just them as you've seen in this chapter. There also may be other Galaxy Angel** **Characters (and possibly other OC's for this story only) that will have social links, but that'll be covered at a later chapter.**

 **Next time! Morgana and Arnold explore the first tower where they may be not alone...**


	3. Milfie's Awakening

**Time for my top fave Angel Wing member and this is where the interesting part begins.**

* * *

Milfie's Awakening

We arrived at the tower entrance, thankfully there were no shadows around, speaking of which.

"Say, Morgana." I said. "What were those flying pumpkin wizards?"

"Those are Jack-O-Lanterns." He answered. "But they're not the only kind of shadows we'll be dealing with."

"You mean there are various types of shadows...that's just great."

Morgana smirked. "Don't be so down, you've got me as a partner after all."

"Good point..."

We walked inside to see a huge entrance hall and a long stairway at the far end, leading to a door.

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - The Voice Someone Calls_

"Hmm, this looks like an entrance point." Morgana commented.

"Yeah, I get this feeling that we'll be safe here." I agreed. "But we can't stand around here all night."

"Definitely, let's go up those stairs and open the door."

"Right."

We walked through the hall and I was about to start climbing the stairs when a familiar door suddenly appeared near the stairs.

"What the?!"

"Looks like my master has chosen this area so we can enter the Velvet Room, why don't you go in, Arnold. I'll wait for you out here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, there's some things I need to prepare as well in secret, just in case."

A few things in secret, he must have his reasons. "Okay, I won't be long as I really wanna get this started."

Using the velvet key I got from earlier, I opened the door and entered inside.

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - The Poem For Everyone's Souls_

"Welcome back, Arnold." Lavenza greeted.

I looked at the desk...Igor wasn't there, that's odd...

"My master has chosen to step out for the moment." She continued. "Perhaps it is fate that we meet like this, therefore I will explain something that might interest you."

"If it's something that can help me, then please tell me more."

She nodded. "Of course, let me explain. Due to the power of the wild card, you can control multiple personas, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then allow me to show you this." She showed me an old fashioned book that looked thick. "This is the Persona Compendium, when you obtain a new persona, it will be logged into the book. It is empty now, but that will be filled in later on as you find and obtain more personas, but that isn't all. You may also use another power called fusion, where you can fuse multiple personas into a more powerful persona. My master will explain those details at another time."

"Right...I'll keep that in mind..."

"Now then, I wish you the best of luck in the first tower."

"Thanks." I left the Velvet Room.

 _End Of BGM_

"Done already?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah, cause I wanna get a move on." I answered as we walked up the stairs.

At the top, we opened the large doors and entered the first floor of the tower.

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - King, Queen & Slave (Another Version)_

The floor was deserted, but it had a sort of a very old feel, like a castle from a very long forgotten era.

"So, this is what the tower from inside looks like." I said. "Looks very run down."

"If you think this is depressing, you ain't see nothing yet." Morgana said.

"Why, have you been in the other towers before?"

Morgana sighed sadly. "I tried going far into one of them, but I ended up getting hurt."

"Right...well let's try to not make that happen shall we?"

He nodded. "Yeah, you got it."

"Let's get moving." I said.

We explored around the first floor, whilst taking note of a couple of shadows roaming around. We found a stairway to the second floor and started hearing voice.

 _Arnold...help me..._

"Hm? What was that?"

 _Please...save me..._

"Ugh..."

"What's wrong, Arnold?" Morgana asked.

I rubbed my head. "Uh, I thought I heard someone talking far away...must be my imagination."

"Then you should be careful, there's probably something powerful in this tower."

I nodded as we looked around before walking up the stairs to the third floor. Exploring around, we found the stairs to the forth floor, but it was blocked by a shadow.

"Alright Arnold, it's time to show you another useful tip." Morgana said before the battle started.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Reach Out To The Truth_

The shadow then turned into a fairy in blue attire and wings on the back.

"Okay Arnold, there's another way you can win a battle against a shadow." Morgana explained. "When you down a shadow, you can enter a negotiation with them where you can request either money, an item or even lend you thier powers and therefore, become a persona."

"Right, so how do I do that?" I asked.

"First, you need to attack the shadow by either it's weakness or by dealing a critical hit, go on, try your luck."

My luck, huh? Hmhm...I wonder if Milfie is smiling upon me. I drew my sword and I attacked the shadow which yelled before falling to the ground.

"Oooh! Nice! That was a critical hit." Morgana praised happily. "Time to enter negotiation mode."

We stood close to the downed shadow which suddenly started speaking.

"Please! Do not kill me, I don't wanna go!" It pleaded.

"Then how about you lend me your power?" I offered whilst thinking smart words to say. "I wish to deliver what is right with the world and to banish the wrongdoings."

"Your power...hmm...then you must be a strong one...very well, I shall lend my power to you. I am Pixie, may you call for my power should you need so!"

The shadow then turned into a very small card and it flew inside me...it seems that I have obtained a new persona, the battle was over.

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - King, Queen & Slave (Another Version)_

"Nice going! You have a new persona." Morgana said. "Maybe you should make good use of it in the next battle."

"The next one?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

We walked up the fourth floor and looked for the stairs to the fifth floor, like before however, this stairway was guarded by a shadow, triggering a battle.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Reach Out To The Truth_

The shadow then turned into a pair of Jack-o-Lanterns that I had dealt with before.

"Alright, now for something more cool." Morgana said. "When you down an enemy or all enemies, you can declare an all out attack."

"All out attack?" I asked.

"Yeah, but first you've gotta hit them at thier weak point and once they're all down, they'll be easy to finish off in one go."

"Right..." I thought hard and switched my persona from Pietas to Pixie, giving me access to a wind skill and some healing. "PERSONA!"

I used a wind skill on the first one and it was down easily, I then used the second one in succession.

"Okay, that's all the enemies down, let's go for an all out attack!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Got it!"

We both attacked at the same time, dealing multiple damage on the monsters till they were defeated.

 _End Of BGM_

 ** _Arnold reached level 4!_**

 ** _Morgana reached level 4!_**

"Good work, Arnold, but remember." Morgana said. "All out attacks can only work if there's more than one member in the party."

"Just like you and me."

"Exactly, you have a good head on your shoulders."

"And so do you as well it seems."

He nodded in agreement. I sensed an improved mood of our new friendship.

 _Social Link - Magician - Rank 2!_

"Time to go to the fifth floor." I declared before walking up the stairs.

The floor however was so quiet...and there was a moment of tension in the air. I then spotted someone on the floor...and I gasped loudly, I knew who it was.

"MILFIE!" I yelled before running over to her.

"Not another step, human!" A growling yet dark voice called.

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - Fearful Experience_

I was stopped in my tracks when a wall of fire separated me and Milfie, I then looked up to see a flying demon that swooped down, forcing me to dive out of the way.

"This is bad." Morgana said. "This doesn't look like an ordinary shadow."

"What do you mean?" I asked, getting back on my feet.

"I don't think we're dealing with just shadows here, there's something more to this."

The flying demon landed in front of Milfie who was beginning to move a little. "More victims?" It asked in a smirk tone.

"Not a chance, demon." Morgana replied. "We're here to put a stop to whatever you have in mind."

"Then I will have my minions dispose your bodies."

Four shadows then appeared and turned into two kinds of creepy monsters

"Those are incubuses and genbus!" Morgana exclaimed. "Get ready, Arnold!"

 _End Of BGM_

We engaged in battle, but it seemed that the numbers game was catching up to us. Meanwhile, I had glanced at Milfie slowly crawling away from the demon and towards a wall where after opening her eyes, she watched the battle still going on. Unfortunately, the numbers were against us and we found ourselves on the floor afterwards.

"Ugh...not this again..." Morgana moaned.

I tried getting up, but I was too tired, we found ourselves surrounded with the flying demon looking on, laughing.

At that point, Milfie was fully awake at last and she noticed me. "Arnold! Is that you?!"

"Milfie..." I looked at her. "...yeah, I'm here to save you...but it's not good..." I then got whacked by a demon from behind. "Ow!"

"Arnold!"

The flying demon looked at her and grinned. "So much for your rescue, what useless beings."

I struggled to get up. "If you lay a claw on her..." I got whacked again. "Argh!"

"Silence you pathetic weakling!" The demon scolded. "It is quite a shame, this human and it's accomplice will never find out what is really going on in this world."

"No..." Milfie said, shaking her hand.

He started walking towards her, stopping several feet away from her. "And once they are deposed of, you will be next."

"This is all because I used up all my luck when we were crash landing on this planet." Milfie said with sadness. "I have no luck left..."

"That's...ngh...not true!" I responded. "Your luck can never run out...don't give up on it!"

The big demon was getting annoyed at me. "You still defy where you stand? Perhaps I should kill you right now."

"No!" Milfie started getting up, she didn't seem to be hurt, maybe she was tired. "Don't hurt him."

"Very well, human. Then I change my mind...I will take your life first, instead."

"Come on, master..." Morgana whispered. "...we need you..."

"Hm?" I looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Look at her..."

I looked at Milfie, her sadness was gone...wait, that's anger she's showing. Seeing Milfie getting mad was extremely rare, I now had this feeling of remembering what Igor had said. ' _When you reunite with them, some of them may even awaken to thier own personas, whilst others if treated correctly can help unlock the potential for more powerful personas...'_

"I grow tired of words...say farewell to your lives." The demon spoke.

Milfie however stood her ground and pointed at him. "You will not...HURT MY FRIENDS EVER AGAIN!"

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Awakening_

 _Bravo, you have found your awakening..._

Milfie's eyes went yellow and a distant female voice was heard. "Ah!" She put her hands around her head and she fell to the ground in pain.

 _You hold all the luck you have possessed for all your life, so why not use it to protect your friends and banish your enemies? I am thou, thou art I. May we strive to the future and become one with luck that shall reach the stars and beyond!_

Milfie got back up and saw a card in front of her, grabbing it, a surge of power was released and she yelled, the force pushed away all the demons which was a relief.

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Will Power_

We got a good look after the surge of power had vanished. Milfie was standing her ground with a sense of pink aura around her and behind her was an angel in brightly colored clothing with wings that resembled the top back parts of Milfie's Lucky Star frame, she was also holding a medallion that had a symbol of a lucky charm.

"Oh...I don't know what's going on." Milfie said, looking at her attire which was the same yet now had a white cloak on the back. "But...I feel strong, like I can do anything."

The demon growled as Morgana and I got back up and stood close to Milfie.

"In that case, can you help us?" I asked her.

Milfie nodded. "I'll do my best. I'll show those creeps what happens when they mess with my friends!" She then posed. "Let's go, Fortuna!"

"Minions, kill them all!" The demon ordered and the battle began.

So it was myself, Morgana and now Milfie against the four shadows, the numbers were slightly better, but I wasn't sure about the odds.

"When it comes to my friends, I will use any luck to protect them." Milfie said. "And that means getting rid of monsters like you."

Milfie attacked first and she used a skill that beamed down a bolt of lightning on a genbu which was knocked down, she did it on the second one. The incubuses however were more resistant to those, it was now my turn, I switched back to Pietas and tried bless attacks on those which worked perfectly, now all of them were down. We went for an all out attack and the three of us finished them off quickly, ending the battle a second later.

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Victory_

 ** _Arnold reached level 5!_**

 ** _Morgana reached level 5!_**

 ** _Milfie reached level 5!_**

 _End Of BGM_

"Hmph!" The demon huffed. "You may have shown adequate strength, but you won't get far should you brave the rest of this tower." He then began to fly. "You shall live for another day, make the most while you still can...I'll be waiting..." He flew away up through a window and he was out of sight.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Smile_

"Milfie..." I said to her with my hand on her shoulder. "...are you okay?"

She looked at me and suddenly hugged me close. "I'm alright...I was so worried about you and I was scared..."

"It's okay, I'm here now."

"Listen, I really don't wanna get in the way." Morgana intervened. "But I think it would be best if we retreated for now."

"Why?" I asked as Milfie and I pulled out of the hug.

"After awakening to one's persona, it takes a lot out of them, so a long rest is needed before going any further."

"Alright...I am tired myself...come on, Milfie, we'll explain everything."

She nodded. "Okay..."

We went back to the bottom of the tower and left before going to where the Elsior was, so we could be safe for the time being.

"So basically, you're now a persona-user, just like us." Morgana said. "Also, don't be freaked out that I'm a cat that can talk, if Arnold can get used to it, then so can you."

"Umm...I suppose so." Milfie was a little unsure about that. "But still, thank you both for coming to save me. When I went to look for help, I found myself in the city and then it got dark and the next thing I knew, I was inside that tower."

"Then, did you see anyone else?" I asked.

"Well, I thought I heard a scream coming from a few floors above when I went inside, I think it was Ranpha, she may be in trouble."

"So Ranpha's inside that tower as well...then going back to that tower and dealing with that demon should be our next goal."

"Hold on a moment, I think we should rest inside the ship." Morgana said. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow when it's daylight."

I sighed. "Alright..."

"Thanks again, Arnold." Milfie said. "You're a life saver."

"It was my pleasure."

We exchanged smiles at each other...I felt a bond forming in the process.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - The Power Of The Heart_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
Thou hast established a new bond  
With the birth of the Fortune arcana  
May your powers continue to grow  
_

 _Social Link - Fortune - Rank 1!_

 _End Of BGM_

"Well then, let's call it a night." Morgana said. "See you both in the morning."

We nodded and got inside the Elsior. Even though the ship itself was still a wreck, it least the rooms in Block A and B were more than sufficient to sleep in for the time being.

* * *

 **So the reason why Milfie's arcana is the Fortune, it's based on her sheer amount of luck and GA fans like me know that very well.**

 **Next time! Arnold explores during the day to get familiar with the lives in the city.**


	4. A Daylight City

**Now this is kind of a chapter where there'll be a glimpse of what social links will occur in the future, just like in the Persona games. My imagination will be pushed to the max in regards to the other arcanas that the OC will come across during the adventure, but I feel that I can do this...I know I can.**

* * *

A Daylight City

"Rise and shine." I heard Morgana say.

I on the other hand was sleeping away, not wanting to get up at all.

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Blargh!" I sat up immediately and noticed a cat sitting on my bed. "Huh? Is that you, Morgana?"

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. During the daytime, I appear just like a normal cat."

I blinked. "Right...that'll be strange, especially when I find the rest of my friends and they see you."

"It'll be fine. Now anyways, what do you plan to do before the upcoming night sets in?"

"Well, I'm thinking of going into the city and finding some people that can do repairs." I got out of bed. "The Elsior cannot stay here forever after all...and to think we were assigned a mission on this planet, what have I gotten myself into?"

"Well, that kinda answers why you and your friends came here."

"Oh, you didn't know?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"Well then your ass better call somebodyyyyyyyyyy." I spoke in a loud brash tone as if I was trying to finish the reference.

Morgana didn't look pleased at me. "What the hell are you trying to say?"

"Oh sorry, it was just a random formality. Anyways, I better get ready to familiarize myself with the city, gonna need all the help I can get."

Morgana leaped to the desk. "In that case, I'll go with you so that you don't get lost."

"But won't people find it strange that a cat like you is walking with me?"

He winked. "That won't be a problem, this travel bag here will be perfect for me to hide in and look out."

That was when I finally noticed a large bag on the desk. "Where did you get this from?"

"Mwhehehe, don't underestimate the ability of a thief like me."

I frowned at him. "So you stole it?"

"Come on, you gotta take what you can get since no one else is here on the ship, apart from that girl."

Oh yeah, that reminded me of Milfie, I hoped she was better today after the events of last night.

"Alright, I'm checked out and ready to go." I grabbed the bag. "Get in."

"Yeah." Morgana jumped into the bag and settling inside, had his head pop out.

I left the commanders room with Morgana in the bag and then walked over to Milfie's room, knocking on her door.

"I'll be out in a moment." She called.

The door opened and she came out in her normal uniform. "How are you feeling, Arnold?"

"I'm much better now, but what about you?"

"Yep, slept well knowing that I was safe once again." Her smile faded. "But I'm still worried about my friends."

"Me too, we'll find them soon, especially Ranpha who's we gotta save."

Morgana then popped his head out of the bag. "But it'll be a while before night time again, so we'll be going to the city to find some help."

"Oh, then should I come along too?" Milfie asked. "I don't feel like being alone again."

"Sure you can." I replied. "We just gotta make sure we don't talk to Morgana too much or people we'll think we're strange."

"Wait, Morgana's in the bag with you?"

I nodded and turned sightly, so she could see him better.

"This is what I look in the day, by the way, it's nice to meet you." He said.

"Yeah, nice to met you too, kitty." Milfie replied before stroking his head.

"Okay okay, don't fuzz me too much." Morgana said. "Now let's go, I'll talk to you a few things as we go around the city."

"Alright, time to go then." I added before we left the ship.

When we exited the Elsior, there was a Velvet Door outside the doorway, perhaps I should go back there later.

We then set forward to the city as the sun rose in the sky...

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - New Days_

When we arrived, the place was lively somewhat with a few people cars passing by, it seemed like any other city. That was another strange part, considering that the whole city had no one around during the night, this was perhaps another clue to the mystery involving this world. What was even more surprising however was that the five towers were not there, that led me to believe that they only appear at night.

"So as you can see here, in the daytime, everything seems normal." Morgana said. "But when it's night..."

"Everything goes crazy than a blown-up cooker." I finished.

Milfie sighed, she immediately remembered the time during one of our vacations, she was trying to make a cake in the cafeteria, but the bad side of her luck ruined it with the frosting going everywhere and Chitose having to help clean up the place.

"Anyways, there's a few stores around here we should go and find first." Morgana continued. "We need a general store to buy items and a weapons store to buy better weapons and armor."

"That would be a good thing to do, actually." I replied. "But we're gonna look for a warehouse or a garage store and ask for repair services after that."

"Fine by me, now if I remember...the item store is this way."

We walked across the streets, passing by a large mansion along the way and there was a maid tendering to the hedges by the entrance gate. We then walked to a high street area with a few stores on display, we then found one with several items that were showing energy drinks and sweets.

"Hold on you two, there's something I need to give you." Morgana said.

"Hm? What is it?" I asked.

He went inside the bag and grabbed a few money notes with his mouth. I took one and Milfie took the other.

"If you wanna buy stuff, you're gonna need the money after all."

We both received 5,000 credits, this must be the currency used in this world.

Putting the money away, we walked inside where there was a conversation going on.

"Morning Jane, another day at the track?" The store worker asked.

"You know it, girl." A girl replied. "Gotta keep my body right if I wanna carry on giving instructions to my club members."

The store worker didn't seem concerned. "Well it's good to exercise, but don't push yourself, okay?"

"Awww, you don't need to worry about me that much, I can take good care of myself." She then grabbed a few items that were possibly paid. "Anyways, see you next time." She then left the store. This giving out instructions stuff, could be she a gymnast or something. We then walked over the items on display.

"Oooh, hello and welcome to Dee's Discount, how may I help you?"

"Oh hi, we were just looking around." Milfie replied. "It's our first time here."

The store worker seemed surprised. "Ohhh, are you space travelers?"

"Yeah we are." I answered.

"Well pardon me, but we don't get any travelers visiting our planet, not for a long time."

"That's odd...why could that be?" Milfie asked.

"No one in this city knows, but it doesn't effect us all. Our planet and this city has everything we need for our day to day lives and it's quite peaceful too."

Peaceful eh, it wasn't like that in the night.

"But please, if you do find something of interest, please don't hesitate to come back again."

"Of course, we'll take it to heart. Goodbye." I said.

We left the item store and then walked to the one next door which was kinda dark. We walked inside and there was the sound of clanging noises in the back, on display were a lot of weapons that were placed out of reach, obviously for health and safety reasons. Whoever owns this store must takes his work seriously.

I then saw a guy come out from the back room with a metal thick hammer before noticing us.

"Oh! Goodness gracious, what do we have here?!" He greeted happily.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - How Much?_

"Uhhh, hello?" I responded in a shocked manner.

"Well hello there, cutie. The name's Ron Welder, I own this marvelous smithy store you see here."

I shook his head, uneasily. "Umm thanks...I'm Arnold and I tend to live my life as a free bird."

Ron sighed with a smile. "Ohhh, I so know the feeling too well, love. It's all lovely and dandy to be in love, but it's also fun to be daring and adventurous!"

Morgana sighed. "Now I remember why I don't come here often."

"Oooh, is that sweet Mona I hear in your bag?"

Milfie and I were shocked, this blacksmith knows about Morgana?

Ron walked over to fuzz around with him.

"Why meeeee?" Morgana moaned sadly.

"So just to confirm." I said. "You really don't freak out when you know this cat can talk?"

"Oh believe me, honey. Life is never normal around here, we get the odd crazy here and there, but it doesn't bother me. I welcome anyone of all shapes and sizes, especially if it's a gorgeous man who's into the same thing I am, woooooh."

Milfie giggled happily. "You're so fun, you make me smile so much."

"D'awww thanks, you're a sweet darling." Ron walked back to behind the counter. "So, what can I forge for you today?"

I regained my focus. "Well, we'd like to take a look at what you have right now, because we may be coming here a few times for weapons and stuff."

"Oooh, going on a sneaky and brave adventure are you?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Well feel free to look around, just remember that forging new weapons isn't cheap, dearies."

We had a gaze around the store until Milfie found something she wanted, that raised a point as well. I didn't even see what kind of weapon she was given.

"Oh Arnold, I think these pair of silver daggers will do me well." She said.

"You sure? Was that what you were given when you got your powers?" I responded.

She nodded. "Yep, let's buy these."

"Alright, well you can buy them since we were given money each."

"Okay." Milfie then got Ron to take a pair of dagger on a plaque down to the counter and pulled them off and wrapped them in protected material and then in a box.

"There you go, cutie, that'll be 2,000 credits."

Milfie took out a few notes and handed them over, Ron smiled back and put the money away. I on the other hand chose a simple armor that would be an improvement from my normal vest inside my outfit. It was only 1,500 credits which was a good bargain. After making the purchases, we waved to Ron and left the store.

 _End Of BGM_

"Alright, now we gotta find a garage store." I said.

"Hold on, I just remembered one other place." Morgana replied. "There's a lost and found department a walk from here, people go over there when they report something or someone missing."

I then thought of something. "Then they must've gone there to report me missing, we better go there now."

Following Morgana's instructions, we walked towards a one floored building and walked inside. There was a waiting room and a reception on the side, among the waiting room seats were a few familiar faces, I went over and I knew straight away who they were.

"Lester...is that you?" I asked.

He suddenly looked at me and blinked. "Where the hell have you been?!"

"Calm down, it's only me and Milfie and we're okay."

"Yeah, I can see that."

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - An Obscure Unease_

"So where's Almo, Coco and the rest of the crew?" I asked with worry.

Lester calmed down and sighed. "Some of the crew workers were taken to the city hospital after the crash, fortunately, none of them sustained serious injuries."

"That's good to know. What about Almo and Coco?"

"They went off to find a department that socializes in long distant communication, I'm sure you know that the Elsior's link systems are wrecked."

"Yeah, which definitely sucks...and what's worse is that the rest of the angel wing aren't with us."

He nodded with closed eyes. "Yeah, we have no idea where the heck they are, they went off to look for you, but none of them came back."

"I see..." So then something must've happened which forced the six girls to separate from each other, like Milfie said when she was looking for Ranpha. "Anyways, it's good to know that you're still okay."

"Yeah, it must be down to your luck, right Milfie?"

"Yeah, haha..." Milfie laughed weakly. "...we need to find them soon."

"Agreed, though we're not really much of a force anyway, since the hanger's all but destroyed."

"But we gotta do something." I said. "We can't stay on this planet forever and worse still, we haven't even found the Lost Technology that's here somewhere."

"That right now is the least of our worries. So it's your call, what shall we do?"

"Well as hard as it is right now, I'd like you to get hold of Almo and Coco and make your way back to the Elsior, I don't like the idea of our ship being left undefended."

Lester sighed, but he nodded. "Yeah, you're right. In that case, I'll make a call. What will you be doing?"

"We're gonna look for a warehouse of sorts and get in touch with a repair crew."

"Good idea, I'll head back to the Elsior now, you two better get back safe as well, got it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we know."

Lester left the building. I was glad that everyone else was okay, so it's only the remaining angel wing girls that are in serious danger.

 _End Of BGM_

We left as well and with Morgana's guidance, we then found a large repair store with a warehouses beside it, this must be the place.

"Well lookey 'ere, we don't get any far travelers 'ound these parts." A mechanic spoke, noticing us walking inside. "So what're ya'll 'ere for?"

 _Straight to business_ , I thought. "We're in need of a few repairman to fix a ship." I answered before explaining how we crash landed in the forest.

"Well, dang it all, ain't that unfortunate, ya'll are lucky to even be standin' 'ere." He then looked behind and whistled someone over.

A female person walked up to stand beside the guy, she was in a mechanic uniform as well as dark brown hair, tied to one side. "Howdy ya'll."

"As ya can see, we're a father and daughter team and we've never let a ship of any kind pass by unfixed."

 _Well, that's interesting to know_.

After a lengthy conversation, we eventually came to an agreement with one big cost.

"So if ya'll can come back with 50,000 credits, I'll call my colleagues in the back and we'll get straight to work."

I nodded. "Right, then we'll see you some other time."

"Sure, ya'll come back anytime, ya 'ear?"

We left the store and then went over to a cafe since it was lunchtime.

"That's the repair issue sorted, now we can focus on our other mission." I said. "Rescue Ranpha from the first tower."

"Right, I should explain a little something just in case." Morgana replied. "As you know, the five towers only appear at night. I now believe that the rest of your friends are held captive in each one, as for when and why the towers appear, that's a mystery we need to solve."

"Yeah and once the rest of us angels reunite, maybe we'll find out then."

"In that case, once we're done here, we should go back to the ship and rest until the night comes."

We nodded in agreement, we knew that the night would come and when it does, we'll save Ranpha and put an end to the demon's reign from within.

* * *

 **I must say that I'm so getting into this story now, I'm on a roll!**

 **Next time! With the trio party re-energized, they journey to the tower to rescue Ranpha and defeat the demon.**


	5. The Tower Of Omen

**In case you're wondering, I've written many chapters in advance, but each one will be put up one day at a time so it can fit into my schedule. This is something I've wanted to try and do for a while compared to putting up a whole completed story in one go like I've done a few times.**

* * *

The Tower Of Omen

After our dinner back at the Elsior which was thanks to Milfie's cooking, we were standing outside the ship, ready and pumped up to start the mission.

"So Morgana, do you know the exact time of when it all goes down?" I asked.

"As soon as the sun goes down, that's when it all starts." He answered. "By the way, who was that Lester guy?"

"He's the sub-commander of the Elsior, I'm glad to have him to keep things in order when I'm not around."

He grinned. "Oooh, I sense a bond potential."

"Huh?"

"Oh, don't mind me..."

The sun went down and I looked at my watch, it seems that when it's 20:00 hours, it all begins again.

I still had a question on my mind. "So how do you know about this city?"

"Because I've been here for a bit longer than you and I was briefed on what to do by my master."

Milfie then came outside. "Look at the sky, the moon's going up."

Morgana switched to a serious look. "It's time...let's go."

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - The Voice Someone Calls_

The three of us walked to the city and now I could see what was happening in front of me, the people and the vehicles going by, they blurred and then vanished as the creepy looking moon rose up to the top of the night sky. The five towers then suddenly appeared, that confirmed what Morgana told me about, but we had no time to waste.

We made our way to the nearest tower that was by the city's entrance. We walked inside and made a quick stop by the stairway, next to the Velvet door.

"Arnold, I think it'd be best if you go speak with my master before we begin." Morgana advised. "We'll wait for you out here."

I nodded before opening the door and walking inside to the Velvet Room.

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - The Poem For Everyone's Souls_

"Welcome." Igor greeted. "The time has come for me to start assisting you."

"There's more you can do?" I asked.

"Indeed, I will now inform you in detail about persona fusion. When you fuse two or more personas together, you will also have the chance to carry a skill or two that you desire the new persona to have. In fact, why don't we try this now so you can see for yourself?"

"Okay, then I would like my two personas to be fused, please." This would be a good idea to see how it works.

"Hmhmhm, very well. Watch carefully as I fuse your personas together."

Suddenly, two cards flew out of my body, they were the ones of Pietas and Pixie, they flew over to Igor where in a massive shade of light, they moved closer. I had to close my eyes, cause it was getting so bright, but a massive ding was heard and the light faded away, now in front of me was a new persona.

"A persona who's blue and comes out of a giant pot?" I asked.

"That is Agathion, one of the Chariot Personas." Lavenza said. "It can resist electricity but is weak to wind, be aware of this as you fight against the shadows."

"Now do you see the assistance I can provide you with?" Igor asked. "Fusing personas with the social links you have established is another way to improve your power."

"It is also a method that I advise you to use often. Because soon, I will begin asking you for favors in regards to fusing personas, but that will be for another time."

The new card I was given then flew in my body and I sensed a good amount of new power. "Time marches on in your world, I shall not keep you here for longer."

"Of course, then off I go." I said before leaving the Velvet Room.

 _End Of BGM_

"So, learnt anything new?" Morgana asked.

"I'll tell you another time." I answered. "Anyways, time to put our battle faces on."

"Right, let's go and save Ranpha!" Milfie declared.

We walked up the stairs and entered the first floor.

 _BGM: Devil May Cry - Ancient Castle_

As soon as we entered, we found the floor a little more creepily, the dimness of the light was more present, at least the stairway we found was still showing.

"Looks like the tower has been affected." Morgana said.

"Come again?" I asked.

"This may be a theory, but it seems encountering the one in charge of the tower has had an effect on the tower itself, as if it's now made more aware of intruders."

"Is that a bad thing?" Milfie asked.

"It is, watch out for the shadows here, they may be stronger this time around and it's gonna get worse the closer we get to the top."

I sighed in a moaning manner. "Nothing in life is ever easy, is it?"

"Quit complaining and get moving."

"Fine..."

We avoided the shadows on the first two floors, but Morgana was right, this was a little tougher than before. We soon passed the next two floors and entered the fifth floor. The area of where we found Milfie...it was completely empty, no shadows were around which was a good thing, at least we could take a breather here.

"This was where you found me." Milfie said before sighing. "I remember now."

"What is it?" I asked.

"After the crash, you were nowhere to be found, so Lester took charge and we got out of the ship before we found the city. Some of the crew workers were checked in to the hospital whilst Forte and the rest of us went to look for you. But then we took too long and it got dark, that was when the towers appeared."

"I see...so that's why you got separated." Morgana said. "And I assume you were with this Ranpha girl?"

"I was, but then we ended up arguing and said things we regret saying now..." She paused, getting sadder. "...I went back in to look for her, but then I got lost..."

I nodded. "I think we can figure out the rest. When we find her, you two can forgive each other, can't you?"

She nodded.

"By the way, does this tower have a name?" I asked Morgana.

"Nope..."

We walked up the sixth floor, now things would be unfamiliar since we hadn't got this far before. Upon entering the seventh floor, we were ambushed in a quick battle, but my new persona came in very handy in dealing with the shadows. We proceeded onwards to the eighth floor and we started hearing voices in the distance.

 _Help me...please..._

Milfie gasped. "Ranpha?"

"Huh? Did you hear that?" Morgana asked.

"I did, I know that voice."

"Don't rush ahead, you will be caught be shadows immediately."

"Okay...hold on, Ranpha."

Entering the ninth floor, the distant voice had become more clear.

 _Come on...somebody..._

"Yep, that's definitely Ranpha." I said. "We're almost there now."

The shadows were tougher to deal with around here, we even had to deal one that were a pair of slimes which were already gross to begin with.

 _End Of BGM_

We finally reached the tenth floor, the whole place was much bigger than all the other floors, making this the top of the tower. We kept our eyes and ears aware as we cautiously looked around the area. Milfie then spotted something that caught our interest...there was a girl that was held up by the wrists and ankles.

"Ranpha!" Milfie exclaimed as we rushed over.

However, when Milfie got close, she was stopped and thrown back by some kind of barrier that had appeared.

"Looks like that demon put up a barrier to stop anyone from rescuing her." Morgana said.

Then we heard a menacing laugh before the demon appeared.

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - Fearful Experience_

"So you have returned, weaklings." It spoke. "Very well, I shall fill your minds with my intelligence. I am Froma, the leader of the Tower of Omen, there are four others who rule over thier towers and we will continue to do so."

"So you're not the only one we have to encounter." I replied. "Then I assume that the rest of you are holding my angel wing friends captive."

"Correct, human. But I tire of words...you wish to save another human's life, put your lives on the line against me."

"Sounds like a good offer to me." Morgana said. "You may be a demon, but you're gonna learn the hard way that you don't mess with humans...ever!"

The demon laughed as an aura started to appear around him. "What could you know about humans when you're not even one yourself?"

Morgana sighed.

"Don't listen to that freak." I said. "I've seen my fair share of things like this, but you're still a friend to me."

He smiled. "Thanks...alright, let's take this demon on."

"Yeah!"

But as soon as we were about to start, the demon attacked first with a massive wind attack that threw us to a wall, near where Ranpha was.

"Hm...uh...huh?" Ranpha had woken up. "Wait, what the...Arnold?! Milfie?!"

"Ranpha...you're up." Milfie replied as we tried to get up.

Froma laughed and Ranpha looked at him. "You are awake at last, was the mental treatment I applied not enough for you?"

"Treatment? It was freaking torture!"

"You continue to remain defiant to my powers? I would expect nothing else from a mere human."

I saw the look on Ranpha's face, she was getting irritated by his words. "You really need to stop doing that, you know?"

"A human such as yourself has no authority above me." An aura appeared around him. "Then watch as I devour your fellow humans in front of your very eyes."

Ranpha looked at us, seeing us struggling to get up. When I looked at her, I think she began to sense something happening...it was the same feeling like with Milfie.

"Am I really...going to lose everything here?" She asked with sadness.

"No...you can't let him win...we need you!" I exclaimed.

 _End Of BGM_

A faint ding was heard as I saw Ranpha's eyes blink before looking at Froma. "Yeah...you're right. What the hell was I thinking, saying I'm gonna lose."

"You are an annoying human, now be silent as I-"

"No! I've had enough of this!" Ranpha exclaimed, her anger was building. "YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF FOR THE LAST TIME, ASSHOLE!"

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Awakening_

 _Dearest mortal, you've kept me waiting._

"Ack!"

It was happening again, Ranpha was now about to awaken her powers. We heard a faint calm and gentle female voice as Ranpha went through the pain I went through.

 _Your devotion to love, the passion to protect those you care the most. Who will do so if you're not able to? I am thou, thou art I. Let yourself fly on the wings of love and rain down your fire to those that try to withhold your unwavering and fiery passion!_

The pain had left and Ranpha had a tear falling down her cheek. "I hear you...Aphrodite. I've got this!" Then she broke away from the straps and stepped on the ground. A card then appeared, she took it and a surge of power was released, hearing a scream from Ranpha in the process.

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Will Power_

Ranpha was now standing her ground, she had a cloak on the back and her weapons were on show, she now had red spiked gloves. Behind her was her persona, a woman with long blonde hair, a long pink dress, gold sandals, a white feather boa wrapped around her arms and a small crystal ball.

"What is this power?" Froma asked in surprise. "Minions, attack!"

Four shadows appeared in front of the demon leader.

"That's not gonna happen." Ranpha replied as we all got up and stood close. "How dare you hurt the people I care, I will never forgive you!"

"Yeah, you tell him!" Milfie agreed.

"You put me through so much torture and you've been running your mouth off at me for too long. Now it's my turn, we'll show you how strong we humans really are!"

The demon growled. "Then prove it! Show me your real power and then fight against me!"

"Oh hell yeah, bring it on! You're going down you son of a bitch!"

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - Master Of Shadow_

Ranpha attacked first, she called her persona and landed a fire attack on the first shadow that was downed, she did the same with the other three shadows till they were all down. We went for an all out attack and they were wiped out easily, with Ranpha now a Persona-user, we were much stronger, we were able to take him on now.

"Grrrrr!" Froma roared. "It seems you humans still do not understand your place. Fine! I will deal with you myself...personally!"

"About time, jerk." Morgana replied. "Your reign in this tower ends here!"

The real battle began and we attacked first, dealing some damage, but it seemed like he had a lot of health. Froma attacked with a swipe at Ranpha, but with a bit of luck, she was able to dodge it. Ranpha went for a psychical attack and landed a critical hit, downing the demon who fell to the floor.

"Humans...how can you...have this much...power?" Froma panted.

"It takes more than brute strength to be tough." I answered. "Many of my friends have that learnt that for a long time."

We went for an all out attack, landing multiple hits on and draining his health, Froma flew back up and went for a wind attack that hit Morgana, but he resisted it. We then attacked once more and after another fire attack, the demon roared loudly and fell to the ground, he was down and possibly out.

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Victory_

 ** _Arnold reached level 11!_**

 ** _Morgana reached level 11!_**

 ** _Milfie reached level 11!_**

 ** _Ranpha reached level 11!_**

"A new skill for my persona!"

 _ **Agathion learnt Dodge Elec!**_

"Nice, my persona has something cool now."

 ** _Zorro learnt Media!_**

"Wow! My persona has a new skill!"

 ** _Fortuna learnt Headbutt!_**

"Awesome! Can't wait to show this off!"

 ** _Aphrodite learnt Tarunda!_**

 _End Of BGM_

"How...how did I become this weak?" Froma asked in exhaustion.

"You underestimated the strength that we humans can do." I answered. "I learnt that a long time ago and we know that we have the power to change things."

"Hah...hah...you may have won this battle...but be warned...the remaining others will hear of this...and they will be far stronger than you wish to believe."

"Well if that's the case, we'll keep getting stronger on our end too." Morgana said. "So be gone, you're through with this world."

"Haaaaah..." Froma suddenly started evaporating in places before vanishing away completely.

Suddenly, there was a very loud rumble going around.

"Crap! What's happening?!" I exclaimed.

"It's the tower, since it's leader is gone, this place isn't gonna be around."

Didn't need to tell me twice, we ran as fast we could, down the stairs of the tower and then out of the entrance, we ran far away and then stopped to see the tower breaking away and collapsing into a massive rubble. The Tower of Omen was no more and we will certainly not be able to go back there anymore.

"Phew...I haven't run like that in a while." Ranpha sighed before she fell on her knees.

Morgana then got a good look at her. "So this is Ranpha..." He suddenly changed his mood. "Wow, what a meow-velous and beautiful girl!"

"Huh?" Ranpha looked at him. "What the heck are you?"

"We'll explain everything after you get some rest." I said, holding my hand out. "Here, grab on."

She took it and got back on her feet, smiling. "Thanks, Arnold. Even in a dire situation like that, you still pull through for everyone."

"That's me, alright..."

Smiling back, I felt a bond forming...

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - The Power Of The Heart_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a new bond  
With the birth of the Lovers arcana  
may your powers continue to grow_

 _Social Link - Lovers - Rank 1!_

 _End Of BGM_

"Let's go back to the Elsior, everyone, it's time we had a long rest." I said.

Taking our time, we walked back to the Elsior in the forest, safe and proud that we had rescued Ranpha and the first tower was gone...this was only the beginning...

* * *

 **Giving Ranpha the Lovers arcana was kind of a no-brainer since she believes in finding destined love as well as being a strong couple supporter.**

 **Next time! Whilst Ranpha recovers, Arnold goes to the city to start becoming a good friend around those he's met already.**


	6. Socializing Encounters

**Remember some of the people Arnold met, well it's time for some bond establishing.**

* * *

Socializing Encounters

I was sleeping away until I opened my eyes to find myself inside the Velvet Room.

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - The Poem For Everyone's Souls_

"Welcome." Igor greeted.

"Hey there." I replied. "What's going on?"

"Do not be alarmed, you are fast asleep in the real world. I have merely summoned you from within your dreams."

"So what you did when I came here for the first time was for real."

He nodded. "Indeed."

"We would like to congratulate you on a successful rescue." Lavenza said. "Our judgement to put our faith in you was not wrong."

"It is come to my attention that you have established a few bonds already and that with your guidance, another person has awakened to thier powers. I am glad that you are taking my advice to heart."

"Well I have to and it has to be done if I want to save the rest of my friends." I replied.

"Hmhmhm, we would expect no difference by now."

"I would now like to start asking you for favors in regards to obtaining personas." Lavenza said. "I have a list of personas that I would like you to find and obtain and then bring them to me. Consider it as an optional goal, you may accomplish these tasks at anytime you wish."

"Sounds interesting, could you tell me more?" I asked.

"Of course, as you already know, the shadows only appear at night and they roam around the towers. If during your rescue missions you find a persona I have asked for, please obtain it the best way you can and return it to me. In return, I will grant you abilities that will help strengthen your personas, do we have a deal?"

I pondered for a moment, maybe I should do this when I have the time. "Yeah, I'll agree to those terms."

We shook hands. "Then we are in agreement, I look forward to your results."

A sensed a faint bond forming once more...

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - The Power Of The Heart_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a new bond  
With the birth of the strength arcana  
may your powers continue to grow_

 _Social Link - Strength - Rank 1!_

 _End Of BGM_

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - The Poem For Everyone's Souls_

"Then here is your first task." Lavenza said. "I would like you to bring me a persona named Obariyon, obtain one and bring it to me."

"Got it, I'll keep that in mind." I replied.

"Allow me to award you as well." Igor said. "I will now increase the number of personas you can obtain, may you use this new power well."

Igor seemed impressed with me.

 _Social Link - Fool - Rank 2!_

 _I can now store up to eight personas!_

"I shall not keep you here any longer." Igor said. "Until we meet again..."

 _End Of BGM_

I then woke up and rubbed my head before sitting up and getting out of bed, not noticing that Morgana was sleeping in a basket.

"Morning, mister." Morgana said as he woke up. "That was some nice work last night."

"Cheers, but I think we're just getting started."

"And that's why I'm here to help you and your friends all the way."

I nodded back as my response since I was busy getting into my commander outfit.

 _Social Link - Magician - Rank 3!_

"Well, I better go and check on the others." I said before grabbing the bag. "Stay close."

"I will." He replied, getting inside the bag before we left the room.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Elsior_

I went over to the bridge to find Lester sitting the chair. "Hey Lester, anything new?"

"Oh...Arnold. Nah, nothing new to report." He replied.

"What about Almo and Coco?"

"They're here as well, they're busy looking for something useful in the warehouse, they're hoping that a few things on this ship can be salvaged."

"Well it's good thinking, but it's not gonna be that simple."

"I can agree...by the way, it's good to see you alive and well. We should have more of these chats, since we are far away from Transbaal."

"Yeah, miles away from Transbaal. Sure, if you ever feel having a talk with me, just say the word."

"Heh, thanks."

A tiny smile came from Lester...and a faint bond was being sensed along with it...

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - The Power Of The Heart_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a new bond  
With the birth of the hanged-man arcana  
may your powers continue to grow_

 _Social Link - Hanged-Man - Rank 1!_

 _End Of BGM_

"Well, see you later." I spoke before leaving.

I then walked over to the crew quarters where Milfie was standing outside Ranpha's room.

"Oh Arnold, I've tried waking up Ranpha, but she's still sleeping." She said.

"It's probably because she was exhausted after awakening to her persona." Morgana replied. "She did go all out in that last battle with us after all."

"So how long will she sleep?"

"It'll be for a while, in the meantime, Arnold." He looked at me. "You should use that time to go to the city and improve on those bonds. You never know what kind of people you could meet."

"Yeah, that might be good. Maybe it'll be best if we could find jobs as well so we can keep the money coming in and then be able to pay that repairman."

"I like your thinking, leader. Let's be on the look out for a vacant job."

"Okay...I'll just keep it a secret though. Anyways, you wanna come, Milfie?"

She shook her head. "It's alright, there's a few things Ranpha and I need to talk about."

"Alright, we'll see you back here."

I left the Elsior with Morgana in the bag and traveled to the city, ready for my next daytime goal...to find a job...hooray.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Signs Of Love_

Entering the city, I memorized the stores from before that would be useful to us. Then I came across a huge bulletin board with several notes and flyers.

"Hey, look at these." Morgana said, popping his head out of the bag. "Looks like this part of the city is in need of a few employees."

"As long as they're good jobs with reasonable wages, I'll take what I can get." I replied before looking at the jobs in detail.

 _Vacant!  
Janitor required for Jane's gym  
Must have some experience in cleaning  
Working days and hours: Tue/Thu/Sat 16:00 - 18:00_

 _Vacant!_ _  
Bartender for Bright-Light  
Must have good communication with customers  
_ _Working days and hours: Wed/Fri 17:30 - 19:30_ _  
_

 _Vacant!  
Gardener at Lord Alfred's Mansion  
Must be well mannered and dressed to a decent standard  
_ _Working days and hours: Sun/Mon 09:30 - 12:00_ _  
_

The contact details were something I had chosen to keep to myself, but I jotted all three of them down for reference.

"Those look like good places to work." Morgana said. "For now, I think you should choose one, there's no need to rush."

"Yeah, you're right." I nodded. "Hmm, I'll try contacting the gym first and see if they're open today."

"Oh, in that case, I have one more thing to give you and this is important." Morgana went into the bag and pulled out something. "Use this to add contacts so you don't lose them."

I looked at it and I remember seeing an image of this during a Lost Technology archive session, these were apparently mobile phones from a long gone era.

"Lavenza gave that to me and I've also set it up for first time use, go on, give it a try."

A pad of numbers came up and I entered in the mobile number for Jane's gym, I then had to wait for a response...and I got through.

"Hello...yes I'm calling in regards to the job you have available...yes, I do have experience in cleaning...16:00 today. Alright, I will visit the gym by then, goodbye."

"Good news?" Morgana asked me.

"Yep, since today is a Tuesday, I can come in and have a quick interview and tour with the fitness instructor herself."

"Nice, alright, I think we should go somewhere else."

I pondered. "Hmm, where to?"

"Well, this may surprise you, but I know a place where you can do some training if you're looking to get stronger."

"Whereabouts?"

"Remember the tower you destroyed, well there's bound to be something that's over there now."

"Oh yeah, I wonder what area it is now."

"Well, let's got this way."

We left the stores area and walked to where the tower from the night before was, it surprised me as well...the area of what had a tower was a tall abandoned building.

 _End Of BGM_

"What used to be here I wonder?" I asked

"Just go inside and I'll explain." He replied.

Looking to see the coast was clear, I found the doors and opened it, it wasn't even locked at all. Once I went inside, it was completely empty and worn down.

"The tower and it's leader are gone, but that doesn't mean the shadows themselves are gone for good."

"Really...so how these shadows come out in this place even though it's not dark."

"Then you really must not understand the mind of a shadow." An unknown voice spoke.

I gasped. "Huh? Who's around here?!"

"It is only I..." Just then, a dark looking shadow appeared, it was in the shape of a human.

 _BGM:_ _Medievil 2 Soundtrack - Wulfrum Hall_

"Woah! A human shadow?" Morgana asked in shock. "Careful, Arnold, this could be dangerous."

"Do not misunderstand my intentions." It folded its arms. "I am the dark shadow spirit, known across the world as Erebus."

"Erebus, isn't that the god of shadows?" Morgana asked.

"Hmph! You have learnt the knowledge well it seems. But as for you human, if you are not aware of the mind of a shadow, you will never break through."

I remained cautious. "Well that may be slightly wrong, because I've battled a few shadows before and I've won every single time so far."

"Indeed you have, that is why I recommend to you this place. Use this area as a training ground. Should you so desire, I will cast forth multiple shadows for you to fight, they will not be the same as each other and there will be some that will prove to be a great challenge. Do you accept, human?"

Hmm, a place to train here during the day and then use the experience to battle at night...despite this questionable appearance from Erebus, I didn't wanna pass this up.

"Okay, Erebus, I will come here to train when I have the time." _And perhaps, obtain personas that Lavenza might ask me to find instead of just waiting to go to the towers._

"Very well, human. The negotiation has been sealed, I shall watch over your training with deep interest."

It seems this Erebus shadow will watch me with interest...I sensed a bond forming...no way, with this one?

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - The Power Of The Heart_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a new bond  
With the birth of the death arcana  
may your powers continue to grow  
_

 _Social Link - Death - Rank 1!_

 _End Of BGM_

"If you have accomplices, they shall have my permission to train along with you." Erebus said. "We will meet again, human." He then vanished away.

"Well, that was freaky." I said.

"Tell me about it." Morgana added. "We should focus on your job interview that's coming up. We'll inform the others about the training facility as well for next time."

"Right."

With that, we left the building and made our way across the city where we had a to kill a bit of time until my interview at the gym.

* * *

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Like A Dream Come True_

It was about 16:00 and I had arrived at the gym, speaking to the receptionist, I was then brought to the main gym hall where a fitness instructor was alone.

"Well hi there, are you joining the club?" She asked. "Wait, have I seen your face before?"

"Yes." I nodded. "You saw me at that general store."

"Oh that's right. I remember now, I often go there when I have a morning jog."

"Right...so anyways, I'm here to have a quick tour so I can remember where to go when I start work here as a janitor."

"Ah I see, well I'm glad you're here to sign up, cause we've needed one in this gym for a while. I'm Janet Logo, but everyone calls me Jane, good to meet a new face."

I shook her hand. "I'm Arnold Williams and as you can see, I dress well."

"Yeah, so I can see. Are you in the military or something?"

"Somewhere along those lines. So if you please..."

"Of course, I finished my session with the club a few minutes ago. Hope we can chat a few times when you come here to do work whilst I wrap up the fitness sessions."

"Sounds good to me, Jane." I replied with a smile.

I feel that Jane expects me to be a reliable janitor in this gym she owes...

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - The Power Of The Heart_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a new bond  
With the birth of the Chariot arcana  
may your powers continue to grow_

 _Social Link - Chariot - Rank 1!_

 _End Of BGM_

"Well then, let's give you a quick tour, it'll be good exercise for you." Jane said.

I nodded as we had a walk around the gym, getting familiar with the place.

We wrapped up the conversation with me being handed an Employee ID badge, better keep that safe and hidden away from others.

"So from the upcoming Thursday onwards, you'll be working in that gym." Morgana said. "Let's hope you don't forget."

"I hope I don't either...let's get back to the Elsior. Maybe Almo and Coco have found something by now."

We walked back to the Elsior and walked to the bridge to find Lester with Almo and Coco.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Bridge_

"I'm back, any luck?" I asked.

"Ah, good timing, Arnold." Lester replied. "The girls found something."

"We found a spare link up system equipment in the warehouse." Coco said.

"It took a lot of effort, but we were able to bring it up here." Almo added. "It's amazing that some Lost Technology like this can still be useful."

Lester nodded. "I'll say...let's just pray that we can get a signal."

"If we can activate some of the bridge's systems with as well, then we'll have an established communication with other sources far away." I said.

After a while of arranging the parts and wiring up a few places, we then heard a few beeps.

"Ah! We've got a signal." Almo said.

"In that case, let's start up the systems that only apply to the bridge." I replied.

"Yes, commander." Coco replied.

Several beeps went by and then a few of the lights on some of the systems came on before some of the monitors switched on too.

"We have an incoming transmission..." Almo then gasped. "...it's from the White Moon!"

I gasped. "Lady Shatyarn must be calling...put it through!"

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - White Moon_

A medium monitor switched on and there she was...the Lady of the White Moon herself.

"Lady Shatyarn!" I exclaimed, standing up.

"Commander Arnold!" She responded in shock. "Are you alright?!"

"I've been better...but I'm okay now and so are most of the crew."

"Thank goodness...when I heard the Elsior lost contact with Transbaal a few days ago, I grew ever so worried for you."

I wasn't surprised, she was still being the mother I never had. "Me too, I once thought that I was done for. A lot of things have happened here which I don't think anyone will believe...ever."

"I understand, Arnold. If there are things that cannot be explained, don't push yourself too hard."

"Thanks...what about Transbaal, has there been any contact from Empress Shiva or Tact in regards to my situation?"

"A reinforcement navy was just dispatched from Transbaal a few hours ago, Lady Noah herself will be travelling with them."

"How long will it take?"

"Considering the distance between you and Transbaal, it shall take two weeks for them to arrive."

Then there's a chance that the navy fleet will also crash land here as soon as they enter the planet's atmosphere, we'll have to solve this mystery before they arrive.

"Two weeks from now, then that's some good news." I replied. "I just hope Noah doesn't flip too badly when she sees the state of the Elsior and the frames."

Shatyarn smiled. "I'm sure she will not resort to extreme punishment. In the meantime, do not hesitate if you wish to speak with me sometime."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind at all times."

Despite this being over a transmission call, I sensed yet another bond forming...

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - The Power Of The Heart_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a new bond  
With the birth of the judgement arcana  
may your powers continue to grow_

 _Social Link - Judgement - Rank 1!_

 _End Of BGM_

"I must be going now, Arnold. Remain safe out there." Shatyarn said.

"Yeah, I will be." I replied. "Commander Williams out."

The transmission ended.

"See if you can get in touch with anyone else that might help us." I ordered. "Lester, you have the bridge, I'll be resting for now."

"Got it, I'll keep watch." He replied.

I left the bridge and went to my commanders room, placing the bag on the desk and sitting on the bed.

"So we two weeks to solve the mystery, then?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah, but considering how strong we have to be to do all of it, I don't think that'll be enough time." I answered. "We'll need to rescue the rest of the angel wing, asap!"

"Speaking of angels...that Lady Shatyarn was a beautiful woman."

I sighed, rolling my eyes and smiling. "Really, that's on your mind right now?"

"Seriously Arnold, how are you not falling for those beautiful girls?"

I shrugged.

"But really though, you're very lucky to have those girls as friends of yours, I'm very impressed."

I sensed a moment of praise coming from Morgana...

 _Social Link - Magician - Rank 4!_

"Well then, let's get some rest and improve on those social bonds."

I nodded before taking a nap on the bed...

* * *

 **Yes, I could've given Shatyarn the Moon arcana, but that would've been too obvious. Besides, I have a neat twist involving the Moon arcana for later on.**

 **Next time! When night falls, the party are stopped with an unexpected surprise...**


	7. A Rival Group & Further Bonding

**Okay, from this point onwards, I shall put up two chapters at once, because I'm close to finishing this story earlier than planned.** **Also, it's time for a crossover appearance on the Persona side, enter a trio I think Persona readers will be familiar with, hope you like the twist. ;)**

* * *

A Rival Group & Further Bonding

After a quick rest and dinner to follow, the sun rose down...night was almost here again. Ranpha still hadn't fully recovered yet, so our next mission was put on hold until she eventually comes out of her room. The three of us made our way to the city, taking note of the four remaining towers that were still up.

"So then, which tower should we go to next?" Morgana asked.

"Perhaps the one that's ext toe the tower that was destroyed." I replied. "Like going around in a clockwise direction."

"If that's what you plan to do, leader."

"Leader, you've called me that a few times now."

"Well it's because you seem to know what you're doing and it seems that it's not only you who's getting the hang of it."

I pondered for a second. "True...anyways, what's that tower we'll be going to next?"

"I believe it's called the Tower Of Elegance, not sure why though."

"Elegance? That could be the tower where Mint is." Milfie said. "We should save her as soon as Ranpha recovers."

"I know, we'll have to leave going inside there for now."

Just then, we started hearing footsteps coming from around the corner.

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - Fearful Experience_

The footsteps became more clear and then turning around a corner, out came three people. One was a pale man with long white hair, yellow eyes and without a shirt on, yet wore silver soft trousers. The second was also male, with dark blue hair and black glasses which made his eye colour hard to spot, his outfit was a green jacket with black straps and and black trousers and boots, he was also carrying a metal case in his right hand. The last was a female with red hair and in a long white dress, who are they?

"Good evening." The pale man greeted.

"What the...I thought this city would be deserted at night." I responded. "Morgana, do you know anything about this?"

"I don't have any idea, it's like you said, normal people don't roam the city at night."

The pale man smirked at us. "Are you surprised?"

"Yeah, we definitely are." I replied. "You're also definitely some people we shouldn't trust."

"Ah, you desire to jump to conclusions? How very backwards of you."

"Didn't mommy teach you any manners?" The guy in the green jacket spoke rudely. "You haven't even introduced yourself."

I was not pleased by that rude remark, considering my past with my parents. "I could ask you the same question!"

"Calm down, Arnold. Whoever they are, don't let them get to you." Morgana said.

I took a deep breath. "Anyways, since you heard my name...who are you three?"

"Ah yes, let us become antiquated shall we?" The pale guy said. "I am Takaya, the one who is destined to lead this world to it's ruin and these are two other members."

"The name's Jin and that's an all you need to know basis." The guy in the green jacket added.

"Then what's with the case you're carrying?" I asked.

"Can't tell ya, we're professionals."

The girl in the red dress spoke for the first time. "I am Chidori and you do not have permission to speak casually to me."

"You don't sound friendly, do you?" Milfie asked with worry.

Chidori however remained silent.

"We are known as Strega." Takaya said. "And we have come to express how impressed we are at you in bringing down the first tower."

"Uhhh, we didn't destroy it for you..." I said.

"Indeed. But in regards to these towers, aren't they a magnificent sight? Don't you just wish that they could stay that way forever?"

"Are you saying that you created these towers?" Morgana asked in shock.

"No. In fact, these towers have existed for a long while now, thier true purpose is a fact known to Strega and a mystery that remains undiscovered to you."

"So in other words, you've made some kind of deal with the bosses in those towers?" I asked.

Takaya sighed and shook his head. "Once again, your ignorance blooms like the pale moonlight. Speaking of which, isn't the moon a marvelous sight too?"

"More like creepy to me. No moon should ever be freaky and not even that close to this planet."

"Yes, there is a reason for that...however, we'll move onwards to our next point."

"You may have defeated Froma and destroyed the first tower." Jin said. "But don't think it'll be easy the next tower you go into and that ain't all."

"If you succeed again, then we will be meeting much more often. After all, we posses the same gift that you do."

"So you're Persona users as well?" Morgana asked.

"Correct. Now I can assure you, the next time we meet, it will not be as pleasant as this."

"Well if you do, we're more than happy to have a match with you three." I said.

"As much as I would like to cave into temptation, we will have to decline. Have a...shadow less evening, hmhmhmhm..." The three of them turned and left.

 _End Of BGM_

"They were kind of scary." Milfie said who looked frightened in some way.

"They're definitely not pushovers either." Morgana added. "We're going to have to take extra care the next time we go into a tower."

"Agreed...let's just call it a night for now." I said.

"Okay." Milfie replied.

The three of us then left and well, walking back to the Elsior to sleep for the night.

* * *

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Signs Of Love_

The next day came along and I was in the city with Morgana in the bag and Milfie who wanted to come with me to do a bit of bakery shopping.

"Wow, this bakery is bigger than all the other ones I've seen." Milfie said happily. "I could buy just whatever I want in here."

"If you do that, you'll have no money left." I replied, laughing.

"Hehe, but I'm smart with my allowance, you know that."

"Of course...I just wanted to tease you a little."

"Well as long it's something like that, I don't mind it."

I nodded, smiling at her...I'm glad she's okay with me doing that from time to time.

 _Social Link - Fortune - Rank 2!_

"So, do you have what you need?" I asked.

"Yeah and when you have time, could you come to my room?"

"Of course."

Seems like my bond with Milfie will grow again soon...

After waving goodbye to Milfie who went back to the Elsior, I walked over to the abandoned building and went inside, wondering if Erebus was here.

"Hello, Erebus?" I called out.

The human shadow himself then appeared in the center of the large area.

"We meet once more, human." He spoke. "Do you wish to brave the first trial and demonstrate your power to me?"

"I do...I also wish to have Morgana here fight along side me and face against two shadows."

"Very well, your training battle will commence shortly, you will be given the powers for this fight alone."

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Reach Out To The Truth_

The battle started and with our personas and weapons ready, a pair of shadows appeared.

"These ones are Obariyons." Morgana said. "They can resist psychical attacks, but weak to electricity."

"Obariyon..." I replied before remembering. _I need to obtain one of these and bring it to Lavenza._

"Here they come."

Morgana went with a wind skill, doing damage to one of the Obariyons, I went for an electricity attack since I still had my fused persona and it was killed off.

"Nice Arnold, one more."

I went for the same skill and the other Obariyon was down, we had a chance for an all out attack, but then the shadow itself however crawled over to me.

"No...wait! You can't do this!" It spoke in a very freaky tone. "Give me a chance!"

I pondered, seeing this shadow actually beg for mercy. "Hmm...in that case, lend me your power and I shall give you that chance."

It nodded without another word and then shadow turned into a card before flying into me...that did it, I acquired a new persona and the battle was done.

 _End Of BGM_

"Hmm...most impressive, mortal." Erebus praised. "You even obtained a shadow's power. You show potential the likes I have not seen for a millennia."

"Well uhh, thanks. But would you agree that it was kinda easy for us?" I asked.

"That may be so, that was a brief glimpse of the further training that awaits you. I will keep watch of you with interest."

Seems Erebus with impressed with my first trial...

 _Social Link - Death - Rank 2!_

"Return again for your next trial, I will be waiting." Erebus spoke before he vanished away.

"We should go back to the Elsior, I need to go to the Velvet Room for a moment." I said.

"Sure thing." Morgana replied as we left the building and walked back to the Elsior.

When we got back, I opened the Velvet door and went in.

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - The Poem For Everyone's Souls_

"Welcome, how may I help you?" Igor asked.

 _"_ Hello, I'm hear to speak with Lavenza." I replied. "I have something she's asked me for."

"You mean you have obtained the persona I've requested for?" Lavenza asked.

I nodded before a card showing Obariyon flew out of my body and was floating to her hand.

"Yes, this is the Persona I asked for, well done, Arnold." She praised.

She seemed pleased that I answered her first request.

 _Social Link - Strength - Rank 2!_

"Now for my next request, I ask you to bring me the persona that is a favorite of ours, a Jack Frost." She said. "Good luck Arnold."

I nodded. "Right, one other thing, I'd like to have a look at the compendium."

"Very well, here's the list of personas logged into the book so far." She opened the book and showed me the pages.

"Right...yeah, I'd like to summon Pietas, so I can do bless attacks again."

"Understood, however, a fee of 1,200 credits is required, do you wish for me to proceed?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Lavenza put her hand on the book and a shining light followed before a card flew out and then went into my body.

"So that's how it works...thanks, I'll see you both again later."

"Of course, don't forget my request." Lavenza replied.

Igor nodded in silence before I left the Velvet room.

 _End Of BGM_

Moments later and I was now on the bridge with Lester, Almo and Coco were not there though.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Bridge_

"Where are the two girls, Lester?" I asked.

"They're both resting." He answered. "They needed to take a break after all that issue with the communication stuff."

I sighed. "Don't tell me they were working to the bone."

"They weren't, those two know when to work and when to not over do it."

"So what about you, do you like to work at normal times or overtime?"

Lester hummed. "I sometimes ask myself that question. But then I think of the work you put in and I end up wanting ot do the same amount too."

"Well at least we have something in common there."

He laughed. "I guess we do."

I could sense a common ground we had going now.

 _Social Rank - Hanged-Man - Rank 2!_

"Well, I think it's time I took a nap, I've been wanting a rest for now." Lester said.

"Sure, I'll take a seat here since I've done a few other things I needed to do today." I replied.

"Got it..." Lester left the bridge.

"Hmm...can't really sit here...I know, maybe I can get in touch with Lady Shatyarn." I then got up and looked over at the communication system. "Right, I should push this button to start a transmission signal and then...there, it can be displayed on the monitor."

I got back to my seat and then an image of Shatyarn herself appeared.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - White Moon_

"Oh, this is a surprise, Arnold." Shatyarn said. "But I am delighted to see you."

"Apologies Shatyarn, but I felt like I needed to talk to you." I replied.

"I can understand. You have been through a lot of sudden moments. Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, I'm getting there and I also feel like I'm getting stronger recently too."

Shatyarn smiled. "If it's to do with the things you cannot explain, that makes me more pleased to hear. But remember to not overwork your body."

"I will, I can keep a good pace."

"Good."

Smiling back, I sense our distant bond growing a little.

 _Social Link - Judgement - Rank 2!_

"We'll talk again soon, Shatyarn." I said.

"We shall, Arnold...be safe." She replied.

I ended the transmission.

 _End Of BGM_

And in perfect timing too, cause the bridge doors opened and in came Almo and Coco.

"Oh, commander Arnold." Coco said. "Good to see you."

"Have you and Lester started changing shifts?" Almo asked.

"No it's okay." I answered. "I just came here, cause I wanted to have that moment again...when we were travelling across the galaxy and not stuck on an isolated planet like this."

They both sighed.

"We also still haven't found the Lost Technology yet." Coco said.

"I'm now wondering if it's even here." Almo added.

I gently slapped my head, how could I have forgotten about our main mission completely? "Well until we get this ship back to normal, there's not much we can do, but the main thing is that I'm here now and I'll lend my ears if you need to tell me a few things."

The two of them smiled.

"Thanks commander." Coco said.

"Yeah, we'll let you know if somethings on our minds." Almo added.

I then felt a stronger sense...a pair of bonds were forming...really, two at once?

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - The Power Of The Heart_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a new bond  
With the birth of the Sun Arcana  
may your powers continue to grow  
_

 _Social Link - Sun - Rank 1!_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a new bond  
With the birth of the Moon Arcana  
may your powers continue to grow_

 _Social Link - Moon - Rank 1!_

So I have formed two bonds at once, Coco with the Sun Arcana and Almo with the Moon Arcana.

 _End Of BGM_

"I'll see you two later." I said, getting up and leaving the bridge.

"Okay, commander." They both replied.

I walked over to the crew quarters and I was about to go to Milfie's room when I saw the door next to Milfie's room open.

"Ta-da!" Ranpha announced. "Your fiery blonde bombshell is alive and well!"

"Hey there, Ranpha." I replied. "You're looking well rested."

"Well of course I am, I can't keep slacking off for too long, Forte wouldn't like that."

"Ah, speaking of the others, there's a lot of things we need to tell you just before night time."

"Sure, we can talk about it outside the ship as well."

I nodded, agreeing to the idea. I was so glad that Ranpha had finally recovered, now we could start planning our next big mission that laid ahead of us...

* * *

 **I am aware of what happens in Persona 3, but still, I hope you can forgive me for bringing Strega into this story.**

 **Next time! Knowing that a rival group exists, Arnold and the group plan to rescue Mint as soon as possible and defeat the tower's boss.**


	8. The Tower Of Elegance

**Okay, at this point, I haven't decided when a future chapter will be the halfway point as I have so much I want to do with the story.**

* * *

The Tower Of Elegance

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - Reasoning_

Morgana, Milfie, Ranpha and myself were outside the Elsior, watching the sun going down, we still had a bit of time to talk a few things.

"So, this is Morgana?" Ranpha asked, looking at him. "Is it true that you can talk?"

"Yeah, totally." He replied. "And may I say that you're gorgeous..."

"Awww, aren't you a cute kitty..." She stroked his head.

"Meeeooowwww..." Morgana started purring too.

I sighed. "Okay, that's enough." I cleared my throat. "We have something much more important than flirting right now."

"Oh, right...about the powers I've got?" Ranpha asked.

"Basically, you are now a persona user, just like us." Morgana said. "However, those powers only work at night."

"So I can do more than just martial arts?"

Morgana shivered. "Y-yeah, but remember that these are shadows we'll be dealing with and without your persona, you won't get far."

"I see, so what about those towers?"

"I was gonna get to that." I answered. "Now that you're back up and rested, we're planning to enter the Tower of Elegance and rescue Mint."

"Mint...I do wonder if the rest of them are alright."

"That's why we need to reunite with the rest quickly." _Since Noah and the Navy fleet will be here in less than two weeks._ I added in my mind.

"I agree." Milfie replied. "But now that we have Ranpha with us, we're much stronger."

Ranpha smirked. "That's right, I'll make those shadows pay if they try to mess with us."

"Then we better get going, it's almost night time." I said as we got up to leave.

 _End Of BGM_

The sunlight had now gone and up went the moon, same as before, the noise of the city disappeared and the four towers appeared.

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - The Voice Someone Calls_

Our powers became active and we had our weapons equipped.

"Woah, so that's what happens at night." Ranpha said. "The place is so...empty."

"It is kinda depressing." Milfie added. "But that's why we're here to make those things go away."

"The Tower Of Elegance is this way." Morgana said who led the way.

We walked to the second tower that was on a far open field with a mansion that was on the far left.

"Damn! It's bigger than I thought...to think I was captured in one of those." Ranpha sighed.

"It'll be okay, with the four of us, we'll overcome any shadows that cross our path." I assured.

We entered the tower and like the first one, there was an empty hall with a long stairway at the end and a velvet door next to it.

"This is a safe zone, no shadows will come in here." Morgana said. "Arnold, you wanna check a few things in the other room before we start?"

"I do." I answered. "Just wait here you three, I won't be long." I walked over to the door and entered the Velvet Room.

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - The Poem For Everyone's Souls_

"Welcome." Igor greeted. "I see that you have established even more bonds with those around you, so allow me to provide you with a little more strength when fusing personas."

Igor seemed impressed with how many bonds I'm forming now...

 _Social Link - Fool - Rank 3!_

"But remember to not neglect your main ambition which is to solve the mystery, you will do well to remember that." He moved his head slightly. "It has also come to our attention that a rival group who have the same power have made themselves known. This is most interesting...we may provide you with another assistant, but until that possibility arrives, remember to take extra care with your powers. Till we meet again..."

I nodded and left the Velvet Room.

 _End Of BGM_

"We saw you go into that door, what just happened?" Ranpha asked.

"You won't believe me, let's just say that." I answered. "Anyways, up the stairs we go."

Walking up to the top, stood by the doors whilst I took a quick breather.

"You're already tired?" Ranpha asked. "You've started slouching again, haven't you?"

"I'll leave it at no comment..." I sighed.

"Well, I can't have that. Maybe after this is over, I'll give you the exercise you need."

I sensed a bit of dread when she said that, but then again, she means well...

 _Social Link - Lovers - Rank 2!_

"Alright, once we're inside, let's remain cautious on the floors ahead." I opened the doors and we went in.

 _BGM: Medievil 2 OST - The Freakshow_

The floor was more lit around with candlesticks and art drawings on the wall, the stairway to the next floor was easy to spot.

"Well at least we won't have a problem in finding the way up to the top." I said.

"It's like a mansion." Milfie added. "What kind of shadow lives around here?"

"Who cares, we shouldn't really waste time here." Ranpha said.

Morgana nodded. "Agreed, let's watch our backs, the shadows here will probably be stronger than the previous tower had."

We walked up to the second floor, avoiding the shadows and walking up to the third floor. That was when we started hearing voices.

 _Help..._

"Did you hear that?" I asked.

 _I say...do we have uninvited guests?_

"Wait, was that a man's voice just now?"

"It sounded like a very rich man." Milfie added.

"Let's keep moving."

We walked up to the fourth floor, but then we heard a voice again.

 _Welcome to The Tower Of Elegance, ladies and gentlemen!_

"There it is again." Morgana said. "I get the feeling it knows we're here now."

 _I apologize, but the exhibit of my delightful mansion is closed for the evening. Guards, see to it that any uninvited people are escorted out of my tower!_

"I've got a bad feeling about this." I muttered.

Suddenly, three shadows appeared and they turned into a trio of short, white puffy looking monsters with purple boots and hoods.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST -_ _Reach Out To The Truth_

"Jack Frosts!" Morgana said. "Careful Ranpha, you're weak to ice since you have fire skills."

"Alright, I'll defend just in case." She replied.

Jack Frost...that's the persona Lavenza wants, I better keep one of these alive.

I went first, attacking and defeating the first one. Milfie was next and she landed a critical hit on the second one, knocking it down. Milfie attacked the third one, Morgana then finished it off. We had the one remaining surrounded, the monster however didn't say much.

"I've lost...do what you will with me..." It spoke.

"What I will, huh?" I responded. "Then from this day onward, I will call for your powers when I need you."

It nodded before turning into a card and it flew into my body, the battle was over and I gained a new persona.

 _Persona 5 OST - Victory_

 ** _Arnold reached level 12!_**

 ** _Morgana reached level 12!_**

 ** _Milfie reached level 12!_**

 ** _Ranpha reached level 12!_**

 _BGM: Medievil 2 OST - The Freakshow_

"Woah, what was that, Arnold?" Ranpha asked.

"That's an ability exclusive to him." Morgana answered. "Basically he's been given the wild card by my master, allowing him to use more than one persona."

"So the rest of us have just the one, that kinda sucks."

"Awww, don't be mean." Milfie moaned.

Ranpha grinned. "Just kidding."

I sighed...those two never change.

Still, I now had a Jack Frost, I better remember to see Lavenza after this is done. I should also start obtaining more personas cause two or three won't be enough. We walked up to the next two floors and engaged in a battle with shadows which were Apsaras, Kusi Mitama and Eligor. I was able to obtain an Apsaras and Kusi, but the Eligor got away from us. Reaching the seventh floor, we heard voices again...

 _Help me...I don't want to be in the show..._

 _Oh, come now, dear. You are destined to be the star of the show!_

A show...what the hell is going on here?

"Sounds like Mint is in real trouble." Ranpha said. "But all this talk about a star of a show, what does he mean?"

"Oh, could it be something to do with the circus?" Milfie asked.

I blinked. "A circus?"

"Chitose and I read about it when we were at the space library on Transbaal."

"We don't have time for that." Morgana said. "Stay focused."

We reached the eighth floor, doing battle with more shadows and I was able to obtain an Eligor the second time around. With six personas, I now believed that I had more than enough variety for when we face the tower's boss. Making our way to the ninth floor, we stopped to hear those voices again.

 _Somebody...has to rescue me...where's my father when I need him?_

 _Hmm, those uninvited guests are still here. Hear this, trespassers, if you dare to cross me, face me at the top and see the wonderful show for yourself!_

"He's expecting us to go up there now." Morgana said. "Arnold, are you ready to take him on?"

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go and rescue Mint."

 _End Of BGM_

We rushed up to the top floor and all around us was one massive tent, a circus tent as Milfie would put it.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Who's There_

Then on the far end was a throne area and sitting on the queen's chair was...we gasped.

"Mint!" I called. "We're here!"

Mint noticed us, although she was strapped to the chair with ropes.

"Arnold...Milfie and Ranpha? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ranpha responded. "We're getting you out of here."

Mint's expression got serious. "You can't..."

"Ugh, why not?"

"Because it's a trap..."

"You mean there's a trap on this floor somewhere?" I asked.

"No, I mean that I'm the bait...the one who caught me is around here, but I can't see him."

I thought of a rough idea. "All of you, stand your ground." I looked up the ceiling. "Alright leader of this tower, you're around here, come on out!"

 _As you wish, young man!_

Suddenly, a large shadow appeared before turning into a man dressed in a circus outfit with a large wand.

"Welcome one and all to the marvelous and wonderful world of my circus show!" It greeted boldly. "Now allow me to greet myself. I am Sir Reginald, the conductor of my own circus show and the leader of the Tower Of Elegance."

"Wow, you sure have a high opinion of yourself." Morgana remarked.

"This beautiful young lady is my assistant and is also my star of the performance line-up I have prepared. None of you have the right to take her away from me."

"Hah! That's the leader of that other tower said and we proved him wrong." I said. "Besides, that lady is Mint who's one of us and she doesn't belong to you!"

Reginald lost his smile and grew serious. "I warn you now, young man. I have heard of your unexpected deeds from the Tower Of Omen. You may have won against Froma, but I am on a more grander scale than he was. You cannot win on strength alone."

"That's what you think." Morgana replied. "If you believe that we're just brawns, than you really don't know us. So quit the chit-chat, we're rescuing her and we're taking you down!"

 _End Of BGM_

"Hmph! Such rudeness from quite a peasant like yourself." An aura appeared around Reginald. "If you believe you have the intelligence to defeat me, why not prove it to me?"

We got our weapons ready as the battle started.

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Blooming_ _Villain_

The four of us formed a line whilst Reginald was charging up.

"You boys and girls are interested in my circus performance show?" He asked. "Then let me show you the opening act!"

He casted something and two lions strapped to a ball and chains appeared.

"He can summon monsters?" Morgana asked in surprise. "Watch yourself, everyone!"

We attacked and we focused on taking out the lions before they vanished away.

"Mediocre at best." Reginald spoke. "But the show is just beginning, delight yourself with this!"

He casted a spell that affected us in a way.

"Crap! We're now more likely to suffer ailments." Morgana said. "This is bad."

We then started to attack him, but he dodged each of our attacks with ease.

"Ah ah ah, ladies and gentlemen." He retorted. "You don't have my permission to attack me, enjoy the next performance!"

He casted a powerful spell, covering us in some kind of explosion and we were all knocked down...

 _End Of BGM_

"Dammit!" Ranpha exclaimed. "He's really strong."

"How can he avoid our attacks just like that?" Morgana asked, struggling to get up.

"Isn't there something you can do?" I asked him.

Morgana shook his head. "I can't, there's only so much I can do...but that doesn't mean I'm useless."

"No one's saying you are."

"No, you four can't lose." Mint pleaded who was still tied to the chair. "You need to get up."

"It is of no use, my deary." Reginald responded as he turned to her. "It seems that they excel with only their words and not their actions."

"That's not true!"

"Then what of yourself? What else can you do, besides reading the minds of a person." He shook his head. "You have become quiet disobedient, those who try to cross me must be met with severe punishment, I cannot let this act of immaturity of yours to slide this time."

I looked at Mint.

"Mint, you've gotta help us!" Milfie exclaimed.

"You need to believe that you can do it." I added. "Just look into my eyes, you need to trust us like we've done when we're all together!"

Mint looked at me and I saw that spark go into her eyes...she then bowed her head down.

"My, aren't you quite the sorry bunch?" Reginald asked. "I grow tired of sharing the same atmosphere, it is time that you all bid a deserving farewell performance!"

Mint clenched her fists. "I've listened to you go on and on for a long time..."

"What was that, do you have a final request?"

"SHUT YOUR HIGH AND ALMIGHTY MOUTH YOU ARROGANT JERK!"

"Blargh!?"

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Awakening_

 _At last...your soul has given birth to the powers you are fated with._

The yellow in Mint's eyes didn't appear and neither did the pain, this was different. Instead however, the voice was coming from up above where possibly her persona, was floating.

 _The moments you treasure with your_ _friends, the wish to support them whenever they are should always count for more than your riches._

The ropes were then loosened and Mint suddenly began floating towards the persona before turning around, all we could do was watch.

 _I am thou, thou art I. Provide your friends with the support I bring to you and let your adversaries know of your grace and purity from beyond!_

"I will...then please, help me support my cherished friends, Hebe!"

Mint then went suddenly inside her and we got up in shock.

"Mint?!" I yelled.

"I'm alright, Arnold." Mint replied from inside. "I'll provide support for you all, that arrogant gentleman has got to go!"

We suddenly gained our strength to get back up and do battle with Reginald who got ready as well.

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Will Power_

"If any of you get in trouble, I will be there to stop it." Mint said as her persona flew to behind us.

An aura went around Reginald and began to attack us with swipes his wand.

 _Reginald is attempting to avoid your element skills, use psychical skills if you have any._

Wait, was Mint speaking to us in our minds? That must be an ability from her persona.

I went first with a lunge attack...and it hit, Reginald got some damage his way. Ranpha then went with her physical skill and he was damaged again. Morgana and Milfie went for normal attacks.

"Impossible!" Reginald exclaimed. "How did you know I was doing that? Then I will simply deal with you all personally!" He was going for that explosion spell again.

The whole battle paused suddenly.

 _Oh no you don't! Use this, everyone!_

We suddenly felt like we could do more accurate hits and dodge his attacks easier. The battle resumed and he casted that spell, only for us to successfully dodge it.

"Why? What fiendish trickery are you using?!"

"That's none of your business." Morgana replied. "We can win this, let's finish him off."

We started using all of our attacks on Reginald and landing a critical one, we went for an all out attack and that was it, he yelled before falling down...we had won.

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Victory_

 ** _Arnold reached level 17!_**

 ** _Morgana reached level 17!_**

 ** _Milfie reached level 17!_**

 ** _Ranpha reached level 17!_**

 ** _Mint reached level 17!_**

My equipped persona was Eligor, but it didn't get a new skill. The others were able to get them, though.

 ** _Zorro learnt Magaru!_**

 ** _Fortuna learnt Zionga!_**

 ** _Aphrodite learnt Dekaja!_**

 _End Of BGM_

"Hah...I see..." Reginald panted. "So your previous victory wasn't a fluke, you really do hold the powers..."

"Yeah, now you get it." Ranpha replied.

"Very well...as a gentleman myself, I will concede defeat and leave this world." He stood up as the aura around him began to evaporate. "However, I will leave you with a final warning. You may have brought me and the Tower Of Elegance to ruin...but the others will hear of this and you will face much worse...farewell, ladies and gentlemen..."

He then collapsed and vanished away.

Mint then appeared beside us and nearly fell over, but I was there to catch her. "Mint? Are you okay?"

"Huh...Arnold...I'm so glad you're alright." She replied.

Suddenly, the tower started rumbling.

"The tower's collapsing, we need to get out of here!" Morgana exclaimed.

I grabbed Mint onto my back and we ran away down the floors and out of the tower as fast we could. When we were far enough, we watched the second tower crumble away before we rushed back to the Elsior where we would be safe again.

We were in Mint's room and I had placed Mint on her bed with her eyes almost closing.

"I feel tired." She spoke quietly.

"That's fine." Ranpha replied. "That's exactly how I felt when I got my powers."

"Just like before, she'll need time to recover and when she does, we'll talk about our next rescue mission." Morgana said.

Mint looked at me and smiled. "I'm glad you're safe, Arnold. When I'm back to normal, we can share tea together like always?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." I replied.

I felt a sense of relief coming from Mint...

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - The Power Of The Heart_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a new bond  
With the birth of the empress arcana  
may your powers continue to grow_

 _Social Link - Empress - Rank 1!_

 _End Of BGM_

There was more I wanted to go through, but we agreed to let Mint rest and call it a night. I had a feeling I would be called upon in my dreams again too...

* * *

 **So yeah, Mint will be the party's navigator. Someone who won't have attack skills, but will have buff and other support skills.**

 **Next time! Whilst Mint recovers, Arnold applies for another part time job whilst strengthening his established social links.**


	9. A Socializing Marathon

**Time now for some more bonding with his links as well as establishing a new one or two to boot.**

* * *

A Socializing Marathon

As I expected, I found myself dreaming and then standing in the Velvet Room.

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - The Poem For Everyone's Souls_

"We meet again." Igor said. "We are delighted that you have eliminated the second source of evil from within the Tower Of Elegance."

"Three of the towers now remain and you have gained another member who has powers different from the rest of your party." Lavenza added. "I also see that you've brought me the persona I asked for, thank you."

A card with Jack Frost on it flew out of my body and landed into her hand before going into the book...she seemed pleased.

 _Social Link - Strength - Rank 3!_

"I would now like you to obtain a persona named Kusi Mitama." She spoke. "Oh..."

"Yeah, I obtained one whilst I was in the tower, do you want it now?"

"I do...thank you for obtaining this as well."

Another card flew out of me went over to her book. "Your progress with my favors is going well...I am pleased to see you take my requests seriously."

I nodded in response. She was now more impressed with me.

 _Social Link - Strength - Rank 4!_

"The next persona I ask from you is to obtain the one called Yaksini, please return here when you have one."

"Now then, allow me to inform you of a new power." Igor said. "You are aware that fusing two personas will make a strong persona, correct?"

I nodded.

"Well, there is a way to fuse more than two, however, I would ask of you to accomplish more and you journey towards solving the mystery. This will do for now."

I sense a boost of encouragement from him.

 _Social Link - Fool - Rank 4!_

"Until we meet again..." He added.

 _End Of BGM_

I then awoke and sat up to find Morgana back in his normal cat appearance.

"Well done on another successful rescue." He said. "We're a stronger team now."

"And with Mint being our recon, we should have a better time of dealing with shadows." I replied. "By the way, about what I said last night."

"I know, you were cheering me up and i appreciate that. I once knew someone who was there for me when we first met."

"And are you getting that same feeling with me?"

He nodded. "Uh huh, we're on a roll, but we still have a long way to go."

"Indeed we do."

I sensed a common gratitude between me and him.

 _Social Link - Magician - Rank 5!_

"Well, time to build on my socializing and get a new job too, I really want the money to come in so I can pay that repairman."

"Okay by me, then let's go." He replied.

* * *

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Signs Of Love_

Back in the city and I went over to the bulletin board, the ads for the two other jobs were still there, working as a bartender was the next job I could apply for.

I made a call thanks to the number I saved a few days earlier.

"Hello...yes, I'm calling in regards to the vacant job...tonight at 17:30. Yes, I'll be there." I ended the call. "Now to go and see some of the others before I have to do my janitor work at the gym."

"Ah, you remembered." Morgana replied.

We went over to the weapons store to get a few improved weapons and armor as well as becoming acquainted with the blacksmith himself.

"How wonderful to see you again, Arnold." Ron greeted. "Say, do you think can lend an ear to me?"

"Sure, what's up?" I asked.

"Well, I think it would really benefit my blacksmith experience if you could find some materials for me."

"Materials?" Morgana asked. "You mean like some of the things we grabbed when a monster dropped them?"

Ron nodded. "Well said, my sweety Mona."

"Please stop calling me that..."

"I wonder, how do you two know each other?"

"Well, I'm in need of a special material that can't be found anywhere in the city, if you can find nine of these beauties, I'll reveal to you some of my prized gossip. Oh ho ho!"

He showed me a small crystal sphere from underneath the desk.

I blinked. "Well, it may be a bit more work to do, but I'll give it a go to get those."

"Awww, thanks cutie, you are such a wonderful steed."

Despite the odd compliment, I sensed a bond forming...

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - The Power Of The Heart_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a new bond  
With the birth of the emperor arcana  
may your powers continue to grow  
_

 _Social Link - Emperor - Rank 1!_

 _End Of BGM_

"So, do you have any of those for me?" Ron asked.

Morgana checked into my bag and sure enough, these was one that looked exactly the same. "You mean this?"

"Yes! Please hand it over to me, darling." I gave him the crystal, now he had two and he put them underneath the desk.

He seemed happy I got that one for him.

 _Social Link - Emperor - Rank 2!_

"Come back again soon if you need more protection or if you have more of those spheres, bye bye!"

* * *

We left the store and then went over to the abandoned building to take the next trial, but I was able to overcome it.

"Impressive once again, mortal." Erebus said. "The next trial will await you soon."

 _Social Link - Death - Rank 3!_

"Return here once more when you are ready." He vanished.

"We're getting stronger than I thought." Morgana said. "This is great."

I nodded in agreement before we left the building.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Signs Of Love_

"By the way, have you checked our funds?" He asked me.

"Hmm..." I looked into the pocket of the bag that held all the money we had gained from shadows. "Woah..."

"How much do we have?"

"We have 40,000 credits, just need 10,000 more and then I'll be able to pay the repair man to help fix the Elsior."

"Nice, but we should get more than what we need so we can cover other things like weapons."

"Agreed...but it's time for lunch now...to a cafe we go."

We found a place to have food at a cafe and after I was done, we began walking through a clean park before stopping someone with a camera.

"Oh this is a mighty fine day to get a good shot." The girl spoke before turning to notice me. "Oh, well howdy there, have we met before?"

I then remembered. "Yes we have, you're the repairman's daughter, right?"

"That's lil ol' me alright."

"So what brings you to the park?"

"Oh, it's a little somethin' I'd like to do when I'm not working at my daddy's place." She then checked her watch. "Ah darn, I'm outta time, I gotta go, new friend." She rushed off.

"A new friend?" I asked myself. "Oh well, better go back to the Elsior since I'm not needed till later on."

* * *

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Bridge_

I was on the bridge with Lester and we had a quick discussion on relationships, something he tends to keep quiet about.

"So as you know now, Arnold." He said. "It's not that I don't want to look for someone, I just enjoy the life of a bachelor too much to let it go."

"Right, I know the feeling since I'm bachelor as well."

"Exactly, so there's no need for one of us to do something we don't want to do, unless we have no choice."

That I could agree with, considering the situation. I sensed a mutual understanding on the matter.

 _Social Rank - Hanged-Man - Rank 3!_

"So, anything else?"

"Yeah, Almo and Coco, do you need anything?" I asked them.

"No thanks, we're okay." Almo replied.

"You're so considerate of everyone, aren't you?" Coco added.

Yeah, that's me alright...even though they didn't need anything, I could sense a positive gratitude from the both of them.

 _Social Rank - Sun - Rank 2!_

 _Social Rank - Moon - Rank 2!_

"Now who's the one trying not to be a bachelor." Lester remarked.

"Ha ha ha..." I laughed with a dry throat before leaving.

 _End Of BGM_

I then thought of seeing Milfie, so I went to her door and called for her before going in.

 _BGM:_ _Galaxy Angel - Milfeulle's Theme_

"Arnold! I'm so glad you're here." She said happily. "I have cookies baking in the oven."

"Cookies, eh?" I responded. "Were they made with good ingredients?"

"Yeah, with the ones I bought from the bakery we went to."

*DING*

"Oh, they're done!" Milfie grabbed a pair of oven miffs and opening the oven door, she placed the cookies on a cooler rack, they looked really well made.

"As expected, you know when the time is right for cooking." I praised.

"Tee hee. Once these cool down, you can have a few and so will everyone else." Milfie replied.

I sensed her happiness for cooking and a happy attitude.

 _Social Link - Fortune - Rank 3!_

"Well, I'll take two, Morgana might like one." I said.

"Oh yes, please do. I hope he likes it." She replied. "See you again soon."

I smiled before leaving the room.

 _End Of BGM_

Now to go down to D-Block and see where Ranpha is, knowing her, she might be down at whatever is left of the gym.

When I got there and walked in, I heard a punching bag being knocked around. I guess some of the equipment is still useful.

 _BGM:_ _Galaxy Angel - Ranpha's Theme_

"Oh, don't you see you down here much, Arnold." Ranpha saw me.

"Probably because I haven't trained much expect for when we're dealing for shadows." I replied.

"That's your best excuse?"

"I thought it was a good try..."

She shook her head. "Oh boy, guess I gotta train you hard once again...put on those pads now, I want you to learn your defense better."

I felt my body was gonna be on the line. "Okay..." Putting them on, I stood in the middle whilst Ranpha got ready to do her punches.

"Hi! Yah! Toh!"

"Woah, go easy on me."

"Hiyah! Tooh!"

A sudden kick to the pad and I fell down.

"Oops, I was getting too warmed up."

"That's an understatement." I muttered.

"Well, I hope you learn to take your daytime training seriously from now on."

"I will, I'll make sure I do."

She smiled. "That's a good commander."

Slightly backhanded that on, but I felt wanting to do better for Ranpha.

 _Social Link - Lovers - Rank 3!_

"I gotta train more for the next mission, what about you?" She asked.

"I think I'll lie down and get rid of this dizziness." I replied.

She sighed but smiled as I left the gym, good thing I didn't have the bag on my shoulders since Morgana is inside it.

 _End Of BGM_

I looked at the time, it was almost time to start my work, so I made my way over to the gym in the city.

* * *

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Like A Dream Come True_

I was dong my janitor work and it was okay, I had my own janitor clothing and the equipment I was given was good quality too. I had started with the hallways and then finish in the main gym hall, it was a big one for sure, but I was certain that I could clean this area at the first time of trying. I then saw Jane wrapping up her finished session.

"Hi Arnold, nice to see you here." Jane greeted. "How are you getting on with the work?"

"Well, it's my first real time doing this work, so I'd say it's early days." I answered.

"Oh right, you're only settling into it. Well if you keep it up, I'm sure you'll enjoy working here."

I sense some encouragement that would help me working here for a while.

 _Social Link - Chariot - Rank 2!_

"See you here again soon." She said before leaving the gym hall.

I then resumed with my janitor work, cleaning the rest of the place. When I was finished, I stored the equipment in the closet and changed back into my normal wear before leaving with wage I was given. But I wasn't done yet, I now had to go to the bar to have a word with the owner and see what the place is for myself.

I had made my way over to a trendy place, the store had the sign "Bright-Light" in neon lighting, I went on in and I heard some music going on in the back.

"Welcome, customer." A barmaid greeted.

"Hi, I'm actually not a customer." I corrected. "I'm here to speak with the owner about the bartender role."

"Oh, just one moment." She walked to the back of the room.

I had a quick look around the bar, this must be a top quality place to go for some...well, before the infamous night part begins. The barmaid came back with a man who had a mustache, sunglasses and was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and jeans, I get the feeling this guy was dressing up as someone from a forgotten era.

"Good to meet you, kid." He said. "My name's Frank Light, I'm the owner of this place."

"I'm Arnold and I must say you've got quite a trendy place here."

"Well that's kind of you, it's meant to represent a decade from a forgotten time line, some folks say it was a great period for music and that the movies were top notch." His smile faded. "But on a serious note, you think you can handle working behind the bar?"

"Well that's why I'm here, I have some experience with serving drinks and I'm gonna put it to good use."

"Well, we'll see. We're not working here today, so take it easy. But you'll start work properly tomorrow, make sure to come here by 17:30 so my barmaid show you the ropes."

"Hi, I'm Cindy." The barmaid introduced before shaking my hand. "Don't you worry, I'll take the tour nice and slow."

Frank smirked. "She's the best employee I have, but watch yourself with her, she's kinda popular among the guys who come here."

"I'll be careful." I replied.

"Good, then I'll see you here tomorrow. For now, get accustomed to his place and enjoy the music if you can." Frank left, walking to the back.

Cindy smiled at me with a wink. "I sure hope you can resist me, Arnold. Because if I think you're too good, I might tease you."

"If you do, then I'll deflect your advances." I smirked back.

She laughed. "Okay, you're good. But seriously, I hope we can become friends at least."

Shaking hands again, I sensed a sign of a new friendship...

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - The Power Of The Heart_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a new bond  
With the birth of the devil arcana  
may your powers continue to grow_

 _Social Link - Devil - Rank 1!_

 _End Of BGM_

"So will you be having a drink?" Cindy asked.

"Not today, thanks." I answered. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya!"

I left the bar and looked back, I had a feeling that on the days I'm working there, it's going to be quite an event.

* * *

 **The description of the bar and the feel of it...let's say that was meant to be a nod to the 80's, because I enjoy doing that stuff out of the blue. ;)**

 **Next time! Arnold continues to improve social links, but then Strega appear again with a warning message.**


	10. Social Links & Then Some

**The social link improvement continues for Arnold...and this one may be on the short side in terms of words, but quality over quantity is sometimes best.**

* * *

Social Links & Then Some

The night had arrived again and the three remaining towers appeared, but since Mint still hadn't recovered, we couldn't go to the towers.

We chose to walk to the city and see if going here when not a mission brings them out...sure enough, we felt a presence...they were here too.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 3 OST - Fearful Experience_

"Well, how wonderful to see you all in person again." Takaya greeted as he and the two others turned up.

"Who the heck are you?" Ranpha asked.

"Ah, is this the new member you rescued from the tower before?" He smirked. "Just so you know, we are Strega and I'm the one destined for greatness."

"You sure are full of it."

"And so are you it seems." Jin remarked.

Ranpha got irritated. "You wanna try me, punk?!"

"Settle down, Ranpha." I intervened. "There's no need to attack them, unless they do it first."

"Hmph!" Chidori said. "You are still beneath us."

"We are impressed that you defeated Sir Reginald and brought forth the ruin of the Tower Of Elegance." Takaya praised sarcastically. "But now, with the second tower destroyed, we are starting to feel concerned."

"Why's that? You worried that something will happen?" Morgana asked.

"That's for us to know and for you to not bother." Jin answered. "We're warning you now, stay away from the towers if you know what's good for you!"

"And what if we don't?" Ranpha asked.

"Then we will have no choice but to intervene." Takaya answered before he motioned something close to his jeans.

I gasped. "Wait...you're carrying a gun?"

He smirked. "And you finally see that I am armed? That took you quite a while to notice."

"Arnold, I'm not sure if we should get in their way." Milfie said. "We don't have anyone on our side who uses guns."

I knew what she meant, Forte isn't with us...we better rescue her soon if we want to have a gun wielder to counter Takaya.

"That shouldn't matter." Ranpha responded. "If they attack us, we'll just use our personas and kick their asses."

"My, you sure are a lively one." Takaya said. "Such raw passion and emotion."

"What's you're point?" I asked.

"It is just as we said, cease entering the remaining towers, you have been warned." The three left till they were out of sight.

 _End Of BGM_

Ranpha sighed. "Geez, who the hell do they think they are? I'll show them next time."

"That will have to wait, Lady Ranpha." Morgana replied. "Let's focus on waiting for Mint to recover and then plan to rescue the next person."

"Wait...you're calling me a Lady?"

"Uhhh, I-I mean that I say some things that can't be controlled."

I rolled my eyes...this cat will be close to pushing his luck with her some day.

* * *

We walked back to the Elsior and I went to the bridge, Lester wasn't around and neither was Coco, but Almo was there.

"Oh, Commander Arnold, what is it?" She asked.

"Just wanna speak with Lady Shatyarn." I answered. "If you can."

"Affirmative, setting up a transmission call."

The monitor switched on at the front of the bridge and Shatyarn appeared on it.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - White Moon_

"Good evening, Arnold." She greeted. "What brings you to call me during the night?"

"I would like to know how it's going over where you are." I replied. "Are Empress Shiva and Commodore Tact concerned for me?"

"They are and whilst I do not blame them, they feel helpless, knowing that there isn't anything they can do personally."

I sighed. "Yeah, I thought as much. But if they're worried then they should know that I am doing okay and the rest of the crew are too."

"Of course, I will let them know, it will surely lift thier spirits up for a little longer."

"And how about you?"

"I too cannot help but worry for you." She smiled. "After all, you once said that I resemble a mother that you've never had."

I smiled back. "I did say that once...worrying for me like a mother would for a child, I can feel the care from here which is a good thing."

"I'm pleased that you understand."

I sensed our bond growing a little.

 _Social Link - Judgement - Rank 3!_

"Well, please continue to stay safe."

I nodded before ending the transmission.

 _End Of BGM_

I began to feel sleepy, so I called it a night and got to my bed in the commanders room.

* * *

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Signs Of Love_

Daylight was across the city and building up my social bonds was all I could do for now.

Almo and Coco also came with me, cause they wanted to try out the cafe that I was at yesterday.

"The milk tea around here is real nice." Coco said.

"Yeah, it's kind of relaxing." Almo added. "Arnold, you picked a good choice here."

"Well thanks." I replied. "I just thought that grabbing a cup of tea here was something you would like."

"Especially when we have Milfie's cookies to share as well." Coco added. "I'm glad the employees haven't noticed these."

"Yeah, we're quite lucky, must be to do with Milfie's luck." Almo giggled.

I sensed their enjoyment around me.

 _Social Link - Sun - Rank 3!_

 _Social Link - Moon - Rank 3!_

"Well, we should go and check on the crew workers at the hospital." Coco said.

"Yeah, some of them must be healed by now." Almo added. "We'll see you later, Arnold."

 _End Of BGM_

I nodded as the two of them left the cafe. Making a payment, I then left the cafe too.

* * *

The next stop was at the abandoned building where I succeeded in yet another trial and being praised and somehow obtaining a crystal sphere that was dropped.

"I've got a question, Erebus." I said as I put the dropped item in the bag. "Do shadows have the same feelings and emotions as humans do?"

"Hmmm...that is a question we shadows have pondered over the centuries." He answered. "We understand that when a human displays an emotion, its shadow too feels the same and then its source is brought over to me so I feel it as well."

"So because of you being the god of shadows, you feel the emotion from a human greater than its shadow?"

"That is correct." He nodded with his arms folded.

I began to sense an understanding of his kind.

 _Social Link - Death - Rank 4!_

"Return for your next trial when you are ready, mortal." Erebus then vanished and I left.

* * *

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - How Much_

Next stop was the weapon store so I could handle the crystal sphere to Ron and he was happy.

"Thank you, honey." He said, putting the sphere underneath the desk with the two others. "Are you finding my weapons handy?"

"Yeah, with every improved weapon we buy, we seem to become stronger each time." I answered. "I hope you can continue to provide these things for us."

"Sweetie, I plan to keep this store going for as long as I like, well until I find the man of my dreams." He then swooned a little.

I could understand his reasons in some way...

 _Social Link - Emperor - Rank 3!_

"Come again soon, deary." He called as I left the store.

 _End Of BGM_

* * *

The afternoon came and I was at the city's book store with Lester, apparently he wanted to buy something that's been on his mind.

"It's not often you go outside the ship and go somewhere like this." I said. "What's the occasion?"

"Just looking for a few copies of something useful." Lester replied. "Some of which is personal."

"I see...could one of them be to do with being a bachelor?"

"You're sharp as always, but yeah, something like that."

Exploring along the several shelves, Lester grabbed at least three books and he nodded to me, signaling that he was done. He placed the books on the counter and made the purchase out of his own money. We then left the book store and he seemed a little happy to have them.

"Hey, here's a little secret." Lester said. "One of these has useful tips on how to become close friends with girls, I think it'll come in handy for me in the future."

"I won't say a word about it to anyone." I replied.

"Thanks."

I sense Lester putting his trust in me.

 _Social Link - Hanged-Man - Rank 4!_

"Well, I'll be going back now, see you back at the Elsior." He said before leaving with the books.

I looked at the time, it was almost time to head over to Bright-Light to do my first work day there.

* * *

I arrived at the bar a few minutes early before opening time and I settled into standing behind the bar counter.

"Okay, Arnold." Cindy said. "As soon as we're open, it might be easy at first with one or two people, but be ready for when a small crowd arrives."

"Got it." I replied. "I'll be ready to make a good first impression."

The doors were opened and in came one person who sat on the bar stools.

"Huh? Are you a new face around here?" The customer asked.

"I am." I answered.

"Hi and welcome to Bright Light." Cindy greeted. "What can we get ya?"

The customer made his order and with a bit of guidance from Cindy, I was able to make the drink he wanted and he seemed impressed. Then a few more came in after a few minutes passed by and the next thing I knew, I was getting the hang of serving one good drink after another, even though it was my first night.

After an hour passed by, there was a quick break for me and Cindy.

"So, how did you think you did?" She asked.

"I'd say nice going even though I just started here." I answered. "But I feel that was just a warm-up."

"I'll say, well I think you've got potential to be a great bartender, but maybe you'll do even better if you come here to work on the days you have as much as possible."

"We'll, it'll depend on my busy schedule, but it's good to know that I can be useful."

She smiled at me and I sensed that she could see the potential in me.

 _Social Link - Devil - Rank 2!_

"But, remember what I said. If you start wobbling a little, I'll have to be playful to you."

"Yeah, I remember." I replied with a sweat nearly dripping from my head.

After a while more, my working hours were finished and Frank came to see me.

"Not bad, junior. I like your potential." He said. "But don't let it go to your head, there may be some nights where it won't be that easy."

"Yeah, I have a feeling that this is gonna get more busy." I replied.

"And I can tell, seeing how a few customers were impressed with your drink serving. Anyways, here's your little reward for working well on your first time."

He handed me 2,500 credits, which I added to my already impressive pile of over 45,000 credits...just a little more to go now.

"Thanks, I best be off now."

"Yeah, go on kid, see you here on the next night you need to come here."

I then waved and left the bar, walking back to the Elsior.

* * *

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Reasoning_

Me and the rest of the party were outside, sitting by a table, watching the sun go down.

Just then, we heard footsteps coming from out of the ship and looked to see who it was.

"Hi everyone." Mint Greeted.

"Mint!" Milfie responded happily. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am all better now and I feel quite refreshed, happy to see you once again."

"That's good news." I said. "Does that mean you can now come with us to help us in battles with?"

"Yes, so just say the word and I'll provide support, Arnold."

I nodded. _I am so glad she's alright, it's not the same without her graceful presence._

"Awww, have you become a charming gentleman as of late, Arnold?"

My eyes opened wide, I had forgotten about her telepathy.

"Oooh what did he say?" Ranpha asked.

"A summary about candy." I answered. "Anyways, we should get ready, we have another rescue mission to do."

"Right, starting from tonight, we're going to the third tower of our choice." Morgana said. "The next one to the Tower Of Elegance that we destroyed is the Tower Of Courage, that's probably where your next friend is."

"Courage...that must be where Forte is, she is the ring leader and is the bravest one out of all of us." Milfie replied.

"Yeah, she also brings a lot of morale to the group too." Ranpha added.

"Then as soon as it's night time, we'll get going." I said. "Let's prepare to rescue Forte!"

As Morgana, Milfie and Ranpha went back inside to prepare, Mint looked like she something else to say.

"Arnold, if we do make it back here in one piece, I'll treat you to a drink and some of my sweets."

"Neat." I replied.

"But if you struggle to come back here, you owe me sweets which will come out of your salary."

I gulped. "I'll make sure that definitely does not happen." _I'm sure she won't go back on her word._

"Oh Arnold, you know that a young lady like me never goes back on her word.

I laughed quietly. But that's why I like Mint for who she is...

 _Social Link - Empress - Rank 2!_

"Well, I should prepare too, let's work together like we've done in the past." Mint said.

"Agreed, let us do so." I replied as she went back inside.

 _End Of BGM_

I stayed outside and watched the sun go down...we had our next tower of choice planned...I just hope we can do it quick before Strega has a chance to respond.

* * *

 **Next time! The party journey to the Tower Of Courage to rescue Forte, however, a slight twist comes into play...**


	11. The Tower Of Courage

**It's mission time in this chapter, but things won't go as simply this time as it's been before...**

* * *

The Tower Of Courage

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - The Voice Someone Calls_

Nightfall...and the three towers still remained, no matter how many times I see that moon rise, I can't help but feel that shame chill. The moment we walked to the city, our persona powers became active and whilst moving to the third tower, I gave Mint a quick explanation of the rival group we met recently called Strega before asking her to keep her senses active at all times. We soon stood outside the tower, doing a final check over our weapons and items before going in.

"This one is the Tower Of Courage." Morgana said. "If it's like before, this one will have stronger shadows waiting inside and I have no idea what kind of tower leader we'll face."

"If it's because of what that Reginald guy said, that was just mind games." I replied. "We're strong enough to go through all these towers, let's go inside."

"Right. Let's rescue Forte." Mint agreed with Ranpha and Milfie nodding.

However, the moment we stood inside, we heard footsteps approaching from outside.

"Hold it!" A voice intervened.

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - Fearful Experience_

Standing outside were the three Strega members...

"Crap!" I exclaimed. "I guess they were serious about it."

"You have chosen to defy us?" Chidori asked.

"Indeed we have, lady." Morgana answered.

"You three must be Strega and if so, how come my persona didn't detect you?" Mint asked.

"That would be to do with my persona." Jin answered. "You work it out from there."

"It appears than you have chosen to disregard our warnings." Takaya said. "Therefore, we have come here tonight, to put an end to this."

"You seem to have a high level of intelligence." Mint responded. "It's a shame however that you're using it for negative intentions."

"My intelligence far exceeds even yours, little girl. Why, I even know about the origins of the towers themselves, along with the shadows that appear here."

"Then tell us, what do you know about them?" I asked.

"I will gladly fill your head with this fact. You may be gaining powers with each other, but this city and the world we're on still crawls with sin. The remaining towers here are meant to represent the opportunity we have been given. A chance to start the world over, with a glorious leader that will one day awake."

"That's just stupid!" Ranpha dismissed. "Why would you wanna stop us for?"

"Simple." Jin answered. "If you destroy the towers, then the powers we have will disappear and so will the shadows. We can't let that happen, can we?"

"I assume you're on board with them as well?" Morgana asked Chidori.

"You are beneath me to earn an answer." She replied.

"Only a select few wield the power of a persona." Takaya continued. "And the towers that you have been taking down are a frontier that is ours alone to explore."

"That's your reason?" Milfie asked. "But what about the shadows, we can't let them do whatever they want if it means hurting friends."

Takaya lost his smile. "What difference does it make? There will always be disasters, whether they are caused by shadows or arise from human folly. No one can predict the future anyway."

"But that doesn't mean you have the right to order us about." Mint said. "I don't know much, but Persona-users are just that, you're not rulers of the city."

"That is beside the point." He sighed. "Surely you acknowledge the significance of how you are given powers when the night begins at precisely 20:00 hours."

"Don't act like you know me, for I disagree." I replied firmly.

"Why am I not surprised? How about the rest of you, do you wish to return to your normal, pathetic lives?"

"Pathetic lives?!" Ranpha exclaimed. "We're the Moon Angel Wing and we're the greatest pilots in the galaxy who fight against countless fleets!"

"Yes, we always put our lives on the line when we're out in space." Mint added. "We much prefer doing that over fighting shadows that can kill us easily."

"You really don't know us if that's what you think of us." Milfie said.

"Seems you've got your reasons for fighting." Jin responded. "But being in the military, piloting ships. That's still no reason to deny us our powers, so I say to hell with you!"

Suddenly, the entrance doors began to close.

"You wish to take away our powers?" Takaya smirked. "Then brave this tower without trying to escape so easily."

"Have fun in there." Jin added.

Chidori remained silent as the doors closed.

 _End Of BGM_

"Damn!" Morgana exclaimed. "They've locked us in!"

"We'll have to worry about that later." I replied. "Right now, we need to focus on Forte."

"In the meantime, I'll look for an alternate exit along the way." Mint said.

We walked up the stairway and opened the door, entering the first floor of the third tower.

 _BGM: Descent II (Redbook OST) - Techno Industry_

Well, this was not what I was expecting, the area was like one massive production facility. At least we could see perfectly, but that would be the same for the shadows.

Suddenly, a few sirens went off before stopping.

'WARNING!' 'UNAUTHORIZED ENTRY DETECTED!'

"So this tower's got security, works for me." Morgana said. "We'll be fine though as long as we keep our heads cool."

We agreed and then journeyed to the second floor where I stopped something shiny in a corner.

"Oh, what's that?" Ranpha asked.

I went over and picked it up. "It's a crystal sphere, a blacksmith we know is looking for these." I put it away and thought that maybe there's another one somewhere.

Walking up to the third floor, we heard another warning.

'ALL UNITS YELLOW ALERT!' 'PREPARE FOR INTRUSION!'

"It sounded like a robot." Milfie said.

"You mean like those ones we saw a in book from a forgotten era?" Mint asked. "That's not good."

"I get the feeling that we're dealing with something stronger than the last two bosses..." I muttered.

We made our way to the fourth floor and there were a few weak shadows in sight, but we dealt with them pretty quickly and dashed to the fifth floor.

 _'_ INTRUDERS SIGHTED!' 'BEGIN COMBAT MODE!'

Three shadows then appeared, two that were the same and a third that was different from those.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - Reach Out To The Truth_

"Looks like we have a pair of Yaksinis and a Feng Huang to deal with." Morgana said.

Yaksini, that's the persona Lavenza wants, I better do this right. "Mint, can you analyze the bird?"

"Give me a moment, I'll try to find it's weakness." She replied.

We attacked the first of the Yaksinis and defeated it, the enemy attacked in response, but we held our ground.

"The bird one is strong, but it's weak to electricity." Mint warned.

I then landed a critical on the Yaksini, knocking it down. I then let Milfie have her turn and she used her electricity skill to eliminate the bird.

"Wait...please...spare mercy!" The Yaksini pleaded.

This was my chance. "I will spare you, if you swear to lend me your powers going forward."

"Many thanks...I will plead loyalty to you." It turned into a card and flew into my body. Another persona acquired for Lavenza, she'll be impressed I'm sure.

 _End Of BGM_

The battle was over and something was shining on the floor, I went to pick it up. "Another crystal sphere, Ron's gonna be pleased to see me with two of these."

"Excuse me, who's Ron?" Mint asked.

"He's a blacksmith and I'm doing him a favor." I answered. "But now, let's carry on, we may have to deal with more attacks like that."

 _BGM: Descent II (Redbook OST) - Techno Industry_

We walked up to the next two floors where in the battles that followed, not only did we get stronger with our levels and learning a few new skills, I obtained two more personas, an archangel and a Shiki-Ouji which looked so darn cool. I also learnt of two new elemental attacks, psychic and nuclear which was what this persona was weak to.

When things settled around the seventh floor, we heard another siren go off.

'ALERT! ESCAPED CONVICT ON TOP FLOOR!' 'SHOOT ON SIGHT!'

"Escaped convict?" Milfie asked. "Does it mean Forte?"

"Sounds like she may be in trouble." Mint replied. "We gotta move faster!"

We rushed up to the ninth floor where we suddenly started hearing gunshots and missiles firing and some explosions.

"Sounds like there's a battle going on above us." Morgana said. "Watch yourselves."

We rushed up to the top floor and saw the scene that was going on...

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Desire_

In our view was a massive four-legged machine and it was targeting someone, that someone I was able to see.

"FORTE!" I yelled.

"Ngh..." Forte was panting and holding on to her left arm. "...Arnold...about time...you showed up..."

"Get away from that thing, Forte!" Ranpha exclaimed. "We'll get you out of here!"

Suddenly, the giant machine turned around and whirled it's weapons around, aiming at us.

"So, you are the intruders who've entered the tower without authorized clearance?" It spoke a robotic tone. "What biological nonsense!"

"Interesting, this one has more of a human intelligence." Morgana commented. "Hmm, reminds me of a palace from long ago."

"My orders are to protect the tower from all intruders, you have no access to be present here."

Forte smirked as she snuck away and went off somewhere, we couldn't see her.

"Such a one-track mind you follow." Mint said. "But before we engage, mind if we ask why these towers are here?"

"You do not have the right clearance to access that data, but I will authorize your deaths!"

Morgana sighed. "So much for reasoning...we'll have to defeat this one."

"Your biological forms are inferior compared to my strength. For I am the latest installment from DELTA-003, code-named, Titan!"

It suddenly released missiles and cannons at us, and we dodged for cover, getting separated in the process.

"Damn!" I exclaimed, getting up. "That thing has us outgunned, where's Forte?"

"I can sense her still around here." Mint answered. "I sense her power, but she hasn't awakened it yet."

"Then she needs to do it fast!"

Titan rearmed itself. "I will authorize you clearance to surrender if you value your worth more than you value your powers."

The rest of the party got up with me. "Screw you!" I responded in defiance.

"Affirmative, your life is now forfeit."

 _End Of BGM_

"Hah! Guess again!" A familiar voice intervened.

To our right was Forte and she was holding a rocket launcher, where did she get that from?

"Where did you acquire that weapon, prisoner?" Titan asked.

"Well..." Forte paused before firing a rocket at it, forcing Titan to step back a little. "...I swiped it from your weapon stock that was in the back. And it's thanks to the courage I felt from my friends."

We smiled at her, this was now her moment to shine so that we can be stronger.

"Now I'll admit, you did have me cornered and I began to think that even with my courage and weaponry, my morale wouldn't work if it was not shared by others I know. That is why I am proud to stand here and give my friends the support they deserve!" She then pointed at Titan. "And that's also why, I'm taking you down!"

 _BGM:_ _Persona 5 OST - Awakening_

 _Such courageous words, I am pleased with your clarification._ A female voice was heard.

"Uh! Ngh!" Forte was feeling that pain, but she did her best to stay on her feet.

 _Skills may show you the way, but the burden to raise morale to others who follow the same path will bring you the strength you otherwise cannot grasp. I am thou, thou art I, go forth and lead the way with faith and morality so that you may destroy your enemies!_

A card appeared in front of Forte and upon grabbing it, she yelled and an urge of power was released.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 5 OST - Will Power_

Forte's outfit was the same, but she now had an aura around her and floating behind her was her persona, an angel with white hair and a red dress to boot.

"Hah! Now that's more like it." Forte said, smiling. "Yo Arnold and everyone else, I'm ready to lay waste to this trash."

"Hell yeah!" I replied. "Then let us five stand together with Mint giving us support."

"Titan now has no choice to but to eliminate all of you with extreme prejudice!" Titan spoke.

"That's fine with us..." Forte smirked. "...let's blast them away and show them our morality, Maat!"

 _BGM:_ _Persona 5 OST - Blooming Villain_

It was battle time with the boss of this tower.

"Titan is aware of the towers eliminated, you will not commit this unauthorized act any longer."

"Why don't you just shut it you metallic piece of crap?!" Ranpha exclaimed.

"That's right, your command around here is going to end tonight!" Forte added.

"Very well, I will exterminate your biological forms right here!" Titan responded.

The battle began with Forte being the first to attack, she used an ice skill that did some damage. The rest of us then followed with our own attacks whilst learning to Mint's warnings. Titan attacked with a pair of cannons that hurt us a bit, we retaliated with Forte going first and she brought out a two handed sword that did some damage too.

"So your assigned weapon is a two-handed sword?" I asked. "I thought it would be a gun at least."

"Well you can't have it all, Arnold." She replied. "Gotta make do with what you have, just like I have to."

We continued attacking Titan and he was taking a lot of damage, he was resistant to psychical attacks as well, so we made do with many elemental attacks until it eventually started to wobble, the legs were giving way and losing control, then after a slip, Titan's main body fell to the ground with jolts of electricity appearing around it and the weapons broke away from the main part, showing pieces of broken missiles and shells...it was a very tough one, but the battle was over.

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Victory_

 _ **Arnold reached level 24!**_

 _ **Morgana reached level 24!**_

 _ **Milfie reached level 24!**_

 _ **Ranpha reached level 24!**_

 _ **Mint reached level 24!**_

 _ **Forte reached level 24!**_

Some of our personas also gained new skills!

 _ **Shiki-Ouji learnt Dekaja!**_

 _ **Zorro learnt Diarama!**_

 _ **Fortuna learnt Bad Beat!**_

 ** _Maat learnt Rising Slash!_**

 _End Of BGM_

"T-T-Titan...accepts your s-superior powers to be stronger than Titan's..." The defeated boss stuttered.

"Damn right!" Morgana replied. "We don't need your permission to take these towers down and we never will."

"Titan warns you t-t-to be aware of Ivy...she-she-she holds a g-g-girl captive...systems malfunctioning..." It's voice was going deep. "System...shutdooooowwwwnnnnn..."

Titan had shut down permanently before vanishing away...we had done it...another tower boss defeated...well until the rumbles started happening.

'WARNING! TOWER OF COURAGE HAS CEASED TO FUNCTION!' 'ACTIVATING SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE!'

"Come on, everyone, we gotta run!" I exclaimed.

We rushed all the way to the ground floor and then forgetting that the entrance door was still locked.

"Huh? It's locked?" Forte asked. "Leave it to me." She pulled out the rocket launcher from before and she blasted a large part of the wall, showing a way out. "Move it!"

We rushed to the hole and jumped out one by one till we rushed onwards and then looked back to witness the collapse of the third tower before leaving the city.

Back at the Elsior, we caught our breaths and I was relieved that we got out of there safely despite being locked in by Strega.

"Hey, Arnold...thanks for saving me." Forte said as the others went inside. "Even though it was meant to be us finding you, you manged to find me.

"Yeah, but it was worth going through the trouble to do so." I replied. "But for now, you should rest for a while."

She smiled. "Yeah, I'll take it easy until I'm ready to rumble again."

I sensed an understanding that we had formed...

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - The Power Of The Heart_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast eastbalished a new bond  
With the brith of the Tower arcana  
may your powers continue to grow_

 _Social Link - Tower - Rank 1!_

 _End Of BGM_

"Oh, when I do recover, care for some target practice?"

"Yep." I nodded. I was thinking asking her about my broken desert eagle, but I chose to leave it for another time.

* * *

 **Originally, I wanted to give Forte the Strength arcana, but since Lavenza has it, I couldn't. So I gave her the Tower one instead as an alternative.**

 **Next time! With Forte recovering, Arnold applies for the third part time job he can do, as well as finally having the money to pay the repairman.**


	12. Funds, Exchanges & A Mansion

**I have confirmed that this will be the halfway point in the story, which will make this my longest story ever. Also, I plan to have some future Social Link events (like the ones in this chapter) where the rank goes up by two and maybe some where several ranks go up at once, in order to speed things up a little.**

* * *

Funds, Exchanges & A Mansion

I had started getting used to having my dreams being invaded by the Velvet Room, I couldn't complain either for I was bringing in decent results.

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - The Poem For Everyone's Souls_

"How nice to see you again." Igor greeted. "You have eliminated the third tower and rescued another friend that has gained a persona, very impressive. As a reward, let me inform you about fusing personas. If you have more then two personas, you can fuse them together to make one persona that could be even stronger than when fusing two. You may now request of me to perform a triangle or cross persona fusion."

That's quite a reward, now I can fuse three or four personas at once...I smiled at his generous gift.

 _Social Link - Fool - Rank 5!_

"Please continue to improve your social links as well and I may reward you even further."

I nodded.

"I have also sensed a persona you have acquired for me." Lavenza said. "Thank you, Arnold."

The card that had Yaksini in it flew to her, I was now halfway through the assignment and I felt pleased.

 _Social Link - Strength - Rank 5!_

"You have now completed half of the tasks, I believe you will finish the rest for me. The next persona I ask of you is one called Fuu-Ki, good luck."

"Till we meet again." Igor added before I felt the dream ending.

 _End Of BGM_

I then woke up from my bed and got out.

"So the one we rescued was Forte." Morgana said. "She seems like a confident woman."

"Well, that's because she's the ring leader." I replied. "Long ago, I was second-in-command of the angel group until a few military roles were changed."

"So there was a commander before you?"

"Yeah and now he's a commodore back at Transbaal which is far away from this world."

"I see, anyways, two towers remain and we have two more to rescue?"

"We do...and we'll find them as soon as Forte is ready."

Morgana nodded. "And you can count on me to help as always."

I sensed his determination to keep helping me.

 _Social Link - Magician - Rank 6!_

"So then, business as usual?" He asked.

"Yeah, although I'd like to make a stop at the repair store along the way, I believe we now have more enough to pay the guy." I answered.

We had a look at the money we had made battling the shadows and it surprised us both.

"Woah! We've got over 100,000 credits, guess that last boss we beat had some huge stacks of money!"

"Probably, but now it means we can pay the repairman, hopefully the rest of this ship's crew will be alright to help out as well."

"Sound like we have a busy day today, let's get going."

We left the room and started our day of social linking.

* * *

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Signs Of Love_

First stop had to be the repair department store, I was greeted by the same guy and I smiled at him.

"Well howdy again, Arnold." He said. " Did somethin' nice 'appen?"

"Yep." I nodded before handing over the money that made up 50,000 credits. "I did enough work around the city to get the money together."

"Well, butter my biscuit! Ya must've worked your darn butt off to get that kinda money." He took it and grinned. "Alrighty, ya got yourself me and my daughter on board, we'll help ya fix that ship."

"Awesome, thanks."

"Say, I never introduced myself yet. The name's Jimmy McLocke and I'm also the owner of this mighty fine store."

I shook his hand and sensed a bond forming.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - The Power Of The Heart_

 _I am thou, thou art I_  
 _thou hast established a new bond_  
 _With the birth of the hierophant arcana  
may your powers continue to grow_

 _Social link - Hierophant - Rank 1!_

 _End Of BGM_

"Just wait one moment while I get my crew to prepare for the big job." He walked inside and then his daughter came out.

"Pa seems to be happy today, it is to do with the money he was askin' for?" She asked.

"Yeah, he gave me his name too, so I think he's a good man." I answered.

"Oh in that case, I'm Chelsea McLocke. A repair worker and a photographer when I'm not workin'"

Shaking her hand, I too felt a bond forming, twice in one day already.

 _GM: Persona 4 OST - The Power Of The Heart_

 _I am thou, thou art I_  
 _thou hast established a new bond_  
 _With the birth of the hermit arcana  
may your powers continue to grow_

 _Social link - Hermit - Rank 1!_

 _End Of BGM_

Jimmy then came back out. "Alrighty, me and my crew will be around your ship by 6pm, we can talk about the arrangements once we get everything ready."

"Okay, I'll see you both later." I replied before leaving the repair store.

* * *

Next, I went over to the high street area and over to the bulletin board, there was now only one job available, I just had to get it after spending 50,000 credits earlier.

"Hello...yes, I am calling in regards to the occupation role...by 13:00 at the mansion...I understand, thank you. Goodbye." I ended the call.

"Looks like you're gonna be a gardener." Morgana said. "Are you sure you wanna do that?"

"Well to be honest, it's something that Milfie would more likely do than me." I answered. "But I gotta get by, I can't rely on just defeating shadows for small change."

"Unless it's a really big one, but anyways, I won't judge." He smirked. "Where to, next?"

"The weapons store, I have those two crystal spheres to give to him."

* * *

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - How Much_

Well, Morgana preferred to not come out of the bag, but I couldn't blame him. I walked to Ron's store and handed in the two crystal spheres.

"Well, aren't you a massive ray of sunshine, dear?" He said happily. "So what kind of gossip do you want next?"

"It's a curious one...when did you first open this store?"

"Oh, that's easy, I first came to this city one day. I then met this grizzly man who was working as a blacksmith, he showed me to the store we're in and I dreamt that this I wanted to do. So he gave me a few tips on forging weapons and before I knew it, I was turning out to such a young star."

"But I assume it took a while because of your preferred gender?"

"Well he was kinda hesitant at first, but when I told him that I was proud to have come out, he didn't let it bother him ever since."

"So where is he now?"

Ron sighed. "He retired a few months ago, it was also around the time when strange things started happening at night."

At night, so the night when the towers and the shadows came along for the first occurred a few months ago. I sensed a double whammy of being on the right foot with Ron.

 _Social Link - Emperor - Rank 5!_

"Well, thanks for the spheres anyways, remember to come back if you have any more, darling." Ron said.

"Hmhm, I will." I replied, leaving the store.

 _End Of BGM_

* * *

Next up was the abandoned building to do another trial and somehow, I obtained an item that was dropped from one of the shadows and it was yet another crystal sphere.

"Your strength is continuing to shine, mortal." Erebus said.

"I sometimes wonder about that." I replied. "I often wonder about the limits of a human's strength and thinking if it's the same with shadows."

"A soul's strength can have no limits, it is however up to the limitations of one's psychical form that determines what one's strength reaches it's full potential."

"Yeah, that is a good point. Then I should be grateful that I have this power to hold strength I wouldn't normally have."

Erebus slowly nodded...I sensed he could understand what limitations I have.

 _Social Link - Death - Rank 6!_

"Return to me for your next trial, you have a while to go still." Erebus vanished into the ground.

I then left the building, it was time for lunch too, I had such a habit of doing that from time to time.

* * *

Lunch was done and I had made my way over to the mansion, the gates were open though, so I walked through and then to the mansion itself.

"Wow, this is one classy mansion, no doubt a very wealthy person must live here." I commented before stepping in and I heard some music playing through.

"Good day to you, sir." A butler greeted. "Do you have business here today?"

"I certainly do." I answered. "I have come to inquire on the vacant job role as gardener."

I then heard hands clapping from up the stairway, at the top was an elderly man with a very rich suit and a cloak.

 _BGM:_ _Dark Rose Valkyrie OST - Let's Dress Up_

"Welcome to my family mansion, young man." He greeted in a class accent. "I am Lord Alfred, proprietor and owner of the Alfred family mansion." He walked down the stairs.

"So you are a lord?" I asked. "Then my apologies for not greeting you properly." I then bowed.

"That is quite alright, even a wealthy and charming gentleman cannot achieve perfection." He held his hand out to shake mine. "You are here to enroll as my mansion's gardener, is that correct?"

"That would be indeed, sir."

He smiled. "Please refer to me as Lord, I insist."

I nodded. "Of course, Lord."

"Good, now follow me to the garden, it is this way."

I followed Lord Alfred down a hall and to the right which then took us to a very large garden with a pair of greenhouses. Milfie would love to have a garden like this I'm sure.

"This young man is where you will be working, I trust that you have experience with gardening before?" He asked.

"I do, Lord." I answered. "I am also aware that I must be here at 10:30 in the morning on Sunday and Monday only."

He nodded. "Very good. Ah, here comes one of my maids."

Just then, a maid appeared from another door and walked up to us.

"Arnold, this is Debra Alcott." Alfred introduced. "You will most likely see her around the garden on a few occasions."

"A pleasure to meet you, Arnold." Debra greeted. "I do hope we become better acquainted."

"Now if you excuse me, I must attend to other matters." Alfred smiled before going back inside.

"So Derba, will you be under my wing of sorts in regards to gardening?" I asked.

"Only on the days when I don't work full time as a maid." She answered. "I do have a lot of knowledge in gardening, so I will be sure to answered any questions you may have. I wholeheartedly recommend it for when you must do work in the greenhouses."

"Well I'll sure to keep that mind as I learn my way through this job."

I sensed our mutual acquaintance forming...

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - The Power Of The Heart_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a new bond  
With the birth of the temperance arcana  
may your powers continue to grow_

 _Social Link - Temperance - Rank 1!_

 _End Of BGM_

"I shall see you here tomorrow for when you start work, have a wonderful afternoon, Arnold." She said.

"You too as well, Debra." I replied before making my way out of the mansion and leaving the grounds, I had a feeling I was going to learn a lot at that place.

* * *

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - Like A Dream Come True_

Today was a Saturday, so I was doing my janitor work at the city gym and I had just finished cleaning up when Jane came by.

"Say, Arnold. Want a useful exercise tip?" She offered.

"Sure, I'm in." I answered. _At least it would get Ranpha off my back a little bit._

Moments later and I was doing basic stretches and I was getting into it a lot better than I thought.

"I can see why you're good." I said. "I do feel better now."

"Thanks, but that was only a free tip." She replied. "If you want more, you should join the club."

"I'll think about it..."

She laughed. "I'm joking, I'm sure you're just a busy as me, so it's fine."

I sensed that she a good sense of humor and I like that.

 _Social Link - Chariot - Rank 3!_

"Alrighty, see you again soon." She said, waving and leaving.

I soon then left the gym afterwards.

* * *

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Bridge_

I was on the bridge with Lester, Coco and Almo and I was speaking Shatyarn at the moment.

"And so, the Elsior will be going under repairs." I said. "Not sure when it might finish."

"I am relieved to hear of this news." Shatyarn replied. "It is good that even Lost Technology as sacred as the Elsior can be saved."

"Yeah, but I'd say it was a close one and I can't say the same about the Emblem Frames either, they're still a mess too."

"I am sure they can agree to a deal if you play the negotiations correct."

I nodded...knowing that my bond with Shatyarn was growing.

 _Social Link - Judgement - Rank 4!_

"Well now, I must be going, take care, Arnold."

"You too."

I ended the call and just as I did so, a few beeps went off.

"Commander, incoming transmission from a fleet far away." Almo said.

"What...no way!" Lester exclaimed. "I thought they weren't due until another week."

"It's probably something else." I pondered. "Put it through."

 _BGM:_ _Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers - Noah_

On my monitor screen was a surprise...Noah was the one calling.

"Hello Arnold...it has been a while." She said.

"Noah?!" I gasped. "It really has..."

"Now, Shatyarn had informed me of your situation, I'm sure you already know that I'm on my way to the planet you're stranded on with an assigned fleet?"

"I do...and so far, we've been very lucky to have remained hidden here in this forest."

"Good, because you know that I will be after you if I find the Lost Technology to be a pile of scrap metal."

I gulped. "Y-y-yes...although, I had no choice, I was sucked in by the planet's atmosphere after all."

"In that case, I should prepare myself and the fleet for an emergency impact." She then smiled a little. "Yet somehow, I cannot help but feel good to see you."

I smiled back...she may not admit it, but she likes to praise those who work hard. It was faint, but I sensed a bond forming...

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - The Power Of The Heart_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a new bond  
With the birth of the star arcana  
may your powers continue to grow_

 _Social Link - Star - Rank 1!_

 _End Of BGM_

"When I eventually do arrive here, you better inform me of everything that's happened." Noah said. "No secrets, even if they're ones where others think you're crazy, understood?"

"Yes, Noah, even if others think I'm pleading insanity." I replied. _They wouldn't understand about personas and shadows unless it happened to them._

"Good, I'm cutting transmission now. Be safe." She ended the transmission.

"Sheesh...despite her short height, she sure likes to be blunt."

Lester laughed. "That's an understatement."

I sat back and sighed...all I had to do now was wait for Jimmy's repair crew to arrive.

* * *

 **The line "Well, butter my biscuit!" is a reference, I wonder if anyone can guess it.**

 **Next time! Forte recovers a little earlier and with the Elsior going under repairs, the party takes it easy for the night at a hotel.**


	13. A Hotel & A Beach

**As of this chapter, I have almost finished this story. So this and the next two chapters are to follow.**

* * *

A Hotel & A Beach

The time was 18:00 and just as he promised, Jimmy, his daughter Chelsea and a bunch of repairman had just arrived and then, there were ever more that had turned up.

"Howdy Arnold, apparently, these people behind my partners say they're crew workers." Jimmy said.

I looked, it wasn't all of them, some of the more familiar ones were missing like Kuromie, Creta, Doctor Cera, the store guy and the lady in the cafeteria. "They sure are, that means we have a good chance to finish it early if everyone works together." I replied.

"Well, why don't ya let the experts like me and the rest start the work, everythin' else can be done by the crew."

I nodded. "That's fair enough, so how long will it take?"

"Just give us three day and we'll have it all fixed up an' ready to fly. We'll even add in a landing pad shaped to fit the size of your ship for free."

Wow...this guy sure knows his stuff and he drives a good bargain. It felt like a huge weight was coming off my shoulders.

"Though we're gonna get started soon, a rainfall's comin' in tonight."

"Oh right, do we need to leave the ship?" I asked.

"Darn tootin' an' don'tcha worry, we'll keep ya fine ship away from any would be bandits!"

That was all the conviction I needed. Chelsea then turned up.

"Chelsea, time ta get workin'."

"Okay, pa."

Both of them smiled at me and I sensed good intentions from them both.

 _Social Link - Hierophant - Rank 2!_

 _Social Link - Hermit - Rank 2!_

"Come on, let's go." I motioned to the other three and getting everyone else out, we left the ship.

* * *

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - Reasoning_

Nearly all of us were outside, we saw the sun setting, but there were several rainclouds arriving, that led me to a question.

Just when I was about to ask, I saw Forte come out of the ship and she seemed to be back to normal.

"Yo, everyone." She greeted.

"Ah, Forte, how are you doing?" Ranpha asked.

"I feel good and fresher than ever." She turned to me. "By the way, I heard about your gun getting broke, mind if you hand it to me?"

"Sure thing." I replied, giving the desert eagle to her. "I'll have a look over it when I have time. Anyways, could you bring me up to speed?"

"Not a problem." Morgana answered who explained the whole situation.

Forte had a serious look on her face. "Well, there's crazy stuff we expect to see and then there's crazy talk."

"But we're telling you the truth." Milfie said.

"I know you are, after all. I understand that I have a Persona just like you all and the powers that come with it. So basically, we need to remove the last two towers and rescue Vanilla and Chitose?"

"Indeed." Mint answered. "But it doesn't seem like we'll be able to do that tonight."

"And I must ask you, Morgana." I added. "What if the moon rises, but the view is blocked by the clouds?"

"That's...a new one on me."

I sighed. "What..."

"Well, I don't even know and we're not gonna bother asking Strega either."

"The fact those three are rival persona-users and that they tried to block you in makes them very dangerous." Forte said. "Possibly more dangerous than an automated fleet."

"Yeah, considering that Takaya man is armed as well." I added. "I guess we'll just see what happens when it's night time."

Lester, Almo and Coco then came on out.

"Arnold, it seems you got a team of professionals to work on the ship." He asked. "I gotta ask, do we have the money for all that?"

"Of course we do." I answered, thinking of a white lie. "We get decent wages, considering that we're out in space nearly all the time."

"Well that's true, I just didn't expect a guy like you would splash out a lot of money at once."

"That's what makes Arnold full of surprises." Mint said.

"Hehe, yeah there is that as well. As long as the ship gets fixed, I really shouldn't complain, but where can we sleep for the next three nights?"

"Maybe we should check in at a very large hotel." Coco said.

"Yeah, good idea." Almo agreed. "There's a really good one, one of the hospital employees we spoke to when the crew workers were there recommended it."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, it's also by the beach side. Too bad that we can't go there when it might rain, but it should be perfect for it tomorrow."

Tomorrow...damn, I'm meant to be working at the mansion garden in the morning, I hope the beach thing happens in the afternoon.

"An afternoon at the beach would sound perfect." I suggested, hoping for the best. _Most of us aren't morning people after all._

"Nope, that's just you, Arnold." Mint replied, obviously she read my mind.

"Thought of something embarrassing again, mister?" Forte smirked.

"Yes and no, it depends on a person's perspective." I answered.

"Well, if you so."

We then looked up at the sky, it was night time...but nothing happened, the same feeling I had when those powers came and when the towers appeared. None of that occurred this time, but what I did feel was a drip from the sky. A light shower was about to start, it'll be normal rainfall shortly.

"Uh oh, rain's coming." Milfie said.

"Yeah, we know that." Ranpha responded.

"Come on, to the hotel!" I exclaimed.

* * *

One random super hero theme later and we arrived at the hotel.

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - Iwatodai Station_

"This is the place?" I asked.

"Wow! This looks much nicer than my room." Milfie said in surprise.

"It's not too shabby." Lester added. "You two girls chose a good place."

"Isn't that nice, Almo?" Coco asked. "He praised you."

"Yeah, my dream is coming true." Almo replied.

"What are you two whispering about?" Mint asked.

"Ah! It-it's nothing!"

"No time like the present." Forte said. "Let's look inside."

We all walked in and I went up the reception to book four rooms for three days and two nights. Amazingly, there were more than enough rooms available.

"Alright, I've made the purchase, the condition is that you've gotta pair up and share a room each." I told them. "So you've all gotta decide who to share which room with."

"That's fine by us." Forte replied. "How about it, Ranpha?"

"Sure, I don't mind." Ranpha said.

"Oh, you don't wanna share one with me?" Milfie asked.

Ranpha seemed to dislike the idea. "Forget it, last time we shared a room, you snored all the way through the night!"

"Wha?! I don't snore! I once stayed up all night to see if I snored and I didn't."

"Milfie, that doesn't sound healthy." Mint said. "Anyways, you don't mind if I share a room with you?"

Milfie perked up a little. "Yeah, okay."

"You up for sharing a room, Coco?" Almo asked.

"Yeah, absolutely." She answered.

"That just leaves me and Lester." I declared. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Nah, not at all." He replied.

Although technically, Morgana would be in our room as well, but he would have to remain hidden until Lester sleeps.

I assigned them the hotel room keys I was given and we all made our way to our shared rooms.

 _End Of BGM_

I was standing by the balcony, the rainfall had settled in, fortunately, the balcony had a roof to protect me from getting wet.

"Yo, Arnold. You calling it a night yet?" Lester asked.

"Not just yet." I answered. "I just needed some air, it's been a while since I had a chance to stop and take in the view of this city."

"Yeah, I can see where you're coming from. By the way, I've been wondering. What kind of girl are you into?"

I hummed. "Well, it would have to be someone who likes being happy, is very supportive, has good grace, a reason to be brave, reliable and willing to do the right thing."

"So you go for any girl, is that it?"

I nodded. "Pretty much."

"Haha, that's fine. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure what kind I would go for...but if I wanted to, I know someone I could ask for support."

"Of course, you would get it from me 100%."

"Hehe, anyways, night."

Lester went over to his bed whilst I felt a growing bond with him and me.

 _Social Link - Hanged-Man - Rank 5!_

Morgana then appeared out of my bag.

"You sure know how to live the good life." He said quietly.

"I think it's because I have some luck going for me." I replied. "We may be having a break here, but after the beach party, we'll get back to work."

"And that's why I picked you as leader, cause you keep it all together."

That made me smile and I sensed my bond with Morgana improving as well.

 _Social Link - Magician - Rank 7!_

"For now, I'm calling it a night." I said, going inside and over to the empty bed and waited to sleep...

* * *

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - The Poem For Everyone's Souls_

I knew it, I'm in the Velvet Room once again whilst sleeping...whatever happened to using the door? Oh right, it's because I haven't done that for a while.

"Welcome." Igor greeted. "I have summoned you here for I wish to let you know. You have formed so many social links now, there aren't many left to form, but I am sure you will find the remaining bonds that you have yet to form. As a reward, let me grant you the ability to obtain a few more personas, I trust you will use this well."

Igor sounded delighted at my social link progress...

 _Social Link - Fool - Rank 6!_

 _I can now obtain up to ten personas!_

"That will be all until next time. Sleep well..."

 _End Of BGM_

* * *

It was the start of the morning and I checked the time on the wall, it was approaching 9:00. I only had some time until I had to go to the mansion to do my first work. I got changed and then walked out of the room, it seemed that Lester was already awake and out of the shared room. I was sure he would be okay with me having the key.

I then rushed over to the mansion and I had five minutes to spare which was kinda perfect timing. I took a deep breath and straighten myself out before entering.

 _BGM: Dark Rose Valkyrie - Let's Dress Up_ **  
**

I was asked to change into a summer uniform and put on a green overall and gloves. I started work inside the greenhouse and filling up the pots with compost and applying seeds. When I brought a finished tray of them to put by the vacant slot of where they were to be planted, I saw Debra come from out of the side door.

"A very good morning to you, Arnold." She greeted.

"Good morning, Debra." I answered.

"It is wonderful to see you work already, are those your first batch?"

"They are, at first, it took me a while to think back on what to do, but as soon as I remembered, the experience came back."

She smiled. "How delightful, although if I may suggest. Do not hesitate to ask for an opinion from me."

"Of course, I haven't forgotten. In which case and they are my first batch, how do they look?"

Debra had a look at the tray I had placed down.

"Hmm, I would say they are quite decent. It appears that you have a basic knowledge of looking after plants. Please continue to improve."

"I will, thanks, Debra."

I was glad that she gave me some feedback.

 _Social Link - Temperance - Rank 2!_

"Now I must return to my duties, have a pleasant day."

I nodded as she left me to continue with my work.

 _End Of BGM_

* * *

Thankfully, I was able to get back to the hotel in time and then join the others at the beach and it was glorious in a way.

 _BGM: Huniepop OST - Water Park_

The beach side had far much more than just a normal beach, there was a volleyball net and a very clean pool watched over by a lifeguard. The four angel girls, Almo and Coco had brought along their swimsuits whilst Lester had long swimming trunks. Morgana had his head out of the bag as always as he couldn't help but gaze at Ranpha in her swimsuit. Milfie, Ranpha, Mint and Forte had theirs which I had seen before, Coco's was a white-checkered swimwear with cyan glitter and Almo's was light purple all over.

I sat by one of the beach long chairs with a long umbrella above me and I couldn't help but gaze at the beauty I was seeing...I could get used to this so much.

"What are you grinning for, Arnold?" Lester asked, sitting on the opposite side with a pair of soda cans.

"Well come on, a man's gotta admire what he sees." I answered. "And right now, it's like a beauty contest is starting."

He laughed. "If it's like that, then you can count me out."

I said nothing more on the subject, the view of seeing them happy and enjoying themselves was enough for me.

I then felt a group of senses that were rolling into one, as if my bonds with the people I have had grown at once, except for Morgana for some reason.

 _Social Link - Fortune - Rank 4!_

 _Social Link - Lovers - Rank 4!_

 _Social Link - Empress - Rank 3!_

 _Social Link - Tower - Rank 2!_

 _Social Link - Sun - Rank 4!_

 _Social Link - Moon - Rank 2!_

 _Social Link - Hanged-Man - Rank 6!_

"Arnold! We're gonna play volleyball." Ranpha called. "Could you join in, please?"

"alright, but I warn you, I've gotten good." I replied, getting out of the chair and joining in.

How I wish the beach party could last forever, but it can't sadly. Because after this, it would be time to get back to work and resume with the mystery solving.

* * *

 **Sometimes, it's just nice to kick back and enjoy the good times during a hot summer day, right?**

 **Next time! The party gets serious as they plan to rescue Vanilla from the Tower Of Fertility.**


	14. The Tower Of Fertility

**It is time to rescue Vanilla and I know someone who's been waiting a long time for this part, but it won't be simple for I have a few slight twists ahead...**

* * *

The Tower Of Fertility

Night had arrived, there were no rainclouds this time, so we could see the moon rising up clearly till it set in the evening sky, then the two remaining towers appeared.

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - The Voice Someone Calls_

My party walked to the city and our powers came on, this more than confirmed a part of the mystery. When it's a clear night, the moon rises and all of this happens. If there are rain clouds blocking it, then it doesn't. We proceeded to the next tower in our clockwise method, this would be the fourth tower we're taking down.

"This one is the Tower Of Fertility." Morgana said.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but how do you know the names of these towers?" Forte asked.

"It's like I said yesterday, I've been in this world much longer than you all. Thanks to my sneaking ways, I was able to get some information about the towers."

"I see, in any case, this tower should be where Vanilla is." I said.

"There's no sign of Strega this time." Mint added. "But I am sensing some strong powers from within this tower."

"It'll probably be stronger shadows, watch your backs in there." Morgana advised.

We entered the tower and walked up the stairway, opening the doors and entering the first floor.

 _BGM: Metal Gear Solid OST - Warhead Storage_

The interior of these towers do not even compare to each other. Now this one looked like we stumbled into a research facility, there were photo frames of plants and flowers on the wall and a pile of sealed boxes were in a tower form in the corner. There were no shadows present, but there was someone standing several feet away from us.

We all gasped in unison. Standing in front of us was the angel wing girl we knew we would find here, the white dress, the light green hair, her red eyes...wait, something's not right. Her eyes are red, but the pupils were bigger than they should be, why? Then we saw her nanomachines appear and turn into a small blue fox, it didn't look friendly.

"Vanilla?!" I exclaimed. "Is that you?!"

"Welcome to the Ivy Nanomachine Research Facility." She greeted in a toneless manner. "Do you wish to speak with my mistress?"

"Huh...what are you talking about?" Milfie asked. "Don't you recognize us?"

Vanilla looked at us and she did not blink once. "I do not. This is the first time we have met."

"Come on, Vanilla. Don't joke around like that." Ranpha said.

"You are incorrect, I am not Vanilla." She put a left hand below her neck and closed her eyes. "I am Valerie Hart and I follow the orders of Mistress Ivy."

"Valerie?" Mint asked. "What's going on?"

"You may explore this facility if you wish, but it is taboo to proceed beyond the fifth floor." She turned around and walked up the stairs.

Forte had a serious expression. "There's something going on here."

"I get the feeling we're dealing with something more than just a boss of a tower." Morgana added. "We should be on guard at all times here."

I nodded, trying to get my head around at what Vanilla was saying, we walked up to the second floor where we dealt with a pair of shadows and obtained a Jikokuten. Onto the third floor we went and we suddenly stopped to see a familiar person. Sitting on a bench that matched the colors of the wall was Chidori and she was...drawing?

"Hm?" She noticed us. "Oh, it is only you."

"Chidori?" Mint blinked. "Wait, if you're here, how come I didn't sense you earlier?"

She didn't reply.

"If you're here, then the other members of Strega are around." Forte said.

"Takaya and Jin are not here." Chidori replied.

"Yeah right, do you expect us to believe that?" Ranpha asked who was getting ready to battle.

Chidori looked back at her sketchbook that she was holding. "I do not expect you to, for there would be no point."

"Then what are you doing here for?" Milfie asked.

She resumed drawing something. "I prefer to use my time towards simple matters."

I was confused by that answer. "I don't get you, Chidori. You're our enemy, yet here you are doing some kind of artwork whilst we're right here."

"I gotta agree with Arnold, what's your game here?" Morgana asked.

She looked at us. "If you must know. I wish to see the powers of your Personas myself."

"Well if it's a fight you want, we'll bring it to you." Ranpha said.

Chidori sighed. "Do not waste your energy here, for I am in no mood for fighting."

"Well, we can see that." Mint replied. "If you're not going to, then you should leave before this tower collapses."

"I do not have a reason to worry." Chidori then grabbed something from her left side and showed it to us, placing it on the bench. "I believe you are looking for one of these?"

"That's a crystal sphere." I said. "Where did you find that one?"

"A shadow on this floor would not let me have my peace." Chidori resumed drawing. "Now, leave me be."

Thinking there was no point to carry this further, I took the crystal sphere and we left her alone, walking up to the fourth floor to find four men in lab coats.

"Hold on, we've got other people in here?" Forte asked.

"All of you, stay on guard, I can sense shadows near them." Mint answered.

The scientists then showed their faces they were shadows indeed, their lab coats evaporated and turned into monsters!

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - Reach Out To The Truth_

"Looks like we have a pair of Fuu-Ki's and a pair of Flauroses to deal with." Morgana said.

A Fuu-Ki, another persona that Lavenza wants.

"Those Fuu-Ki's are weak to electricity, go for it." Mint said.

I was so glad we had Mint in our group, We focused on eliminating the Flauroses and Milfie went for electricity attacks on the Fuu-Ki, bringing them both down. One of them started pleading for mercy, I smirked knowing that I had this one where I wanted it. I chose my words wisely and the Fuu-Ki became a card, another persona acquired. The rest of them finished the battle.

 _BGM: Metal Gear Solid OST - Warhead Storage_

We walked up to the fifth floor and we saw Vanilla by the stairs.

"Vanilla, are you okay?" I asked.

"My name is Valerie." She answered. "I ask that you do not call me by any other name in future."

Morgana sighed. "It's no good, Arnold. I bet that Ivy person is behind all this."

"If she is, then we should hurry to the top." Ranpha said.

"I have already said that you are forbidden to pass beyond the fifth floor." Vanilla responded as her nanomachine appeared.

A few dings went off suddenly.

 _Valerie_ _Hart! I require your presence! Please report to my office!_

That sounded like a female voice, could that be Ivy?

"Excuse me." She bowed before turning and walking up the stairs.

"She really doesn't remember us?" Milfie asked.

"It's gotta be either brainwashing or manipulation for sure." Morgana answered. "Trust me, I've seen that kind of stuff happen before."

"Hmm, I know she said not to." I said. "But we have to, we've got no other choice."

We walked up to the sixth and seventh floors, the shadows we dealt with were tougher, Morgana said they were Pisaca, Black Ooze and Neko Shogun. During those battles, I could only obtain a Black Ooze. I checked over my stock of personas and it was almost full, I would have to either get rid of the weak ones or fuse them when I have time.

Upon reaching the eighth floor, we spotted Chidori on a bench and with a sketchbook...wait a minute, didn't we pass this part before?

"It's her again." Forte said. "Wait, is this deja vu?"

"I do feel like we've seen this before." Mint added.

"It is not deja vu as you would call it." Chidori replied. "This is the eighth floor of the tower."

"Then how did you get here before we did?" I asked.

Chidori huffed, as if she didn't want to answer, but then she spoke. "It is related to my powers."

"What? Your persona can do that, like teleporting I mean?"

She didn't answer this time.

"Then tell us this, why don't you say much when the rest of Strega are around?" Forte asked.

"I have my reasons..."

This was kinda strange. The other times we've seen Strega, she would barely say a word. Now she's being very talkative to us.

"Come on everyone, we need to focus on getting Vanilla back." I said as we walked on ahead.

The ninth floor had four shadows and a pair of lab doors by the stairs, we were almost at the top. We had quite a battle with them all, but we were strong enough to win as well as feeling our powers stronger. In fourth wall terms, it appeared that we had all leveled up again and now we were all past level 30.

We walked up the stairs and found ourselves on the top floor of the tower.

 _End Of BGM_

The whole area was like a massive indoor garden area, in the middle of the large area was something that nearly made us jump.

 _BGM: Metal Gear Solid OST -_ _Mantis' Hymn_

Vanilla was standing there, but beside her was an enormous plant, all in green with four orange flytrap heads as arms. In the middle and at the top of was the shape of a female human in a large green attire and a wreath made in sharp vines. What the hell is this?! Why does this female have a plant body?!

"Vanilla, get away from that!" Forte said.

Vanilla however did not move. "You were forbidden to travel beyond the fifth floor."

"Oh-hohohoho, she is correct!" The female human spoke and it was creepy, like two voices spoke at once. "I am the blossoming and ever growing, Mistress Ivy!"

"What the hell!" Ranpha exclaimed.

"Argh! That's kinda scary!" Milfie added.

"I humbly welcome you to my secret garden, but alas, I am not expecting visitors right now." Ivy's eyes opened and they were in black. "This tower is my domain and Valerie here is one of my greatest servants. Her loyalty and dedication to me fills my body with joy. One day, you too can become one with the plants."

"With the way you are, not a chance." Morgana replied. "Now then, let her go."

"Ho ho ho, you are mistaken. Valerie volunteered to be at my side, isn't that right?"

Vanilla nodded.

"You're lying...you did something to her." Mint said. "I can sense it with my persona."

Ivy's smile faded. "And what if I am dishonest, do you really believe you can stand against the forces of nature?"

"The nature you're on about isn't the same!" I exclaimed. "You're just an abomination created by evil!"

Ivy growled as the arms started flailing. "Then show me the powers you hold, prove to me that I can be cut down!"

A battle immediately begun, we tried to do some damage on her and it was going okay.

Ivy then attacked. "Try to fight me whilst you are tangled up!" Suddenly, loads of vines appeared around us and they wrapped around our arms and legs tight.

"Ngh! What the...we can't move!" I exclaimed.

"No fair...ngh! That's cheating!" Ranpha added.

"Oh, you call this cheating?" Ivy remarked. "I call it fighting with the powers I have, now for your lesson in humility."

The flytrap arms attacked us and there was nothing we could do, we were tightly tangled up.

"Vanilla! You've gotta help us!" I called her.

"My name is Valerie." She responded.

"No, it's not! You've always been-glawrgh!" I was cut off when I felt a vine smacked me by the lips. "Cough...hah..." I was bleeding a little.

"Arnold!" Morgana exclaimed. "Ngh...this is really bad...am I going to be useless again?"

"Vanilla, snap out of it!" Ranpha exclaimed. "Argh!"

"That was your power, I expected much more than that." Ivy remarked. "It appears that your power do not match mine, it brings shame to my tower's growth."

Everyone of us continued to struggle, but the vines had us well trapped...there's no way this can end. I had to do something...I looked at Vanilla's eyes.

"Vanilla...look into my eyes." I called. "Do I look like the kind of guy who lies?"

She looked at me, the large pupils in hers were still big. "My name is-"

"I know, but the truth is...glawrgh!" I felt a vine smack me again. "You've always been Vanilla and the Vanilla I know would never betray her friends!"

"He's right. Come on Vanilla, you should know better." Mint said. "You're part of the Angel Wing and have always been so."

"Don't you remember the Whale Room?" Milfie asked. "You would mostly go there to look after the animals."

Vanilla started walking towards us and then her blue fox appeared, ready to strike.

*GROWL*

"Ho ho ho ho! Your words are having no effect on her." Ivy smirked. "Why don't you consider surrendering your bodies to this place?"

I sighed and looked down in sadness...and then thought of a risky idea. "Yes...I...accept defeat..."

"Arnold! No!" Morgana exclaimed.

Ivy laughed. "You finally understand your place...you shall be the first..."

I felt the vines losing thier grip and vanish, I was now free but I fell to one knee. Now for my risky move, I had one shot at this.

"Now then, what shall I do with the rest of you?" Ivy asked, turning her attention away from me.

I then got up and rushed over to Vanilla who didn't notice until it was too late, I grabbed her from behind and put my arms around her.

"Ah..." Vanilla gasped quietly. "...what is...this feeling?"

"Hmm, I should've expected you to fool me." Ivy said. "But do not think that Valerie's body can save you from your punishment!"

 _End Of BGM_

She launched a vine my way and then in a split second, Vanilla shook me off and then gasped, she felt the vine struck her, causing her to fall down.

"VANILLA!" I yelled before being pushed down by more vines.

"My stomach...it...hurts..." She said, moaning.

"Oh dear, it seems Valerie took too long to stand aside." Ivy remarked. "I have grown tired of this charade, it is time to end this...say farewell to your unnatural lives."

"The only being that is unnatural to the world is you." A familiar voice intervened.

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Regret_

We looked to see that Chidori had appeared, a few steps away from us.

"Ah, the Strega member, Chidori." Ivy said. "What are you doing in my sacred garden?"

"That is none of your business." Chidori then walked over to Vanilla who was in a bit of pain.

"What are you trying to do?!" Ranpha exclaimed. "If you lay a finger on Vanilla, I swear!"

Chidori kneeled down and then lifted Vanilla so she was laying on her back in Chidori's right arm.

"Hah...ngh..." Vanilla panted.

"Hold still." Chidori told as she raised her left hand and hovered it over the side of Vanilla's left waist. "This treatment won't take long."

We could only watch with worry, an aura of golden light appeared from Chidori's hand and it covered the area where the vine struck earlier.

"It is done." Chidori added as the aura in her hand faded.

Vanilla then opened her eyes and we gasped. "Ngh...huh? Who are you?" She asked.

"It is alright child, you do not need to strain your body."

Vanilla moved her head around. "Where am I?"

"Vanilla, do you remember us now?" I asked.

Chidori helped her up on her feet and Vanilla saw us.

"Arnold." Her eyes opened wide and the pupils were back to normal size. "All my friends, why are you here?"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Milfie said happily. "It's us, Vanilla. We came here to save you."

"To save me." Vanilla then saw Ivy and her face got serious. "Now I remember. I came to this tower and then, you tried to take control of me."

"ARGH!" Ivy yelled. "What did you do to my servant?!"

Chidori did not answer.

"Whose side are you on?!"

"If you must know, I do not follow yours." She replied. "I have my reasons." Chidori then walked away and left the floor.

 _End Of BGM_

Vanilla then saw my face that had been gashed by the vine. She put her hands out and her blue fox turned into it's normal form, I then felt the warmth of her healing.

"Mistress Ivy." Vanilla spoke, turning to her. "I will never forgive you. You forced me to not remember them, you forced me to follow your orders. This cannot continue!"

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Awakening_

 _Dear child, have you finally regained your senses?_ A faint female voice spoke.

Vanilla had a stern expression. "I have." The yellow colour then appeared in her eyes.

 _Then let us agree to the awakening of your powers._

"Ngh! Ah!" Vanilla felt the pain in her head, but I was sure that she would be okay.

 _You hold the gift of healing others, but you must also remember the bonds of fertility and creation. Such as the kindness and dedication of your sweet nature. I am thou, thou art I, do not put your health in danger anymore and allow your gift to be your greatest strength!_

When Vanilla stopped feeling the pain, she saw a floating card, when she grabbed it, a surge of power came out and she gasped loudly.

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Will Power_

Vanilla was now wearing the cloak we all had, her blue fox was there too, ready to strike at Ivy and behind her was a normal woman in a long orange dress, with a staff in one hand and a dove bird in the other. It seemed like the perfect fit for her in a way.

"No! How could you have awakened to your powers that effortlessly?" Ivy asked in shock. "ACK!"

Suddenly, the vines that had tangled us were blown away and we then got healed up back to normal.

"Bring it, Ivy!" I exclaimed as we got into position for battle. "We're taking you down this time!"

"Fine! I will bring my natural justice down to your souls!"

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Blooming Villain_

"Everyone, I am sorry." Vanilla apologized. "I behaved so poorly."

"It's alright, Vanilla." I replied. "We understand, but that will have to wait until later."

"Yes, I will fight with you all now. Me and Eir will not stop until Ivy is defeated."

The battle began with Vanilla going first, she ordered the blue fox to attack and it bit at one of the flytrap mouths, killing it in one go.

"Woah! Vanilla, your assigned weapon is that fox?" Forte asked.

"Yes, my Persona has given my nanomachines substantial strength." Vanilla answered. "I also seem to perform curse skills and ailments as well as healing."

"Those three flytrap mouths could pose a bit of a problem." Morgana said. "Arnold, want to send me to deal with them since I'm not at the front of the party?"

I nodded. "Yeah, go for it."

"Got it."

Morgana then rushed off to hide somewhere whilst we distracted Ivy and doing a lot of damage to her main plant body, Ivy then attacked back and we stood our ground this time. Going back forth twice more, Ivy started to realize something wasn't right.

"Wait a moment, one of you is missing." Ivy said. "Where did your cat friend go?"

"Already check and mate!" Morgana exclaimed from afar before launching a slice attack, zooming past Ivy whilst perfectly cutting the roots of the flytrap mouths.

"Arrrrrrrghhhhh!" Ivy roared in pain. "My beloved plants...you are all monsters!"

"Says the one who's nothing but an abomination." Morgana remarked. "We've got you now!"

Ivy seemed in so much shock that she had let herself open, so we went for an all out attack, dealing huge damage to her and she roared again before her body collapsed.

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Victory_

 ** _Arnold reached level 33!_**

 ** _Morgana reached level 33!_**

 ** _Milfie reached level 33!_**

 ** _Ranpha reached level 33!_**

 ** _Mint reached level 33!_**

 ** _Forte reached level 33!_**

 ** _Vanilla reached level 33!_**

My persona didn't learn a new skill, but some of the others did.

 _ **Zorro learnt Wind break!**_

 _ **Fortuna learnt Swift Strike!**_

 _ **Aphrodite learnt Ambient Aid!**_

 _ **Maat learnt Speed Master!**_

 _End Of BGM_

"I cannot...accept this...I shall not!" Ivy panted angrily.

"This is the end for you, Ivy." I responded. "We're done with this tower and the fifth one will go down soon."

She laughed. "If you have bested me, I'd would love to see you lose against the leader of the Tower Of Honour...but alas, I shall not..." She then vanished.

Vanilla then lost her footing and I grabbed her, then the floor started shaking, it was happening again.

I carried Vanilla and we rushed downwards and out of the tower, far enough to watch it crumble into a large pile.

We were back at the hotel since the Elsior was still being repaired and we were tired. That was one tough mission, but we did it, Vanilla was now safe with us.

"Arnold, thank you." She said quietly as I took her into a room that Forte and Ranpha were willing to share. "I would like to rest."

"Of course, take as long as you need." I replied before I laid her down.

We exchanged a smile, even though she doesn't smile often...

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - The Power Of The Heart_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a new bond  
With the birth of the priestess arcana  
may your powers continue to grow_

 _Social Link - Priestess - Rank 1!_

 _End Of BGM_

Vanilla then closed her eyes and fell asleep, she was obviously too tired to say goodnight.

"Goodnight, Vanilla." I whispered before leaving her room.

Now, only one more angel wing member was left to rescue...hold on a little longer, Chitose.

* * *

 **What can I say? I like it when I put in a few twists here and there. Also, I felt that the Priestess arcana would fit Vanilla the most.**

 **Next time! Arnold continues with his social links whilst Vanilla recovers.**


	15. Double The Rankings

**After that previous chapter that was longer, it's time to calm down on the word count with socializing.**

* * *

Double The Rankings

A moment of flash and I was in the Velvet Room.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 3 OST - The Poem For Everyone's Souls_

"It is marvelous to see you again." Igor said. "However, it did seem at one point, all would be lost. But it would seem that a twist of fate has occurred."

"You're referring to Chidori." I replied. "Yeah, it's strange, I mean she's with Strega and they are our enemy, but she healed Vanilla in some way, I just don't get it."

"Perhaps there is a reasonable circumstance involving around that individual. But that aside, you have brought down the fourth tower, only one tower remains."

"Yep and there's only one more person I need to rescue and then the group will be back together."

"Hmhm, and do you think that you are one step closer to solving the mystery?"

"I do indeed, these towers were brought into this world for something and Strega are determined to stop us from taking them down. I still have yet to find the reason why or who could be pulling the strings behind everything."

"Then perhaps once you have rescued your last friend, you will find another clue."

Igor's suggestion of that scenario seemed promising.

 _Social Link - Fool - Rank 7!_

"You have also obtained the persona I asked for." Lavenza said. "Thank you."

The card with Kuu-Fi floated towards her and she smiled, pleased with another task done.

 _Social Link - Strength - Rank 6!_

"The next persona I ask for you is one called Neko Shogun...but I see that you have obtained this as well, I am most pleased."

Well, it was thanks to one of the earlier battles where I did obtain a Neko Shogun before the battle with Ivy.

 _Social Link - Strength - Rank 7!_

"Allow me to reward you with a useful ability." Lavenza said. "From now on, whenever you spend time with someone related to a social link, your bond will be improved at the double the normal rate. However, my master, myself and Morgana are exceptions. Now then, I would like you to obtain a persona named Mothman, good luck."

"Until we meet again." Igor said before I saw my vision blurring.

 _End Of BGM_

The morning came and Morgana was on the bed in the shared hotel room.

"It's almost unbelievable to think we're almost done." Morgana said.

"Yeah, this has gone by quick, but I feel that this isn't over yet." I replied as I got ready to do work at the mansion.

"Agreed, but we can take it easy for now until Vanilla is fully rested."

"Yep, but I don't think we could've gone this far without your help."

He smiled. "Ah stop it, you've grown much more than I thought, so you don't need to praise me that much."

I laughed for a split second and sensed our bond growing stronger.

 _Social Link - Magician - Rank 8!_

"Anyways, time to do work the mansion's garden." I said before leaving with Morgana in my bag.

* * *

 _BGM:_ _Dark Rose Valkyrie OST - Let's Dress Up_

I was working on the plants in the empty lot of the garden, I had gotten the hang of this and was doing better.

"A delightful improvement if I say so, Arnold." Derba said who had turned up.

"Thanks, Debra." I replied. "I guess it shows that keeping at it can make things better."

"That would be true in regards to my job as well."

"So have you always done gardening work when you started working here?"

She nodded. "Quite so, although the hedges around the mansion grounds were not as short as they are today."

"And you were the one who trimmed them down?"

"Not so, I did have support from a few gardeners, but nowadays, they have all left."

So they all left the mansion after some time...I wondered why. I sensed a better understanding of Debra's time here.

 _Social Link - Temperance - Rank 4!_

"Take good care with the plants now, alright?"

"I will indeed." I went back to my gardening work.

 _End Of BGM_

* * *

Next stop was the incoming trial from Erebus, but oooh boy, it was a tough one. Morgana and me against five shadows was quite a challenge and a thrill, but we were able to defeat them all even though it took some time. Erebus himself seemed very impressed with my improved strength and resilience.

"How long have you been in this world?" I asked.

"Since the dawn of the five towers." He answered. "Their reason to exist remains a mystery, but I do sense an overwhelming force behind it all."

"An overwhelming force? I feel this mystery is getting heavier by the minute."

"That should not be your concern. I have continued to judge your strength and your powers. It is now time for you to brace yourself for the final trial."

"Huh? The next one is the last one, but why?"

"You will find out then. I only ask of you to bring what you have learnt and prepare for what will lie ahead."

I sensed Erebus expecting me to give it all I've got for next time...

 _Social Link - Death - Rank 8!_

"Until then, mortal." Erebus vanished into the ground.

* * *

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - How Much_

I was in the blacksmith store with Ron and after handing over another crystal sphere, he seemed a little down.

"What's the matter, Ron?" I asked.

"Oh, I just wonder why some people have to give me the dirty looks, just because of who I am." He answered before sighing.

"Well, if you ask me, I would just ignore them." I looked at him. "Besides, I think you're a cool guy. Your weapons and armor have saved me and my party a lot of times."

He smiled. "Well thank you so much, sweetie. It's nice to chat with someone who is very open-minded."

It seems that nobody is perfect and an improvement with our bond showed.

Social Link - Emperor - Rank 7!

"So the next customer that comes in here, don't worry over it." I said.

"Thanks you again, bye bye." He replied, waving as I left the store.

 _End Of BGM_

* * *

Repairs on the Elsior were still going, but so far it was progressing well, the Elsior was now hoisted up right and was now standing on a solo pad big enough for it. The stand on the front of the ship that was kept hidden was also brought out, so it wouldn't fall forwards. The other parts of the ship however were not done, especially the hanger.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - White Moon_

I was on the bridge and speaking with Shatyarn, going over the years I had wanted to remember.

"And then when you had your 13th birthday, it took place at an amusement park." Shatyarn spoke.

"An amusement park, was it the one on Transbaal?" I asked.

"Yes it was. You seemed so happy that day and I felt that happiness when I visited the orphanage to see you."

I then heard the throne room doors opening on Shatyarn's side.

"Excuse me, Arnold, it appears that someone has come to see me.

"Hi Arnold, long time no see." A familiar voice greeted.

I gasped. "Well...Commodore Tact!"

"Haha, I'm not surprised. Good to see you're doing well."

"Same to you it seems."

His smile faded. "Yeah, I've heard so much about your situation and if only I could be there to help."

"It's alright, at least Noah is on her way with reinforcements."

"Well, that's a good thing. Anyways, you take care, I have a discussion with Lady Shatyarn shorty."

"Alright, see you Tact and see you again, Shatyarn."

"Likewise, Arnold." Shatyarn replied.

I sensed a feeling of happiness listening to Shatyarn's story about my past.

 _Social Link - Judgement - Rank 6!_

The transmission ended and another one then came through.

 _BGM:_ _Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers - Noah_

"Arnold, you there?" Noah asked.

"I'm right here." I answered. "Anything new?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you, how is the Elsior doing?"

"Well it's currently being repaired by a repair team and some of the crew workers are chipping in to help, the bridge is fixed but other places need working on."

"I see, I guess that's why we're able to contact you on the bridge more effectively now." She cleared her throat. "Anyways, we're not far away from your location now, we just need a few more days and we'll be able to escort you and everyone else off the planet."

"Right, the Elsior should be back up to speed by then. We'll talk again later."

"Of course."

I sensed Noah feeling impressed with the repair progress...

 _Social Link - Star - Rank 3!_

"Well, I'm ending transmission, Noah, out."

 _End Of BGM_

I left the bridge and I stood out, noticing Jimmy and his daughter Chelsea.

"Well commander Arnold, she's a fine lookin' ship, I'll give ya that." Jimmy complimented.

"Thanks, it's served me and the crew well for a while." I replied.

"That gives me an idea." Chelsea said. "Maybe I can take a picture of the ship when it's done."

"Again with the photography? You really like that camera, don't you?"

"I sure do, pa."

"Well as long as you finish the work, I'll allow it." I said.

We all exchanged smiles, sensing my bond with the father and daughter team improve.

 _Social Link - Hierophant - Rank 4!_

 _Social Link - Hermit - Rank 4!_

I then waved and left the ship so the repairs can continue.

* * *

 _BGM:_ _Persona 3 OST - Iwatodai Station_

I was back at the hotel and I was about to go into the shared hotel room when Forte came by.

"Yo, Arnold, got time?" She asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" I responded.

She handed me a desert eagle. "Here you go, all fixed for you."

I placed it in the holster inside my jacket. "Thanks, now I feel more secure again."

"Yeah, especially when Strega are still at large."

I pondered. "Speaking of which, we've taken out the fourth tower, so they're bound to get more personal with us."

"Agreed, that leaves me concerned about the rest of the crew that can't fight like we do."

"Well, if it all goes as planned, we'll be back at the Elsior tomorrow evening once the repairs are done."

Forte smiled. "And I'll have my firing range back too. By the way, Vanilla's resting in mine and Ranpha's shared room."

"And I don't expect her to just yet, but it's good to know that she's okay."

I can sense Forte agreeing with my concern for others.

 _Social Link - Tower - Rank 4!_

"Well, see you around, mister." Forte said. "And try not to break the gun again, will you?"

"I'll do my best." I replied as she walked away.

I suddenly got a call from the phone Morgana gave me a while ago.

"Hello...oh hi, Frank...tonight...so it's an emergency...yeah, I'll come over and help...bye." I ended the call.

* * *

Well, I didn't expect this since I'm not supposed to work at Bright-Light on a Monday evening.

"Hey, kid, thanks for coming over." Frank said. "As you can see, we need two bartenders. Poor Cindy's working her ass off enough as it is."

I could see, Cindy was serving drinks to a lot of customers and rushing around a bit.

"Poor her, then I'll get to it now." I replied as I got ready behind the bar along with another bartender who smiled at me.

After a while when the drink serving dies down, Cindy came over to me and she appeared to be a bit tired.

"Dang, do ya think you can unhook one of these straps?" She asked. "It's getting too hot in here."

I blinked. "I seriously hope you're joking."

She grinned at me. "Tee-hee! Come on, lighten up a little. This work isn't too bad, I like it here."

"Then maybe to get the laughter going, I should try to humor you next time."

"Ohhh, okay, it's on."

I sensed our friendship growing.

 _Social Link - Devil - Rank 4!_

Doing a bit more work, Frank came up to me.

"Looks like the place is cooling down, thanks for your help. I'll make sure to owe you one when you come here Wednesday evening." He said.

"Okay, see you then." I replied before leaving the bar.

I was making my way back to the store and I noticed Almo and Coco coming out of a store that had just started closing.

"Oh, Commander Arnold. Are you shopping as well?" Coco asked.

I had to think of a white lie. "Yeah, I was and then I saw this bar over there, but I didn't go in, I like to stay sober at all times."

"I see, it's good you have a clear head." Almo said.

I then saw the sky, I hadn't noticed that the sun had gone down and the night was arriving. Crap! I better walk these two back to the hotel quick before something happens.

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - Fearful Experience_

We were close to the hotel building, but we had to go through a long alleyway just so we could exit from it and stand next to the building. However, the moon had already rose to the sky, this was actually going to be a first for me, for I hadn't stayed in the city whilst the night was beginning. When I looked all around, I could feel an air of tension and I think it was getting to Coco and Almo.

"Arnold, could we go back a littler faster?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, I don't like the look of this alley at all." Almo added.

"Don't worry, we just need to go through this alley area and we'll be right next to it." I said.

 _End Of BGM_

"That is incorrect." A voice intervened. "The only thing you will see beyond this alley is your end."

I gasped, out came from a dark corner...was Takaya...but Jin and Chidori are not with him.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 3 OST - That Which Escaped The Darkness_

"What the?!" I exclaimed.

"We meet again, Arnold." He said. "And I see you have two others with you, are they Persona-users as well?"

"Wait, how does he know Arnold?" Coco asked quietly.

"Persona...users, what is he talking about?" Almo added in the same tone as her.

"So you're all alone?" I asked.

"We don't always travel together." Takaya answered. "After all, Chidori was out on the previous night alone, was she not?"

I then pondered something. It seems he knows that Chidori was out the previous evening, but he doesn't know the details, does he not have a clue about what she did?

"You're right, we bumped into her the night before and she gave us another warning...and...well, I'm sure you know what happened."

"I do...the loss of the fourth tower now portrays you as a greater threat than we imagined." He then took out a gun. "And now, we can no longer allow you to meddle with our plans for this world!"

"He's got a gun?!" Almo exclaimed.

"Arnold, get away from him now!" Coco added.

"Bastard!" I called him. "You have a lot of guts to spill out so much drivel when there are those who don't even understand what you mean."

"Oh, so they are not persona-users?" Takaya asked. "Then I have a much clear choice to make." He smirked at me, raising the gun at me.

"Y-you can't..."

"Do not fear, this is simply me returning the favor for what your group has done. Salvation...no, redemption shall be yours."

"Help!" Coco exclaimed.

"Somebody help us!" Almo added.

Takaya then pointed his gun at the two of them. "If you do not maintain your silence, you will join him."

The two girls shivered as they held on close, trying to find a source of comfort.

"That is enough!" I said, standing in front of them.

"So you will act defiant against Strega to the every end?" He aimed the gun back at me. "In that case, allow me to do the honors. It's quite a shame though, you were on such a roll, you were rescuing your friends and defeating the shadows that roamed the towers you have destroyed. But now, it ends here tonight!"

I was about to draw my gun at him when-

 _End Of BGM_

*ZAP*

A zap noise from nearby went off and we all saw the source. Several feet behind Takaya...was Lester who a laser pistol out and he had fired it into the sky.

"Back off from our commander!" Lester ordered.

Takaya sighed. "And another one arrives. Is there any moment of joy you won't intrude upon? Perhaps another time then..." Takaya turned to a dark narrow part of the alley and ran away.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You three alright?" Lester asked, putting away his weapon.

"We're okay..." Coco answered, wiping a tear away.

"Sniff...just...shocked." Almo added.

"That's normal." Lester said. "Come on, you two go on ahead."

Almo and Coco walked onwards and to the side where the hotel would be, Lester now looked at me with a stern face.

"I heard the whole thing, Arnold." He spoke. "You've got some explaining to do!"

Dammit...I screwed up, all because I went this way. "I'll tell you all in the main lounge tomorrow."

"Right, you better."

We left the alleyway and reached the hotel before walking inside. Lester went on ahead, but Almo and Coco remained behind, looking at me.

"Arnold...thank you for protecting us." Coco said.

"Yeah, you're the best." Almo added.

I then hugged them both with thier arms around me...I sensed thier friendly affection and relief for me.

 _Social Link - Sun - Rank 6!_

 _Social Link - Moon - Rank 6!_

"I was doing what I could...let's call it a night." I said. "I'll tell you three all about it tomorrow."

We made our way to the hotel rooms and I chose to sleep as soon as I got in...I hope they believed me in some way.

* * *

 **I know it seems a little odd for the ranks to go up double, but it's because I don't wanna drag the story for too long.**

 **Next time! A carnival arrives into the city and everyone involved attends the event.**


	16. Social Reassurances

**I have just finished writing the whole thing so after this chapter, the rest of the story will be up.**

 **Time for the part where Arnold tells the truth to the three people that want to know and then it's back to the social links.**

* * *

Social Reassurances

Today was our last day at the hotel, since by tonight, the repair crew would've finished repairing the Elsior.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Reasoning_

Me, Morgana, Milfie and Mint were sitting in the main lounge, waiting for a few more to arrive.

"Arnold, are you sure you wanna tell them?" Morgana asked.

"I have to." I nodded. "Because of what happened last night and what was said, there's no point in hiding it anymore."

Just then, Ranpha, Forte...and Vanilla showed up and joined us.

"Morning Vanilla." Mint said. "You're looking much better."

"Yes, good morning Mint." Vanilla replied. "Arnold...thank you again for saving me."

I nodded.

"So what's this group chat about?" Forte asked.

Lester, Coco and Almo then turned up and sat with us.

"Alright, Arnold. Spill it." Lester said. "What's been going on and why?"

"Did something happen?" Milfie asked.

I sighed and gulped...I began telling the whole truth to Lester from when I woke up in the forest and all the way right up to last night's events.

"Wait...towers that appear at night? Personas?" Lester responded.

"I know...you think I'm crazy, don't you? Like I said to Lady Shatyarn, you would never believe me."

"Arnold! How long do you think we've known each other for?" He raised his voice slightly. "We've fought against the Black Moon, we battled against the Val-Fasc, we even met a nighteater and let's not forget about you going all in against that moon demon freak! Why would you think this is any different?"

"Now that you mention it...it doesn't."

"Exactly." Lester sighed. "Now hearing all that, it explains why you and the angel wing have been out at night a lot since last week. But what about during the day, you weren't around the Elsior that much either."

I then confessed that in order to keep a supply of income due to being stranded on this planet, I applied for the part time jobs I took.

"So right now, you're looking at a guy who's not only a commander. But is also a janitor, a bartender and a gardener." I said.

"Arnold, you never told us that, why didn't you?" Milfie asked. "I know how to grow all kinds of plants, I've done it in the virtual park many times before."

"You're missing the point." Ranpha sighed.

"Look...I'm sorry for keeping a lot of things from you. I just didn't want you all to get involved and risk getting hurt, just like last night." I explained that bit too.

Ranpha was not pleased about it. "That Takaya...what a no good bastard!"

"Calm down, Ranpha." Forte said. "The important thing is that nothing went wrong and it could've been a lot worse."

"I agree." Vanilla added. "Arnold, can we talk about how we will rescue Chitose?"

"Right...we still need to save our last angel wing member." I said.

"Well, we haven't planned it yet, because we were waiting for you to get back to normal." Morgana added.

Lester, Almo and Coco blinked.

"Did that cat...just...talk?" Coco asked.

"Am I hallucinating?" Almo added.

"Hi there, ladies. Let's just say that I am more than just a cat." Morgana answered. "And it's a pleasure to meet two beautiful ladies."

I shook my head at him, seems he's forgotten about 'Lady Ranpha' already.

"Don't worry, you're not going mad." I assured. "He just has a habit of not learning to keep his inner desires in check."

Morgana frowned. "Hey, watch it!"

"Anyways, I think it would be best if we take it easy for today, we'll plan on going to the final tower later tonight."

"What about the Elsior?" Lester asked.

"Jimmy said that it should be all done by tonight, so you three can head back there whilst the rest of us go to the tower."

"Right...what should we do in the meantime?"

"Well, we have to leave the hotel and make our way back to the ship." I got up. "I however have a few errands to run, unless someone needs me for anything."

"Okay, then let's hand in the hotel room keys." Lester got up as well. "We'll go and see how the ship is getting on."

"Right, I'll see you three back at the Elsior."

Lester handed the hotel room keys to the receptionist and then left the hotel with Almo and Coco.

 _End Of BGM_

"Phew, I'm glad it went well." I nearly fell backwards. "Until tonight, let's take it easy."

The others nodded as Morgana got into my bag. We all left the hotel and went our separate ways...well, almost everyone.

"Arnold, mind if we share a drink at a cafe?" Mint asked.

"Sure, I know a cafe around here." I replied as I showed the way.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Mint's Theme_

We were at the cafe that Almo and Coco told me about and we had gotten into an exchange about our personas.

"I wonder why you can have more than one persona, Arnold." Mint said. "I mean, mine doesn't even allow me to fight."

"That's ain't true, having your support and last minute saves with those buffs are just as strong as attacking." I replied. "I think it's because I was chosen to solve the mystery and that I was given powers to help me along the way."

"Hmm, there's something else I want to know. What is the Velvet Room like?"

"Well, it's colored in velvet, but there is some parts that are in blue. It's vastly different to your room."

"I see and does anyone live there?"

I pondered. "Well, Morgana says he came from there, but he wouldn't say any further."

"That makes me a bit curious, considering that he appears as a cat."

"Same here, but anyways, all of you contribute to each battle, no matter how big or small, I'll take whatever I can have so we can win."

Mint smiled. "That's just like you, Arnold...and this tea is quite fancy as well, thanks for this."

I sensed Mint's happy gratitude from her...

 _Social Link - Empress - Rank 5!_

"Well, I should get back to the Elsior, I've haven't seen my costumes for a while."

"Right, I'll see you later."

Mint smiled and left the cafe, I then left some money behind to pay for the drinks and left as well.

 _End Of BGM_

I then sensed a beep go off in my jacket.

"Huh...oh yeah, because the bridge and it's systems are fully repaired, I can now contact others with this once again." I answered the call. "Yes?"

"Arnold, it's Vanilla." She said. "Could you meet with me? I would like to find a zoo."

I then spotted something that looked like a zoo in the distance. "Yeah, just let me come find you and we'll look for once."

"Thank you." She ended the call.

* * *

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Vanilla's Theme_

We were at the zoo and the price to get in wasn't too bad, considering that I still had loads of credits that I had obtained in all of the battles previously.

"Is that an elephant?" Vanilla asked. "It's so big."

"Well, they're supposed to be." I answered. "But not as tall as a giraffe's neck. See over there?"

"Yes..."

Exploring around the zoo was kinda fun in a way and I could see that Vanilla was enjoying it, even though she wanted to hold on to my arm so she wouldn't get lost.

We found a bench table to sit by and rest for a moment after walking around the entire zoo.

"Thank you for this." Vanilla said. "And after all I did before..."

"It's alright, you weren't yourself." I replied. "The important thing is that you're back with us and we'll make out of this alive."

She gave me a small smile. "Yes, I will agree."

I sensed a hint of determination from her...

 _Social Link - Priestess - Rank 3!_

"I am ready to leave now." She said.

"Alright, I'll see you back at the Elsior before tonight." I replied.

"Yes."

 _End Of BGM_

After leaving the zoo, she left to go back to the ship whilst I checked the time...I had janitor work to prepare for.

* * *

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Like A Dream Come True_

I was giving the hallways a clean and making my way around the main reception area.

"Afternoon, Arnold." Jane greeted before sighing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Today's session, it wasn't going well, so I wrapped it up earlier than planned."

"Were there not that many that turned up?"

"Yeah, two members called in saying they were sick, so they couldn't come in."

I hummed. "It's a shame that people go down with some sort of illness from time to time."

"Yeah, but what can you do? As long as I can still do fitness sessions, I won't start moping around, you can bet on that."

I nodded with a smile, sensing that she won't let things like that get her down.

 _Social Link - Chariot - Rank 5!_

I then resumed with my janitor work and then journeyed back to the Elsior.

* * *

I was in a state of surprise when I got back, the whole ship looked like it was brand new and all of the exterior was repaired.

"Well Arnold, what do ya think?" Jimmy asked who came out of the ship through the side door of the hanger with Chelsea.

"Wow...I'm speechless!" I replied. "I'd say it was 50,000 credits worth spent."

"Hehehe, well, that's our job done after a few nights of workin' 'ere."

"Were any parts of the ship a problem to fix?"

"Most of them needed some adjustin', but the hanger took us a long while, especially with those fighter ships that were all over the place, but we made them as good as we could."

"I even took a few picture so we could remember the day." Chelsea added with her camera in hand.

"Well thank you both so much." I shook his hand. "But I might come around to your store to catch up a few times."

I sensed thier happiness, knowing that I'll see them again.

 _Social Link - Hierophant - Rank 6!_

 _Social Link - Hermit - Rank 6!_

"Well that's mighty kind of ya, but me, my daughter and my crew better get back to the city and rest up." Jimmy said. "Let's pack it up, boys."

I waved at the repairman crew and they left with thier support vehicles. I turned back to the ship and I entered through the side door of the hanger.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Elsior_

I smiled with great pride as I saw the inside of the hanger, all of our Emblem Frames were back in their proper place and some of our crew were present.

"Wow, it's about time you came back." A voice called.

I gasped. "Oh...Creta! I haven't seen you since the crash...are you alright?"

"Yeah, I feel so happy to be back here and with the ship back up and running." She answered. "By the way, some of the other people are on the ship too, you should go see them."

"I will...it's good to see you back too."

We shared a friendly hug and I left the hanger through the normal way. I then thought of going to the infirmary and I found another familiar face who was happy.

"Well, if it isn't commander Arnold." Cera greeted.

"Hi Cera, I'm glad to see you're back." I replied.

"Well, I'm more relived for you. You did take a bad landing during the crash."

"Yeah, but I'm a young man, I can handle more than just a scratch."

Cera giggled. "I'm also happy to see Vanilla back as well, I've missed her coffee."

"Well I should check on the others. See you."

She nodded and I left.

The next place was the Whale Room and it too was back to normal.

"Hello, Arnold." Kuromie greeted. "The Space Whale and I are in very happy right now."

"KUUUOOOWWWNN!"

I saw the space whale out of the water and seeing it looking joyful before splashing back into the sea.

"We are also happy to see you have recovered.

"Oh believe me, I had a lot to get through." I replied. "Anyways, I've gotta check on a few other places."

 _End Of BGM_

I then left the whale room and I thought of giving my pistol some use as it had been a long while.

I waked over to the firing range and I heard a few gunshots, Forte was in there.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Forte's Theme_

"Yo, Arnold. Looking to do some target practice?" She asked as I walked in.

"Yep, it's been a while after all." I answered.

"Good, we wanna make sure you can at least hit Strega where it hurts."

I laughed. "Who's this we?"

Forte nudges me. "Come on, I mean you, mister."

"Hehe, just kidding." I then stood to the center and got my gun out, seeing the target in the far end. "I think this target needs something."

"Well, after what happened last night, how about the face of that pale-faced creep?"

"Perfect." I aimed my gun at the great and pictured Takaya's face before firing a few bullets. "Hmm, at least my aim hasn't dulled."

"So I can see. You haven't lost your touch with most of your accuracy."

"I'll...take that as a compliment."

"Haha! You do that and we'll carry on being great shooting partners."

I feel our bond growing thanks to target practice...

 _Social Link - Tower - Rank 4!_

I put away my gun and smiled. "Right, I should go to the bridge."

"Alright, see ya later, mister."

 _End Of BGM_

* * *

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Bridge_

The bridge was in perfect condition and the whole crew were there, working well as always.

"Lester, I'm back. Any updates?" I asked.

"Yeah, good news." He replied. "The engines have been repaired thanks to that crew and our chrono drive is back up to speed."

"That means that we can finally leave this planet at anytime. But we can't, because..."

"Yeah, you have that mystery to solve as well as the lost technology that we still haven't found."

"Actually, I'm now wondering if the rumors of those towers is the Lost Technology itself"

Lester hummed. "Well, that might be a long shot, but I wouldn't scratch that off yet."

"But commander, we cannot leave anyways, because we are still missing one more person." Coco said.

"Yeah...Chitose..." Almo added. "You will save her, won't you?"

"Of course." I replied with a serious face. "I've come this far and I'm not stopping now."

"I thought you'd say that." Lester said. "Just be careful when it's night time, there is this Strega group we gotta worry about."

"Yeah, but there's no way they'll find us here, this forest is a perfect hiding spot for us." I sighed. "I'm also glad that when Noah and her fleet arrive, she won't tear me a new one when she sees the ship and the frames back in perfect condition."

"Yeah, I guess we can be thankful for small favors."

It seems that Lester and I had put our minor spat from the morning behind us.

 _Social Link -_ _Hanged-Man - Rank 8!_

"Alright, I better rest a while before night time." I said before leaving the bridge. "You have control, Lester."

"Got it, and good luck." He replied.

 _End Of BGM_

I sat in the commanders room with Morgana in my bag...tonight was coming, our mission will be to rescue Chitose...I know we could do it!

* * *

 **It felt great to finally have some of the other GA characters back in the story after a long while.**

 **Next time! The party journey to the final tower to save Chitose, but they are stopped at the entrance!**


	17. The Tower Of Honour

**Alright, it's time to save the last angel wing member, but first...there are two people that wanna stop the party.**

* * *

The Tower Of Honour

 _BGM:_ _Persona 3 OST - The Voice Someone Calls_

Night time...the fifth and final tower appeared, we had come a long way since starting the rescue missions, but now we had one more to save. I led the group to the city and over to the last tower. Upon reaching it however, there were two people standing by the entrance, it had to be Strega, but where was the third one?

"The way in is right there." I said. "But look who's waiting for us?"

"Looks like we can't avoid them anymore." Morgana added. "We'll have to battle against them, let's go."

We walked closer to the tower and stood several feet away from the entrance, that got thier attention.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 3 OST - That Which Escaped The Darkness_

"So you came." Jin said.

"We've been expecting you." Takaya added.

"There's more of us now." I responded. "I hope you realize that numbers can play an important part here."

"Indeed, the absence of Chidori does pose a bit of a challenge, but we will not go down so easily." He pulled out his gun. "Jin?"

"Forget these maggots." He said before picking up his metal case and pulling out a grenade from his pocket. "They've crossed the line too many times!"

"We can't avoid this any longer, team." Morgana said. "All of you, watch out."

"Fate shall decide who shall prevail." Takaya then looked up and held his head. "Come, Hypnos!"

"Let's do this, Moros!" Jin added as the battle began.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 3 OST - Unavoidable Battle_

We were finally gonna go against Strega and about time too, I've been wanting some payback for that alleyway ambush the night before.

"Mint?" I called.

"Give me a moment, I'll try analyze them both." Mint replied.

I switched to my strongest persona and went for a normal attack on Takaya, the rest of the party used skills and did some damage to both men.

"Now you shall be judged." Takaya said. "Come forth!" He got on his knees and his persona appeared, a silver body with blood red wings that used an ice on Forte which she resisted.

"Play time's over, kids. It's time for the real deal." Jin added. "Go get 'em!" His persona appeared, a strange looking robot that went for a fire skill on Morgana.

"They can summon personas without cards?" I asked. "What kind of persona users are these two?"

"Takaya is strong against psychic attacks and curse skills won't work." Mint said. "Jin is strong against nuclear attacks and don't use fire skills."

"Got it...we'll be careful." We attacked them both and causing more damage thanks to a buff skill from Forte.

"It appears you have more than just luck on your side." Takaya spoke. "So be it."

Their turn to attack and Takaya went for a gunshot on Ranpha who dodged it. Jin threw a grenade at Morgana, but Morgana was on defend mode so it didn't hurt him much.

We retaliated again and caused enough damage to make them look a little weak, this battle was turning in our favor.

"Ugh...so this is the power of those whose Persona awakened naturally." Takaya grunted, holding his head before attacking us, but he didn't do much damage to us.

"Shit!" Jin exclaimed as he began struggling to even hold the case. "These guys are tougher than I thought." He attacked with a wind skill on Morgana who resisted it.

We went for Jin and attacking him with no mercy.

"Son of a bitch!" Jin fell to the ground.

"This...how can we be losing like this?" Takaya asked.

I didn't answer, instead we used his second of laying down his guard and attacking him.

"This can't be..." He too fell to the ground, this battle was over.

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Victory_

 ** _Arnold reached level 35!_**

 ** _Morgana reached level 35!_**

 ** _Milfie reached level 35!_**

 ** _Ranpha reached level 35!_**

 ** _Mint reached level 35!_**

 ** _Forte reached level 35!_**

 ** _Vanilla reached level 35!_**

Some of the personas learnt new skills!

 _ **Zorro learnt** **Mediarama!**_

 _ **Fortuna learnt Shock Boost!**_

 ** _Aphrodite_** _ **learnt Maragion!**_

 _ **Maat learnt Tempest Slash!**_

 _ **Eir learnt Dekunda!**_

 _End Of BGM_

The way was now clear and we walked up the stairs to the entrance door.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 3 OST - The Voice Someone Calls_

"Dammit..." Jin panted. "Is thier power that different from ours?"

"During our battle, you two didn't use cards to call your personas." I said. "Why is that?"

"I wanna know too." Morgana added. "The way they appeared didn't seem natural to me."

"For us, it's not that simple." Jin answered. "It has to be forced out."

"That's enough..." Takaya panted before slowly getting up. "Now, ordinarily we'd withdraw...but not tonight."

"They're still coming at us?" Morgana asked.

"Not a chance!" Ranpha exclaimed before she dashed over and delivered a switch knee strike to the face of Takaya.

"Takaya!" Jin exclaimed before he felt a swift knee attack in the stomach, causing him to crawl to the floor. "Mmmf!"

"Wow, that was good." Forte praised.

"As expected of Lady Ranpha." Morgana added. "Now let's leave them be, we have someone to save."

I nodded before we entered inside the Tower Of Honour, we walked up the stair way and opened the doors, we prepared to enter the first floor.

 _BGM: Okami OST - Kamiki Village_

Upon entering, we saw the floor that had quite a different feel. Decorations on the ceiling, images of dojo temples and small dragon statues.

"This is the inside of the Tower Of Honour?" Milfie asked. "It looks very traditional."

"This isn't the time for sight seeing." Ranpha said. "Chitose's in here somewhere."

"We must find her." Vanilla added.

"The shadows will be tougher in here." I spoke. "We must keep moving on." _And obtain stronger personas while I'm at it._

"I don't blame you for doing that along the way, Arnold." Mint said.

She read my mind...she'll never change.

We walked up to the second floor where we battled three shadows, a pair of Mothman and a Kaiwan. I had obtained a Mothman during the battle which was what Lavenza needed. We moved up to the third floor and avoided the shadows upwards to the fourth floor. We engaged in another battle with a pair of Kaiwans, I wanted to obtain one so badly. We eliminated one and damaged the other one before obtaining it after a successful negotiation.

We walked up to the fifth floor where we found the way blocked by a trio of shadows.

 _So the prophecy is true, you have indeed shown your arrival!_ A male voice boomed.

"It must be coming from the boss of this tower." Morgana said.

 _Your arrival was foreseen and I am aware of the girl held captive. However, your way of honor does not coincide with mine, brave the trails if you dare!_

The shadows began to attack, this was going to be bad pretty quick.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Reach Out To The Truth_

"Seems we've got a variety." I said.

"Yeah, we have an Anubis, a Belphegor and an Atropos." Morgana replied. "Let's do this!"

We started the battle, taking care to not push ourselves with these three shadows. We took down the Belphegor and then went with defeating Atropos. I then landed a critical hit on Anubis, almost killing it, is then begged to stop and to spare it. I then thought that this persona could be useful, so I accepted and obtained a new persona. However, my stock had reached its limit. So I chose to let go one of my weaker personas, I let go of Agathion, never to see it again.

 _BGM: Okami OST - Kamiki Village_

With the battle over, we proceeded onwards to the next two floors and avoiding the shadows. Upon reaching the eighth floor, we encountered one shadow, a White Rider, but we took care of it and moved onto the ninth floor where we met another shadows. A Mithras where we caused a lot of damage, but not finish it off. Mithras begged to grant its powers to me, so I complied and obtained yet another persona. My stock was full again, so I chose to remove Slime from the stock, another one of my weak personas.

Now that I was sure I had enough strong personas, we walked up to the final floor where we witnessed quite a view.

 _End Of BGM_

The top floor was like a traditional throne room, there was a line of samurai warriors and a pair of archers behind them, beyond that was the leader himself...and Chitose.

"Chitose!" I exclaimed. "We're here to save you."

The soldiers got ready to attack and charge but they were stopped.

"Halt, warriors!" The leader called before standing up and walking towards us before stopping many feet away.

 _BGM:_ _Okami - Silence Of Stones_

The guy was in a very long silver robe, perhaps a kimono attire which I once saw in a book. He had a pair of swords on his back as well, this guy could be dangerous.

"Welcome to the sacred shrine of my world. I am the supreme shogun, Kanita Taiko! This tower obeys to my rule and no one stands above me."

"You seem all high and mighty." Ranpha replied. "Let Chitose go!"

"How dare you demand me and without the proper greeting." He grew serious. "If you must address me, it is Sensei."

"Alright then, Sensei." Forte said. "What did you do to Chitose?"

"She is merely fine, see for yourself."

The guards stood aside as a pair of guards stood the center of the room with Chitose who had her hands tied behind her back.

"Arnold...all of you are here?" Chitose asked. "I am...so pleased..."

"Are you hurt anywhere?" I responded.

"I am alright. I was looking for you when I saw this tower and then we got separated."

"Just like the rest of us did." Mint said.

Taiko then stood in front of her and with his guards in front too.

"So you're not gonna make this easy?" Morgana asked.

"If you wish for me to relinquish the girl to you, prove yourself against my might!" Taiko answered. "Guards, show them the true meaning of our will and our honor!"

"Crap, here they come!" I exclaimed.

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Blooming_ _Villain_

The first four warriors got ready to attack and we prepared for battle. We attacked first and eliminated the four guards in succession.

"So you show defiance?" Taiko asked. "I have more of my men ready to battle!"

Four more warriors arrived and they attacked first, we weren't hurt that much since we were at level 40 each. We then attacked and eliminated them quickly.

"Archers! Assist my warriors!"

Two more warriors and the two archers joined the fray, attacking us. We then struck back and eliminated them.

"I see that you have shown strength, but the numbers will not favor you any longer."

Suddenly, eight warriors appeared and they attacked us quickly, bringing us down on her knees and some of us on the floor.

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Desire_

"Where do they keep coming from?" I asked before I felt the back of a sword hit me in the back.

"No!" Chitose exclaimed. "My friends, please get up!"

"I expected you all to fight with more faith than this." Taiko remarked. "It would seem that my way of the warrior far stands above yours."

Chitose looked at him. "That wasn't a way you showed, that was cheating."

"Foolish girl, fairness does not exist on the fields of battle. Men on both sides vow to fight with dignity, but deep down, they wish to sully thier names to win."

"That's...your reason?" Morgana asked. "Then what about this tower? Why must you lead this one?"

"It is all part of the plan that stands on a higher plane, your presence fouls that plan. You may have exceeded against the ones who have fallen, but do not believe that striking me down will mean the end of it."

"Wait...that means there's someone in charge of all this?"

"That is a question you will never understand. It is time for you all to face your punishment. The price for your impudence and defiance shall be death!"

"No...this can't be happening." Chitose muttered quietly.

I looked at her. "Chitose...don't listen to him...we have these powers...you need to believe in your own honor...ACK!"

"Arnold!" Chitose grew a serious expression on her face, her worried feeling had gone completely. "You're right..."

 _End Of BGM_

"Guards! Execute them!" Taiko ordered. "Once they have perished-"

"STOP!" Chitose yelled with her fists clenching. "I have had enough of your dishonesty!"

 _BGM:_ _Persona 5 OST - Awakening_

 _At last, noble mortal, you have found your virtue._ A female voice spoke.

I smirked, I knew that Chitose was about to awaken to her powers as a persona-user.

 _The life of a warrior bears many hardships to one's soul, but as long as you show your courage and your valor, you will overcome many more hardships. I am thou, thou art I, expose your enemy's dishonesty and rain down the justice you rightfully hold within you!_

"I understand...Arete." Chitose saw the card and took it, unleashing her powers and a short scream was heard.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 5 OST - Will Power_

Chitose now had the same cloak we did, although it was purple on the inside. She also had her assigned weapon...a cool looking bow and her persona was an angel with wings holding an old fashioned scale on the back. Chitose was free from the guards grasp and she stood by us in a line when we got up again.

"You held me inside this tower for too long, Taiko." Chitose said. "Your dishonorable act will end with our justice."

"Yeah! The justice of the Angel Wing!" Forte added.

Taiko then removed his robe and we saw his true appearance, he was a bigger person than we thought. He them drew out his swords, ready to attack.

"Very well, I will bring the punishment to you myself..." An aura came around him and the guards suddenly vanished. "Let us settle the matter!"

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Blooming_ _Villain_

We had regrouped and got ready for the real battle with Taiko.

"My virtue and my valor, no matter what happens, I will follow thier guidance to protect my friends." Chitose said.

"Yeah, you tell him." Milfie agreed.

"Now that we're all together, let's put an end to this!" I declared.

Chitose attacked first with a megidola skill that did some damage to Taiko, the rest of us followed with our own attacks.

"What is this new strength I feel?" Taiko asked. "This girl...I will not allow this."

He attacked with a double swipe attack and doing a bit of damage on us.

"Damn! Those swords can pack a punch." Morgana said. "Be careful, everyone."

"Help me...PERSONA!" Chitose yelled, releasing a medium bless skill at Taiko.

We then landed a critical hit on Taiko, bringing him down to one knee.

"I see that your way of the warrior stands on the same level as mine." Taiko said.

"Don't you ever shut up about that?" Ranpha responded. "It's over for you."

We went for an all out attacked and felt extreme levels of damage that brought him down...he tried getting up, but he fell down again, this one was over.

 _BGM: Persona 5 OST - Victory_

 ** _Arnold reached level 43!_**

 ** _Morgana reached level 43!_**

 ** _Milfie reached level 43!_**

 ** _Ranpha reached level 43!_**

 ** _Mint reached level 43!_**

 ** _Forte reached level 43!_**

 ** _Vanilla reached level 43!_**

 ** _Chitose reached level 43!_**

The Persona I had equipped and some of the others gained new skills.

 ** _Mithras learnt Tetra Break and Nuke Break!_**

 ** _Zorro learnt Wind Boost!_**

 ** _Fortuna learnt Mazionga!_**

 ** _Aphrodite learnt Matarunda!_**

 ** _Eir learnt Mediarama!_**

 _End Of BGM_

"I see..." Taiko said. "...your strength is true."

"You're the last one to be defeated as well, be grateful for that." Mint replied.

"Ha ha ha ha! I will reward you with a secret before my time is done."

"A secret, you mean there's more to these towers?" I asked.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 5 OST - Restlessness_

He looked at us. "The ones you have slayed. Froma, Sir Reginald, Titan, Mistress Ivy and myself. We are the Hand Of Fate, an army of a hundred warriors strong and we were ordered to reign over these towers, by our master."

"So there is someone behind it all." Morgana said. "Who is it?"

"Do not rush to your demise yet, your powers are strong, but they are of no use compared to our master."

"What about Strega?" I asked. "What is their business here?"

"Strega...they are not part of this world. The moment we met them, when the towers were born...one of them should not even exist to begin with."

We blinked. "Wait...if one of them is not supposed to be alive, how?"

"That is the end of my secret, only the one can solve the rest of my riddle." Taiko panted. "My time is through...hah...enjoy this victory, my master will hear of this soon...and do not waver with Strega, they may surprise you one day...haaaaah." He laid down and then vanished.

Chitose then fell to her knees.

 _End Of BGM_

"Come on, we know the drill by now." I said. "We've gotta get out of here!"

Putting Chitose on my back, we dashed out of the tower till we were far away to watch it crumble away...the final tower was gone and we had saved Chitose.

"Phew...I'm getting tired of running from towers." I sighed.

"At least you're getting some decent exercise." Ranpha replied.

"So...tired..." Vanilla panted.

"Anyways, Chitose is back with us..." I said with a smile. "...finally, we're all back together."

"Yeah!" The other angels replied happily.

"Huh...oh, I'm on your back, Arnold?" Chitose asked.

"Relax, Chitose. You need to rest in your room?"

"Yes...I feel so tired..."

We all walked inside the Elsior and I took Chitose to her room, putting her down, she sat down on her futon and looked at me.

"Thank you for saving me." She said.

"It's alright...I'm sorry that I took so long." I replied. "I had to save the others in a clock wise manner."

"You don't need to apologize. Because I am back where I belong and I'm safe."

I nodded, sensing Chitose's relief that we had saved her after a tough battle.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - The Power Of The Heart_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a new bond  
With the birth of the justice arcana  
may your powers continue to grow_

 _Social Link - Justice - Rank 1!_

 _End Of BGM_

"Oh, before you go. I found this when I was in the tower." She handed me something.

"A crystal sphere." I replied. "Thanks, I'll check it over another time."

I smiled and left. With no one else around, I jumped up with a fist in the air for I had done it, I had rescued all the angel wing girls and I couldn't feel happier!

* * *

 **And that's all of the social links now established. (Yes I'm aware of Aeon, Hunger and Jester in Persona 4 Golden, but I didn't wanna put those in for it would make the story take much longer to write.)**

 **Next time! While Chitose recovers, Arnold wraps up a few of the social links whilst improving on others.**


	18. First Social Links Maxed

**A few links are about to be wrapped up in this tone, but there are still loads to go.**

* * *

First Social Links Maxed

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - The Poem For Everyone's Souls_

"How nice to see you again." Igor said. "I can see in your face that you are full of delight and joy."

"Yeah and it's because I was able to save all of my friends from the towers that are no more." I replied.

"So we have witnessed. You have driven away the evil that had attempted to bring demise and tragedy to your friends."

"But the journey is not over yet." Lavenza said. "You must solve the new riddle that the last tower leader had spoke of."

"Will this take you one step closer to the mystery?" Igor asked. "That is something you must find out...but before that, allow me to award you once more. You may add more personas to your collection, may you use it well."

I sensed a new ounce of power within me.

 _Social Link - Fool - Rank 8!_

 _I can now stock up to 12 personas!_

"Allow me to express my happiness too, for you have brought me the persona I needed." Lavenza brought out the card of Mothman and placed it in her book.

Another good favor done...

 _Social Link - Strength - Rank 8!_

"The next persona I ask of you as one called Anubis, but I see that you already have it. Allow me to take that one as well."

I could sense my task with this one almost done now...

 _Social Link - Strength - Rank 9!_

"It appears that you are almost done with my tasks." Lavenza said. "This will be my final favor, please bring to me the persona called Valkyrie, I wish you good luck."

"Until we meet again, farewell." Igor added before I felt the dream ending.

 _End Of BGM_

"Well Arnold, we've saved your friends." Morgana said as I got up.

"Yeah, but I feel that this isn't over yet." I replied.

"Agreed, what that Taiko guy said...it's bothering me."

"Me too, but I don't know where we go from here...wait, that means."

"Yeah, we're gonna have to find Strega and get some answers."

I nodded. "Yep, but only after Chitose has recovered."

He nodded. "You know, you have been an awesome guy, you've done so much already, I feel like a very proud friend."

"Thanks, but you've been someone who's become a good friend to me too."

I sensed a stronger bond in our growing friendship.

 _Social Link - Magician - Rank 9!_

"Anyways, I have some a few other commitments to do in the meantime."

"Then let's go, leader."

* * *

This was it, Morgana and I were in the abandoned building, we were here for one last time, ready to face the final trial Erebus had prepared for us.

"Are you ready, mortals?" He asked. "This will decide if you are the one who will banish the evil away from this world."

The trial began and out came one shadow that turned into a large gold coffin, but it did have arm poke out to cast spells. It was taking a hell of a lot of damage from me and Morgana, it even dealt out some big damage too, this final shadow was not joking around. But I had come this far and I hadn't given up, I was going to see this to the end. Morgana then pulled out a wind skill that weakened it, letting us do an all out attack and we finished it off, this battle was over.

"Hah...hah..." I panted. "...that one pushed me to the edge..."

"Masterfully done, mortal." Erebus praised. "I have not witnessed this much power, resilience and courage for many a millennia. The final trial is done, you are indeed the one who will save this world."

"Save the world?" Morgana asked. "That sounds like something out of comic book."

"Think what you will, but this much is true. My time on this world will be ending, I have trained you well and you have fought through the trials. There is nothing more for me to do, for you have the power to restore the world to the way it should be. So that future souls can live on from arriving to resting in peace, harmony and stability."

I nodded, fully understanding his reasons and forming a solid bond that helped me grow stronger.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - The Path Is Open_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a genuine bond  
We bestow upon thee, the ability to create Alice  
the ultimate form of the death arcana_

 _Social Link - Death - Rank MAX!_

 _End Of BGM_

"May I continue to watch over you in spirit. Farewell to you, mortal." Erebus slowly vanished into the ground, slower than before, confirming that I won't see him again.

"Let's go, Morgana." I said. "There's no need to come here anymore."

"Alright, we're more than ready for this." He replied before we left the building for the last time.

* * *

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - How Much  
_

I handed over another crystal sphere to Ron and he seemed a lot more cheerful.

"Arnold, I have a delicious piece of gossip for you today." He said. "I am finally seeing someone in secret!"

I smiled. "That's good to hear, what kind of guy is he?"

"Oh, he has such a cute face and he's got some muscles growing, but they're smaller than mine."

"And is he a nice person?"

"Definitely, he has a lovely personality, a bit of a teaser too. Ohhh, it just makes me so happy to finally meet someone who could be mine one day!"

I sensed a lot of happiness from Ron, I felt happy for him.

 _Social Link - Emperor - Rank 9!_

"Oh, but that doesn't mean I won't start forgetting your face, Arnold. You take care, deary."

I nodded before leaving the blacksmith store.

 _End Of BGM_

* * *

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - Signs Of Love_

The next stop was at the repair store to see how Jimmy and Chelsea were doing after the work they did for me.

"Howdy, Arnold." Jimmy greeted. "Comin' to check on ol' me?"

"Yeah, and to also say a big thank you." I answered. "The Elsior and everything inside is just like new."

"Well ain't ya so considerate?" Chelsea asked. "Ya know, if ya weren't a military guy, I'd be fallen' for ya."

"Wait what?"

The father and daughter laughed.

"Don't bother over it, Chelsea likes bein' playful with the boys round your age." Jimmy said. "But if you were serious, I'd have to watch over ya both."

"Well, it's not going to be like that." I assured. "I don't have much on my hands after all."

"Awww, that's a darn shame." Chelsea teased. "But like I said, we're just yanking ya rope."

I sensed our common ground of joking yet respecting each other from them both.

 _Social Link - Hierophant - Rank 8!_

 _Social Link - Hermit - Rank 8!_

"Ya'll come back anytime ya hear?" Jimmy asked.

"If I have the time." I replied. "Bye." I left the repair store.

* * *

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Reverie_

I was cleaning in the gym's main hall, when I suddenly heard a yell outside. I rushed out and down to the hallway when I saw Jane on the floor, struggling to get up.

"Jane, are you okay?" I asked with worry.

"Ow...oh, Arnold..." Jane answered. "Could you help me up...I think something broke...ow!"

"Right...let's get you to a hospital."

I supported Jane on her feet as we walked over to the hospital and when we got there, a nurse noticed and rushed over to call a few people to help.

"Thank you for doing this, Arnold." Jane said. "I'll let these people take it from here."

"Okay, remember to give me a call in case something happens." I replied.

I sensed her feeling of joy and glad to know that I was looking out for her like a friend should.

 _Social Link - Chariot - Rank 7!_

The nurse and two others came by to help Jane whilst I left the hospital.

 _End Of BGM_

As soon as I did however, I saw Cindy approaching which was a surprise.

"Well, hi Arnold." She greeted. "This is a surprise."

"Hi Cindy." I responded. "I'm only here cause I had to help a friend into hospital."

"Oh, that doesn't sound good."

"So what about you?"

"Well, I'm here to check on my mother, she hasn't been well recently, so I'm paying her a visit."

I smiled. "That's nice of you."

"Well, I can't exactly be playful all the time...unless you want me to."

I gulped.

"Haha, I'm joking. Well, see you again at the bar soon."

"Okay."

I felt our bond improving...

 _Social Link - Devil - Rank 6!_

When she went inside, I chose to go back to the Elsior.

* * *

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - White Moon_

I was on the bridge and telling Shatyarn the good news.

"It fills with great happiness that you have saved the whole Angel Wing." She said. "I am most proud of you."

"Thanks, but I think it's time I let you know what's happened her." I replied. "There's a lot to reveal and I may sound crazy, but it's what''s been happening."

I then explained the whole story to her and she listened carefully. "I understand now, I shall inform Noah of this as well."

"Yes, please do so, she'll be here soon after all."

"Thank you for letting me know, it's wonderful to be reminded of your good heart and your mind."

I smiled in response, sensing our bond growing stronger...

 _Social Link - Judgement - Rank 8!_

"Right, I will inform you of any updates, take care, Lady Shatyarn."

She nodded and I ended the transmission.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Bridge_

"Yo Arnold, speaking of that information." Lester said. "Thanks for telling me the other day"

"You want to thank me for that?" I responded.

"Well yeah, it shows that you can be a very reliable friend. I had some doubts coming in after that night, but the next thing I knew, you were there to explain the truth and I paid close attention. I don't say this often, but you have become a really good friend to me."

"That's rare of you to say, Lester. But if I've become a good friend to you then I would like you to do the same."

"Yeah, I don't mind that...just as long as Tact doesn't know, heh."

"Nah, he won't find out...otherwise he'll be grinning for days."

He may not show it much, but I sensed his agreement of our friendship that had now formed into a solid bond.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - The Path Is Open_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a genuine bond  
We bestow upon thee, the ability to create Attis  
the ultimate form of the han_ _ged-man arcana_

 _Social Link - Hanged-Man - Rank MAX!_

 _End Of BGM_

"Okay, enough of the sappy stuff, let's get back to work." Lester said.

"Indeed, my friend." I replied, laughing a bit.

* * *

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Milfie's Theme_

I was in the viewing park with Milfie and I volunteered to help out with picking out some of the vegetables she had been growing for a while.

"That should be all the carrots now." I said, putting them into a basket. "Anything left?"

"I just got the turnips out and in a basket." She replied. "Next up is the potatoes."

"This may sound a little stupid, but who's going to be using these?"

Milfie smiled at me. "The chef in the cafeteria, she said she wanted to use some for a few meals."

I sensed our bond improving with happiness.

 _Social Link - Fortune - Rank 6!_

"I see, in that case, let's finish the work."

"Yeah, let's do it together!"

* * *

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Ranpha's Theme_

When I said I wanted to check on Ranpha, I didn't expect to be doing this as well.

"Come on, Arnold, stretch those arms." Ranpha said.

"Ngh...man, why can't I stretch even further?"

"Because you haven't done enough...besides, this is for your own good."

"What about the exercise we get when fighting shadows?"

She smirked at me. "Well that's true, but we mostly just stand there and watch our personas do most of the work."

"What about the long walks?"

"Oh, that counts too...damn, am I starting to forget something?"

I tried to be cheeky. "Yeah, we're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy."

"Pffft, was that your best line?"

"It was something I thought of on the fly."

"Well nice try, buster. But I guess we can take a few minutes."

 _Thank goodness,_ I thought. "Alright...thanks..."

Despite Ranpha pushing me a bit, I sensed our friendship growing.

 _Social Link - Lovers - Rank 6!_

"After this, it'll be time for some boxing." Ranpha said happily.

"Someone...help me..." I pleaded in silence.

* * *

 _BGM:_ _Galaxy Angel - Mint's Theme_

I finally had a moment to relax in the tea lounge with Mint.

"You look exhausted, Arnold." Mint said.

"You can tell?" I responded before taking a sip of tea.

"Why of course, did Ranpha go overboard at the gym again?"

I nodded. "It's become a habit of hers, but I guess it helps maintain my good figure."

"Oh, so you're on the look out for a lady?"

I blinked. "How did you jump to that conclusion?"

She just giggled...I sensed that she was just teasing as always.

 _Social Link - Empress - Rank 7!_

"But on a serious note, Arnold. If you are looking for someone, don't make it too hard for yourself."

I winked. "You know, I won't."

* * *

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Forte's Theme_

Here I was in Forte's room and she had something to show me.

"Arnold, have you ever have an interest in old fashioned ships?" She asked.

"Not really." I answered.

"Then here's one for you to see."

I looked on the long table, next to the large weapons cabinet was a glass bottle set on a stand and there was a ship inside it.

"These were ships that once sailed from an era long ago." Forte explained. "Notice the flags?"

I noticed a flag of sorts. "Yeah, I can see one."

"Well, there were many kinds of flags on ships, this one represents a pirate ship."

"I see, I bet they were like rebels."

"Yeah, you could say that."

So Forte likes this kind of stuff, I sensed a better understanding of Forte's rare interest.

 _Social Link - Tower - Rank 6!_

"Do you have any other ships?" I asked.

"Nah, this is the only one I have."

"Maybe one day, there'll be an Elsior inside a glass bottle."

She chuckled. "I wouldn't count on that yet, mister."

"Yeah, probably not, but perhaps one day..."

* * *

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Vanilla's Theme_

I was in the infirmary and the next thing I knew, I had a pair of sewing needles and a ball of string.

"Commander Arnold, have you ever tried sewing before?" Cera asked.

"I have very limited experience." I replied. "Probably because it takes too long."

"Haha, you can't rush art as the old saying goes."

"I agree." Vanilla added who was sewing well on her end. "Do you need help?"

"I think I might do, it's kinda like tying laces together." I replied.

"Then we can sew this one together."

"Alright, but when it's done, what will be for?"

Vanilla seemed a bit shy to answer. "It's going to be for my new bunny."

I sensed her kindness within our bond and it felt sweet.

 _Social_ _Link - Priestess - Rank 5!_

"Oh Vanilla, can I hug and nuzzle you again?" Cera asked happily.

"Could that wait until we're done?" I intervened.

A beep went off in my jacket. "Yes?"

"Get to the bridge, you have a transmission from Lady Noah." Lester said.

"Looks like we'll have to postpone this." I felt kinda relieved to be away from this for now.

* * *

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers - Noah_

"I see...so the Elsior and the frames are in top condition once more?" She asked after hearing my update.

"Yeah, we can leave anytime...but I'd rather not leave until we can solve this world's mystery." I answered. "There's much more to it than what we've seen."

"In that case, it would be best to lay low for a while, don't do anything that will draw too much attention to everyone."

I sensed Noah's concern for my safety, even thought she won't say it out loud.

 _Social Link - Star - Rank 5!_

"Alright, we'll be safe for the time being, commander out."

Noah nodded and I ended the transmission.

 _End Of BGM_

"Whew...what a day." I sighed in my chair.

It had been a very eventful day with the social stuff, but I do feel stronger with each one improving...I just hope things do lay low for a while...

* * *

 **Next time! A carnival festival comes to the city and everyone is in high spirits.**


	19. Strengthened Bonds & The Carnival

**Time for the angel wing to get a social link boost thanks to Chitose fully recovering and a carnival!**

* * *

Strengthened Bonds & The Carnival

Me, Morgana and the five girls were in the tea lounge, ready to go over what had happened in detail after the crash, but we then heard footsteps.

"Oh, morning, everyone." Chitose greeted.

 _BGM:_ _Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers - Chitose's Theme_

"Hey there, girl." Ranpha replied. "Are you good now?"

"Yes, I'm alright after resting for a few days."

I smiled at seeing her alright.

"Good, good." Forte said.

"Let me thank you all again for saving me." Chitose spoke. "Especially you, Arnold. You are the finest commander we know."

I slightly blushed at her compliment. "Chitose..."

"Oh, do I sense something blossoming?" Mint asked.

"It was only a compliment." I answered. "Besides, considering what we've gone through in the past, can you blame me for feeling a little affection from you girls?"

"Haha! Point taken." Forte agreed.

Chitose giggled. "I've missed this for a while."

I nodded in agreement and sensed her compliment that made me feel warm a little.

 _Social Link - Justice - Rank 3!_

 _End Of BGM_

"Now with all of us back together, we can discuss the story to our commander." Forte said.

"Right." I nodded. "So please tell me."

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Reasoning_

"It was a few minutes after the Elsior crashed into the forest." Forte explained. "When the impact finally stopped, we all woke up and noticed parts of our rooms in a mess."

"We then heard that you went missing after flying through the broken window on the bridge, we were relieved there was no blood on the broken glass." Mint added.

"Lester then said that a search party needed to be made and we were chosen to look for you." Milfie said.

"We then went to the city, hoping you were there, but we had no luck." Ranpha continued.

"But when it got dark, strange things happened." Vanilla said with worry.

"So we each split up to explore those towers...what a crucial mistake we made now that we think about it." Chitose finished.

"Yeah, that was NOT a smart move on my part." Forte sighed. "In hindsight, we should've looked around the forest first, maybe then we would've found you."

"I see..." I pondered. "...how long was I out for?"

"Who can say?" Forte answered. "Maybe you were out right up until the night came and you saw the towers after leaving the forest."

"Well regardless of how it happened, that part is over now." Morgana said. "I think it's time we focused on what that Taiko guy said."

"The one who's behind it all." Mint responded. "Yes, that did make me feel worried."

"But, with the towers and thier leaders gone, we may not have any other option."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Milfie asked.

"I think this is risky, but we should go out at night and find Strega." I suggested. "They're the only ones left who know what's going on and what plans are in motion."

"That sounds dangerous." Vanilla said.

"Agreed." Ranpha added. "Why should we do that for?"

"Well think about it, they must have a reason for wanting to stop us." I replied. "Only Strega have the answers, which is why I think we need to prepare even more than usual before we search for them. But we're not going to encounter them for a while in the meantime."

"Because I have just recovered, yes?" Chitose asked.

"Yeah, but there's a bit more to it. We should lay low for a while, I received word that Noah is leading a reinforcement navy fleet and are travelling to this planet as we speak."

"At least you all will have some added protection around the ship." Morgana said.

"But what should we be doing in the meantime?" Milfie asked.

"Well, I heard from Almo and Coco that there will be a carnival tonight." I answered. "Apparently they heard that the city hosts it once every six months."

"A carnival?" Mint asked. "That sounds like fun."

"I haven't seen a carnival since pilot school!" Milfie added. "Do you remember that, Ranpha?"

"I...don't wanna remember that." Ranpha sighed.

"Oh right, because of what happened in the locker room and-"

"Stop right there, you blabber mouth!" Ranpha started pinching at Milfie.

"Ow! That hurts, Ranpha!"

"Alright, settle down you two." Forte lightly warned. "Anyways, a carnival at night, huh? Should be a good laugh at least."

"Yes, it would be a good time for us if we all went to it." Chitose agreed.

"I would like to join too." Vanilla said.

"Then we're in agreement." I declared. "Since it's at night, we'll have time to kill until then. I'll be in the city if any of you need me."

The other nodded as Morgana got into my bag and we left the Elsior.

 _End Of BGM_

* * *

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Who's There?_

I was in the city when I suddenly got a call on the cell phone. "Hello...huh?...a-alright...I'll be at the hospital quickly!"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Morgana asked.

"The guy who's lord of the family mansion just got taken to hospital, I'm going over there now!"

I rushed over to the hospital and asked at the reception for directions, I rushed up a floor and then down a hallway, spotting Debra who was by the chairs.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Reverie_

"Hello, Arnold." She greeted, sighing.

"I got here as quick as I could." I replied. "What happened in detail?"

"Lord Alfred...he's in that hospital room. Earlier this morning, the butler saw him collapse as he was walking down the stairs and then he fell after a shock."

"Crap...was it something serious, like an illness?"

"The doctors believe it might have been a heart scare. I was so shocked and worried to see my Lord fall."

"If it was a scare, then I'm sure he'll be alright after taking a rest for a while."

Derba nodded. "You may be quite right, but I cannot help but worry for the man who hired me years ago."

"Years? Oh, you told me a little about that."

"Yes."

"So, will this have an effect on my working hours at the mansion gardens?"

She shook her head. "I wouldn't be sure on that. But if something does come up, I'll be sure to ring you again."

I nodded and sensed her concern for Lord Alfred's health.

 _Social Link - Temperance - Rank 6!_

"If Lord Alfred does return to normal, then it'll be as usual by Sunday?" I asked.

"Quite so, I'll see you then." Debra answered.

I waved and left her be. Speaking of the hospital, I then thought of Jane until I got another call.

"Hello...Jane?...I'm at the hospital...that's your room number?...okay, I'll see ya in a moment." I ended the call and went to find the hospital room with Jane.

I then looked at room 118 and saw Jane on a hospital bed with a nurse standing by her.

"Oh, you came Arnold." Jane said as the nurse walked off.

"I did." I replied. "How are you feeling now?"

"A lot better, except in one place." Jane sighed. "Looks like I'll be in hospital for a week, something went in."

"That's a shame, but it shouldn't affect my work, right?"

"Well you are a part time janitor, so it shouldn't. But hey, if you have time, be sure to visit me again."

"I'll try to make some time for it." I nodded.

"Thanks, you're becoming a really good friend."

I sensed the bond in our friendship growing.

 _Social Link - Chariot - Rank 9!_

"I'll see you again soon if I can." I said.

"Alright, you be careful, I don't want you breaking something." She replied, giggling.

 _End Of BGM_

I laughed and little and I left the hospital.

* * *

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Smile_

At first, I was the repair store, but I was then asked to walk to the city's park where Chelsea took a few photos whilst I sat with Jimmy on a bench.

"Ya know, commander Arnold." Jimmy said. "When I first met ya, I thought you were gonna strut 'round like ya were mister high an' mighty."

"Oh, have you had issues with people in the military before I came along?" I asked.

He nodded. "It kinda dragged me down a bit, even Chelsea would see me lookin' like I just got swung 'round by a buffalo in a hog pen."

"I see...well, do you see me as the same?"

"Well, I only have to look at my daughter's face when she sees you to know that answer." He smiled. "And it's a good one."

"So Chelsea means the world to you?"

"Darn tootin'. Ya know, back when we had hard times, it hit me and the family pretty hard. Chelsea would often take photos to cheer me up, but it reminded me of her a lot."

"Ah, so that's why Chelsea would often mention about you not being fond of photos."

He nodded. "But now that I've known you well enough, I can say that it doesn't matter if anything bad happens. 'Cause ya will always 'ave support, whether they're family or friends."

Chelsea then came to us. "Here ya go, Pa. What do ya think?"

"Mighty fine." He answered.

She then looked at me. "Was Pa giving ya one of his stories?"

I nodded. "Yeah and even though we haven't known each other long, I seem to have made a positive impression."

"Must be to do with that commander charm of yours."

"Yeah, probably."

"Ya know. When ya have to leave, we wanna say that ya can always talk to us when you're travelling to far places." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, it would be great to see ya face again, ya can even bring your friends along." Chelsea added.

I smiled at the father and daughter duo, it would feel like what kind of family I would have...family...I sensed a strong bond with them both.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - The Path Is Open_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established two genuine bonds  
We bestow upon thee the abilities to create __Kohryu  
the ultimate form of the hierophant arcana  
and Ongyo-Ki, the ultimate form of the Hermit arcana_

 _Social Link - Hierophant - Rank MAX!_

 _Social Link - Hermit - Rank MAX!_

 _End Of BGM_

"Commander Arnold, ya take care of yourself." Jimmy said.

I got up and answered. "You two take care as well."

I waved at them both and left the park to go back to the Elsior.

* * *

 _BGM:_ _Persona Q OST - Labyrinth Culture Festival_

It was the night time and me, Morgana, the angel wing, Almo and Coco were all with me, standing on the footpath with a large crowd.

"Wow! There's so many people here tonight!" Morgana said.

"You said it." I added. "I once saw a carnival in a book, so it's my first time seeing this in person."

"I'm worried I'll get lost." Vanilla said before grabbing my arm. "Make sure I don't lose you all."

I looked at her. "That won't happen, we'll stand right here unless one of us wants snacks."

"Don't worry about those, Arnold." Mint responded. "I've got plenty of candy bags here."

We then heard some music playing in the distance and we saw the first carnival float drive by.

"Oooh! It's starting!" Milfie exclaimed.

"As usual, Milfie chooses not to pay attention to others." Ranpha added before smiling. "Well, I can't hate her for that, really."

"It's early days, I'll wait for more floats to go by." Forte said. "Oh, this is an interesting one."

"I like the second one so far." Chitose added. "Oh, the third one is nice too."

The next few floats passed by and we were impressed with the people of the city going all out with the event.

"Wow! The floats look so well designed." Coco said.

"I know, this was the best idea we've come up with together." Almo added.

"And to think I agreed to it." I reminded. "You two know how to pick a good time for all of us."

"Thanks, Arnold." Coco replied. "We wanted to pay you back for when you tried to save us the other night."

"It was the least we could do." Almo added. "Although, I wish Lester was here."

"Well he was offered, but he said he had to stay so the Elsior would be safe." I said. "Maybe next time when we're back on Transbaal."

"Yeah, that might be a nice idea."

We then shared out drinks and snacks thanks to Mint and enjoyed the rest of the carnival night.

I sensed nearly all my bonds with everyone present grow stronger at once.

 _Social Link - Fortune - Rank 8!_

 _Social Link - Lovers -_ _Rank 8!_

 _Social Link - Empress -_ _Rank 9!_

 _Social Link - Tower -_ _Rank 8!_

 _Social Link - Priestess -_ _Rank 7!_

 _Social Link - Justice -_ _Rank 5!_

 _Social Link - Sun -_ _Rank 8!_

 _Social Link - Moon -_ _Rank 8!_

After we saw all 40 floats go by, the carnival had ended where we were and some of us had sore legs.

"Arnold, my legs are about to give out." Mint said. "Could you carry me?"

"Eh?!" I blinked.

"I would like to be carried too." Vanilla intervened.

"Ah geez, you two need to exercise more often." Ranpha teased.

"Come on girls, we can walk back with our legs." Forte said. "Besides, Arnold is just one man. There's not enough room to carry all of us back."

"If that happened, my back would be wrecked for life." I said with a shivering feeling. "Look, I'll at least walk out in front so you can all follow the way back, okay?"

They all reluctantly agreed and we began making our way back to the Elsior and to definitely rest our legs after standing up for a very long time.

We felt good to be taking it easy for now. It wouldn't be long before reinforcements arrive and then plan our next step.

* * *

 **I apologize if this was on the short side, but I felt like I didn't wanna drag the chapter for longer than it needed to be.**

 **Next time! The reinforcement navy with Noah finally arrives and the angel wing have a toast to plan solving the mystery.**


	20. An Interesting Toast

**Noah and the reinforcements finally arrive and then later on, a good luck toast which will be inspired by a popular Persona moment. ;)**

* * *

An Interesting Toast

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Bridge_

A beep went off in my jacket a few times, it woke me up and had to answer it.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Arnold, get to the bridge, we're detecting a fleet entering the limit of our radar." Lester said.

I got up straight away, it must be the reinforcements. I got dressed quickly and dashed over to the bridge.

"What's going on?" I asked upon arriving.

"We've picked up a fleet approaching the planet's atmosphere." Lester answered.

I then thought of that moment when we got close to this planet.

"Crap! If those ships enter the atmosphere, they're gonna end up crash landing here the same way we did!"

"Oh, you're right. I remember you saying that...this could be bad."

I looked up at the sky I could see from the window view, although I had seen some traces of an aura surrounding colour before, there wasn't much of it this time.

"We have an incoming transmission from a civilian shuttle." Almo said.

"It must be Noah, open a channel." I replied.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers - Noah_

"Arnold, your reinforcements have arrived." Noah said.

"Noah, are you and the fleet okay?" I asked.

"Of course we are, although we are feeling a gentle tug from the planet's gravitational pull."

"Then that isn't good news, if it's the same as what happened with me, you'll be forced into an emergency landing."

Noah hummed. "Well from where we are, we're not being dragged down by extreme measures, so I deduct that something must've happened to weaken the pull."

"In that case, prepare to locate a forest that is away from the city, that's where we are."

"Understood, we'll land out ships away from the forest and set up a perimeter with the fleet's commander."

I nodded. "Got it."

"And once we've done that, we'll need to discuss the important matters." She ended the transmission.

 _*Time Skip*_

I heard distant noises of ships approaching the forest, I dashed out of the Elsior and looked to the sky. Several battleships and a civilian shuttle landed safely on stands that came out. Once all the engines shut down, some of the ships pilots and one commander came out of a ship, then Noah came out of the civilian shuttle.

I waved over to get her attention, Noah saw me and walked up to me with her normal expression.

"It has been a while since we met in person, Arnold." Noah said. "I see that the Elsior is in perfect condition, very well, you were lucky this time."

I laughed nervously, relieved that I was able to avoid her punishment thanks to Jimmy and his repair crew.

"Commander Williams." A man spoke and saluted . "I'm Commander Tyler, leader of the reinforcement division fleet. We've been ordered to surround and safeguard the Elsior until you declare that you are ready to depart from the planet."

"Honour to meet you, Commander Tyler." I replied saluting. "Please do so, I want a perimeter set up so we don't get any unwanted surprises with our guards down."

"Yes commander, we'll start right away." The commander walked off.

I dropped my formality a little. "Anyways, Noah, there is a lot I need to talk to you about."

"Indeed there is and you might know this already, but I don't care how crazy it sounds, I want you to explain it all to me." She replied.

"Yeah, we'll discuss this at the bridge along with the Angel Wing."

"Also, this is between us...but, I feel a sense of happiness to know that you're alright."

Noah smiled at me, I felt glad that she was looking out for me in secret.

 _Social Link - Star - Rank 7!_

Noah and I went inside the ship and over to the bridge, I then called for the six girls to join me.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Bridge_

"Angel Wing here." Forte said. "Oh...Lady Noah."

"Hello Angel Wing, it's been a while." Noah replied.

"What are you doing here?" Mint asked.

"I am here to learn about what has occurred on this planet since you were forced to make an emergency landing." Noah looked at me. "So, Arnold. If you please, from the top."

I took a deep breath and started explaining the whole thing, even though everyone else had heard it before. Starting with where I landed up, seeing the night sky in a strange colour, the five towers that appeared only at night which were all now destroyed thanks to me and the Angel Wing who all became Personas-users. I chose to not mention about the Velvet Room, since that would stretch my level of sanity a little.

"Hmm, so that's how it happened." Noah said. "Where is this Morgana you mentioned?"

Morgana then showed from out of my bag and landed on an empty desk. "Did someone call for me?" He asked.

"I did. You must be the cat that Arnold talked about."

Morgana nodded. "He was the first one I bumped into and like the Angel Wing, I too am a Persona-user."

"I see, then I would like to be explained on some things that aren't clear to me."

"You mean about when this all began and how it came to be in the first place?"

Noah hummed. "For a feline, you catch on quick."

"Uhh, was that meant to be a compliment?"

"Yeah, Noah's...unique." I answered. _And that's one word for it._

Mint giggled.

"Is something funny, Mint?" Vanilla asked.

"Oh it's nothing really, I felt the need to laugh."

I smiled at her for the nice save she made.

"Irrelevant." Noah sighed. "Anyways, yes, I would like to know about those in detail."

"Well, I don't know exactly everything." Morgana said. "But what I do know is that Strega are still out there and they're no doubt planning to get revenge for when we not only beat them once, but for destroying the five towers."

"Strega, who are they in detail?"

"Well there's Takaya who's sort of like a ring leader." I answered. "Then there's Jin who's a right hand man and Chidori who's very mysterious, but..."

"But what?"

"In the Tower Of Fertility, she healed me when I was attacked." Vanilla said. "She is our enemy, but why did she heal me?"

Noah pondered. "Hmm, I have a theory about that, however you may find it as vague."

"Could you tell us?" Chitose asked.

"Supposedly, I believe this Chidori woman may have a personal agenda of her own, an agenda that she cannot reveal to the other members of Strega."

"You mean that she's acting alone when not around with others?" Ranpha asked. "That still doesn't make sense, though."

"Well, she did say that she wanted to fight us in order to see our powers." Milfie said. "But we haven't faced her yet."

"There's also that sketchbook she was drawing on as well." Forte added. "I wonder what's up with that."

"So Arnold, what is your next objective now?" Noah asked.

I had a long thought. "Well, now that all of us are back together, our next mission is to prepare for tomorrow night."

"Why not tonight?"

"Because I hear that it's going to be cloudy, so the things that happen can't because the view of the moon will be blocked, so it'll be just a normal night."

"I see, then tomorrow night, what will you plan?"

"I plan that we'll be going to the city and look for Strega, I'm hoping that if we face them and beat them again, they'll have no choice but to give us some answers."

"That sounds a bit far-fetched, Arnold. Are you sure about that?"

"Well like I said, it's not set in stone yet, but that's why I propose that me and the Angel Wing go out for the evening to do a pre-mission toast."

Noah sighed, but smiled. "Your methods can be questionable sometimes, but that's what I like about you."

"Well, I am a nice guy, but we already know that." I boasted.

"Who's the bragging one now?" Morgana remarked.

I frowned at the cat.

Noah let out a small giggle, it was rare for her to even consider sharing her laughter...if she really had one.

"So where could we go for a pre-mission toast as you put it?" Forte asked.

"There's a bar where I work and since it's a Wednesday, I'm supposed to be there by 18:30." I answered. "It's called Bright Light and it's a very retro place as the owner calls it."

"Bright Light? Isn't that the cafe at the end of the high street part of the city?" Almo asked.

"I hear it opens after 18:00." Coco added. "The time right now is 18:10."

"In that case, I think it would be best if we went now." I declared. "You'll get to see a bit of my bartender work too."

"Sounds like fun, let's see how you can serve a drink or two." Forte replied.

"Although, I would prefer if the rest of you keep this a secret, since I'm not supposed to work in other jobs whilst in the military."

"Well, it doesn't bother me at all." Noah said before showing a little smile. "I won't mention it."

"Same here, although just this once, you hear?" Lester added.

"In that case, let's go!" Morgana said.

 _End Of BGM_

* * *

We had made it to Bright Lights just in time, the clouds had appeared by sunset, so this would be a normal night thankfully.

"Phew, I got here in time at least." I said. "Here we go."

We entered the bar and it was almost priceless to see their faces, especially when the retro music in the background was playing.

 _(BGM: GTA Vice City - Flash FM)_

"Woah! This place looks nice." Milfie commented.

"Yeah, it has that amazing feeling, like everyone is welcome." Ranpha added.

I smiled. "I had a feeling you would like this. Now one moment while if I can get you girls the reserved VIP spot that's a bit away from the seating areas." I walked to the bar side and Cindy came from out the back.

"Oh, hi again Arnold." She greeted. "Good to see you here."

"Hi, Cindy." I replied. "Are you well?"

"Yeah, my mother's getting better as well. So I'm gonna be working extra hard tonight."

"Extra hard, where's Frank?"

"Oh, Frank's down with the flu, he called in sick earlier. I guess he forgot to let you know."

"Probably because my job is part-time, is that other bartender here?"

"Yeah, he's in the back sorting out the bottles for tonight." She then noticed the girls standing by the bar. "Oh? Who are these lovely ladies?"

"We're a close friend of Arnold's." Forte answered. "And we're her for a little toast."

"Oooh, sounds cool. Why don't I give you the VIP suite? It's just over here."

She guided them to a far corner that had more comfortable seating and a long round table before coming back to me.

"Say, Arnold. Are any of them below 18 years of age?" She asked.

I gulped, completely forgetting about the girls ages. "Only two of them are, the rest of them are 18 and over."

"I see...well, since the boss isn't here, I'll let it slide just this once." She winked.

I smiled. "Thanks Cindy, you're a really good friend to me."

"Awww, don't sweat it. Besides, none of the other customers will notice them."

"Of course."

I sensed Cindy's genuine trust in our improved friendship.

 _Social Link - Devil - Rank 8!_

"And here come the first normal customers." I said. "I better do some work at least."

"Alright, let's get through this one together." Cindy replied.

Moments pass as the event of the bar was in full swing. After working behind the bar for nearly an hour, the other bartender came from the back and he took over. Letting me go to see my Angel girls and Morgana who was still inside the bag. I was glad that they kept watch of him whilst I was working.

"There you go, everyone." Cindy said, serving several drinks on the round table before leaving.

 _*Time Skip*_

We were all sitting comfortably with me at the far end, then it was Milfie, Morgana who was outside the bag, Ranpha, Mint, Forte, Vanilla and Chitose at the opposite end. We all picked up our drinks which were on the house, thanks to Cindy and we raised our glasses together as one.

"Here's a toast, to our upcoming mission." I declared.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be here?" Mint asked. "Since Vanilla and I are not old enough?"

"I don't think we should worry about that anymore." Forte answered. "Besides, these drinks are well made."

"Yeah, it kinda makes me want to order more." Ranpha added.

Things were kinda quiet for a while, but after we had finished our second round of drinks, things went a bit strange.

Milfie on the other hand was more cheery. "Wooooo! I wanna be here forever!"

I blinked in surprise.

"Ms. Milfie, you seem more cheery tonight." Chitose said.

"What do you mean? I'm always happy. I don't wanna be shad."

"Shad...you mean sad?" I asked.

Uh oh...I got the feeling that something was up.

"Shad?" Ranpha asked before her cheeks went a bit red. "Pfft...is that your best Millie? Hahahaha!"

"Seems Lady Ranpha can't handle a drink." Morgana sighed.

"Hold on..." Forte sniffed. "...is it me or do I smell a scent of alcohol in some of these drinks?"

"It would seem so." Vanilla answered.

I had a feeling that Cindy may have had a hand in these drinks...she really is a crafty devil, I'll give her that.

"I-I thought we ordered soft drinks, because they're non alcoholic." Mint said. "I...I thought we did..."

"Who cares?" Ranpha asked. "We're st-strong babes, anyone comes near us, I'l...I'll umm...kick thier asses!"

"Yeah, m-me too." Milfie added. "And then um...I forget..."

"It would seem that Milfie and Ranpha have exceeded thier limits." Vanilla said.

"That's an understatement." Forte responded.

"And not a good thing, Mint isn't old enough to drink." Chitose added.

"I'm not drunk!" Ranpha denied, although she clearly was. "I'm just uhh...I'm a proud woman...hic! I can spin round ships like...like they're nothing, isn't that right, Arnie heeeey?"

She waved at me, asking for a response. "Yeah, that's right."

"You see...you see, Arfie gets it...hic! I'm a kung-fu fighting bitch and no one's gonna sssssstop me!"

"Yeeeeeah! You tell them, girl!" Milfie added happily. "Let's drink aaaaall night!"

"A new side of Ranpha exposed." Forte sighed. "I never thought she'd behave like this."

"This might be bad, what should we do, Arnold?" Morgana asked.

But before I could answer, Ranpha stood up and raised her fist in the air. "KING'S GAME!"

"Ack! Ms. Ranpha, that scared me." Chitose said.

"When you're drinking, you gotta play the king's game...it's the rule...hic." Ranpha stated. "That's why...I...I packed these." She brought out a pack of chopsticks, one of which had a red mark on it. "Is...is there an empty cup?"

There was an empty cup on the table. "Here." I said.

"Oooh thanks! Put them in there, please."

I opened the pack and placed the chopsticks into the cup and put it back on the table.

"So umm...how does this game work?" Mint asked.

"Well...tee hee." Ranpha answered, still drunk. "One chopstick has a red mark on it that makes you king and the rest have numbers. Whoever draws the one with the red mark becomes king and whoever has which number is a secret until the king gives the order to one of the numbers."

"That sounds fuuuun!" Milfie said happily.

"Sheesh Ranpha, where did you learn that from?" Forte asked.

Vanilla looked on with worry. "I sense bad things to happen."

"I think we may be forced to play this." Chitose said.

"Th-that's right, no one is leaving till we play this all night!" Ranpha replied, somewhat loudly.

"Well, we might as well give it a go." I said. "Let's all draw a chopstick."

"Umm, can you draw one for me too, since I'm a cat." Morgana asked.

"Come on, everyone draw!" Ranpha announced.

We reached our hands out and drew a stick...mine said number 6.

"Who's the first king?" Ranpha asked.

Mint stood. "It's me...oh goodness, I'm not sure what to order."

"It can be anything you like! Be bold...and daring!"

"Hmm...then as king, I demand to have a kiss on the cheek, no complaints."

"Oooh, some girl on girl action, I'm down with that!"

"Please be a guy...number 3!"

Vanilla gasped.

"I-I mean number 2."

"Uh, how about no?" Forte responded.

"Come on, kiss!" Ranpha encouraged.

I could tell this was very awkward, but Vanilla sighed and went over to Mint before pecking her cheek, both of them were blushing slightly and Vanilla went back to her seat.

"Awww, that was sweet!" Milfie said happily as we put the sticks back in the cup.

"Get ready for round two!" Ranpha announced.

I thought to be very careful here. We each drew a stick...and I saw mine had no number. But there was a red mark on it, I'm the next one.

"Who's the king?" Ranpha asked.

I smirked a little. "That would be me."

"Thank goodness, nothing weird this time." Mint replied.

"Ah-ah, that's not how it goes." Ranpha dismissed. "If the last king asked for a kiss, the next order has to be more daring!"

"Heeeey, maybe the king should ask someone to rest thier head on his lap." Milfie said.

"Nah, why do that when you can sit on his lap?"

"Wait, how about one of us gives him a hug?"

"I've got something better...a piggy back ride on Arnie!"

"This is getting too weird." Forte sighed.

"Come on Alfie, who's gonna do what?" Ranpha was so drunk, she wasn't saying my name right at all.

"You basically just ordered me to do something, even though I'm the king." I responded.

"Oh, did I...th-then...what will you order us to do...remember to say the number."

"I know that..." I sighed. "...hmm...number 1, I ask for a hug."

Chitose gasped. "That's my number."

"The king's order is absolute!" Ranpha exclaimed.

"O-okay."

Chitose stood up and walked over to me, she then sat on my lap and put her arms around me.

"I never thought she'd be brave to do that." Mint commented.

"Umm...this may be embarrassing for me." Chitose whispered to me. "This is only a friendly hug, but thank you."

I nodded and smiled, hugging her back a little...sensing a moment of her friendly care.

 _Social Link - Justice - Rank 7!_

"That's a nice hug." Milfie said.

Chitose then got off me and went back to her seat, blushing slightly.

"Me next!" Ranpha exclaimed. "I'm the king...or should that be the queen?"

"Wait, you didn't draw a chopstick." Forte pointed out.

"Okay, why don't we have someone tell an embarrassing story they don't want anyone to know?"

Mint sighed. "She's lost beyond hope."

"I know...how about you, Milfie?"

"Whaaaaat?" A drunk Milfie responded. "But I don't remember anything embarrassing..."

Ranpha smirked. "What about the time you fell asleep in pilot school?"

"This won't end well." Vanilla said.

"And we don't need my persona to sense that." Mint added.

I looked at the time and thought about our mission plan. "Well, looks like our mission discussion will have to be put on hold until tomorrow."

"Yeah, that would be for the best." Morgana agreed. "The problem now is getting Ranpha and Milfie back to the ship."

"We'll handle Ranpha." Forte suggested. "Even if we have to drag her out of here."

"In that case, I'll grab Milfie." I added before standing up. "Come on you, we're leaving."

Morgana got in the bag and after having the strap around my shoulder, I put my arms out and Milfie held me as I carried her in my arms.

"Awww, you're sooooo caring..." Milfie said. "Don't let go of me, hee hee!"

"Nooo, I wanna stay here and party all night!" Ranpha protested. "Let me goooo!"

"Geez, you're such a pain when drunk." Forte said. "Come on you girls, let's get them out of here."

I left first with Milfie, at least I had it easy. She was just giggling close to my neck and whispering random things near my ear. Behind me was Forte, Mint, Vanilla and Chitose carrying one each of Ranpha's arms and legs. Ranpha was practically moaning and yelling about how we were denying her rights. I had made a mental note that in future, I must NEVER take the Angel Wing to a bar at night again.

We got back to the Elsior and whilst Ranpha was being taken to her room, I walked to Milfie's room and laid her down on her bed before I felt my arm being tugged.

"Noooo, sleep with me, tonight." She pleaded.

"Sorry, but this guy needs to rest." Morgana said, popping out of the bag.

"Awww, what a cute kitty, come over here!" She let go of my arm.

Now was my chance. I dashed out of her room and back to my commanders room.

So much for my mission plan, guess that will have to until those two sober up tomorrow morning...

* * *

 **Yeah, there had to be a King's Game inspired moment in this story.**

 **Next time! Arnold wraps up a few of the social links left to rank up.**


	21. Max Ranks Incoming

**Some things are about to go down very soon, but first, some max rankings to come.**

* * *

Max Ranks Incoming

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Elsior_

The morning had arrived and I was in the tea lounge with the Angel Wing.

Mint brought two cups of tea over to the table. "Here you go, you two."

"Ugh...my head." Ranpha groaned.

"Ow...mine hurts too." Milfie added.

"Guess they couldn't handle a drink like I can." Forte smirked. "That girls is what we call a hangover."

"Ugh..." Ranpha moaned.

"Hehe, there there." Forte lightly tapped her head.

"Oooh, that looks like fun." Mint added. "I'll tap as well."

Ranpha sighed. "Stop it..."

"Tap, tap." Vanilla said.

"I can't help but feel sorry for them." Chitose said.

"At least this will be kept between us, no one else will know." I reminded. "Now then girls, about our upcoming mission..."

"Okay, all jokes aside. We still have a lot to do." Forte said as we calmed down for a moment. "Strega, right?"

"Yeah, we need to find a way to draw Strega out in the open when it's night time." I suggested. "We need to find out what that Taiko guy meant when he said about a master and Strega are the only ones left that may have the answers."

"But do we think that they'll give us a straight answer?" Mint asked. "Takaya has a habit of talking in riddles in some way."

"And that Jin guy always carries that briefcase." Forte added.

"I wonder what could be inside that case." Chitose said. "And then there's Chidori."

"Chidori..." Vanilla muttered.

"What is it Vanilla?" Milfie asked.

"I wonder if she's really a bad person."

Forte folded her arms. "Well she is part of the enemy group, so we have no reason to doubt that."

"She once said that she has her reasons, if only we knew the reasons behind her actions." Mint said.

"That's why we gotta beat the crap out of them!" Ranpha spoke up. "We beat them before, we can do it again."

"Yeah, then maybe they'll tell us." Milfie added.

"You sure perked up quickly." Forte smirked. "Can't say no to a fight, can you, Ranpha?"

"What? That was just your imagination!" Ranpha dismissed. "A-anyways, what are we supposed to do until tonight?"

"I guess we better prepare in the meantime." I declared. "And girls, if all three of them decide to come to us, we'll take them down."

"Agreed, we shouldn't let our guard down." Forte nodded. "Though I think Milfie and Ranpha should rest a little longer."

"Awww, but I wanna cook again." Milfie moaned.

I giggled on the inside, these girls never change and I like it that way.

 _End Of BGM_

I left the tea lounge with Morgana in the bag on my back.

"So, what do you wanna do now, leader?" Morgana asked.

"I think I should wrap up a few social bonds, starting with the city." I answered.

"Alright then, let's go."

* * *

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - Like A Dream Come True_

We walked to the city and I thought of visiting the hospital, since two people I know were still there.

The first I spoke to was Jane to see how her leg was doing.

"So Jane, did they find anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah, they did." She answered. "What happened was that a part of my muscle fiber had torn a little off the bone. The doctors say that I'll need to have an operation, which will be tomorrow, I'm hoping afterwards I'll heal up well enough to leave."

"I see, well don't push yourself too much. I've got my janitor work to do still."

"Actually, Arnold. I'm glad you're here because I wanna talk to you about that."

"Hm?"

Jane looked at me. "I can see that you're the kind of guy who looks out for others. But when I see you doing your work at the gym, you seem to push yourself too hard."

"Oh, right...maybe it's because I have so much on my mind each day."

"Well if I were you, I wouldn't put all of what you need to do in one go." She then reached for a bag on the side table. "That's why, I want you to have this."

She handed me over a shiny object, it's a crystal sphere. This is another one that Ron was looking for. "Where did you find this?"

"I saw it sparkle a bit in an alleyway when I was jogging home last week. I think you should have it, cause I wasn't sure what you were into."

"Right, question though. If I was with someone who really likes something like this, would it be alright to give it to them?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I don't mind that. It's not something that interests me, really. One more thing, a little bit of advice for you."

"What is it?"

"If you ever feel like you don't wanna push on for longer, then immediately stop and if you have friends, ask them for help. That's what being a good friend is about."

I nodded. "Well, I know about that already, but you're right, I guess I forget about the simple things when I'm a commander."

"Exactly, so always remember the easy things you were taught in life and don't lost sight of them."

I sensed Jane's genuine understanding on the subject of friends supporting me whenever I need them...

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - The Path Is Open_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a genuine bond  
We bestow upon thee, the ability to create Chi You  
the ultimate form of the chariot arcana  
_

 _Social Link - Chariot - Rank MAX!_

 _End Of BGM_

"One last thing, Arnold." Jane said. "I know that you're a commander which means you'll eventually want to leave, right?"

"Yeah, it's my duty." I replied.

"In that case, it would be best for you to be let go. Don't be upset over it, because we'll remain as friends and I'll stay in touch with you when I get out of here."

"Well, it's a bit sudden, but I understand. Thanks for the advice as well, take care in the future."

"I will, you take care too...goodbye Arnold."

"Bye Jane."

I left her hospital room and then went over to the other room on another floor to see Jane sitting at the waiting room.

 _Persona 4 OST - Reverie_

"How are you doing, Debra?" I asked.

"Oh, hello Arnold." She replied. "There hasn't been any change to Lord Alfred's condition."

I noticed the doors to his room were closed. "Are there nurses in there?"

"Yes, a doctor and a few nurses are giving him a body examination. They say that if nothing else is wrong, then his health should improve and he'll be able to leave."

"I see, well I do hope he recovers, I kinda miss seeing his mansion whenever I work on the flowers."

Derba showed me a smile. "You are a kind gentleman, it is a delight to know you show care towards others. A trait that I gladly welcome with all my heart."

I sensed Debra's gratitude in regards to my kindness.

 _Social Link - Temperance - Rank 8!_

"I'll have to go now, but let me know if something changes." I said.

"Will do." Debra replied.

I then left the hospital, hoping that something positive comes out of this.

* * *

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - How Much_

I had handed over the crystal sphere to Ron who placed it where the other crystal spheres were and we weren't the only ones in the weapons store.

"Oooh, there's no more room for these now." Ron said. "That means you have done it, sweety."

"I have?" I asked.

"Yes! These are all of the shiny things I've asked for, you have done a splendid job."

"Sweet. Then, I've held my end of the deal."

Ron nodded. "Yes, now here is my greatest secret. But before that, this gorgeous man here is the apple of my eye."

"Hehe, nice to meet you, handsome." The guy greeted. "Ronny here told me about the favor you have done for him and if he's happy, I'm happy."

"Oooh, time for my secrets...I have known Morgana since we first met. It was on one crazy night when it was a full moon, ho ho ho. I was about to pray to my biggest crush for solace when this cat came out to save me. He was my hero and I wanted to repay him. That was when I had the idea to think about what I wanted to do."

"And that was when you told me about the store you opened up?" I asked.

"Yes. So there's no need to keep this a secret. I already know about your activities at night and how you deal with those nasty shadows. You finding these crystal spheres are more than enough evidence in my eyes."

"Well, that's surprising. I guess you wanted me to prove we were doing the right thing by collecting those."

"That's right, so now we're even. I also have to thank you for giving me inspiration to find the man of my dreams."

"Inspiration?"

"Well, you must have some kind of magic to inspire others the moment you become friendly with them, just like me."

I smiled at Ron. "Then in that case, it was my pleasure in helping you out, I won't stop coming here of course."

"Absolutely, it would be saddening if you weren't able to turn up to my store after this."

I sensed our friendship forming into a solid bond, now that the deal was done.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - The Path Is Open_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a genuine bond  
We bestow upon thee the ability to create Odin  
the ultimate form of the emperor arcana_

 _Social Link - Emperor - Rank MAX!_

 _End Of BGM_

"Alright, take good care sweety."

"You take care as well." I replied. "We'll be back here if we need more weapons, but until then, goodbye."

I waved and left the store, I think Morgana was relieved in a way as well, possibly because Ron now had someone else to have fun with and to be with someday.

* * *

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Bridge_

"Any updates?" I asked upon reaching the bridge.

"Actually, I need you to watch over." Lester answered. "This won't take long."

"Okay, I'll be here for a while."

"Thanks." Lester left the bridge.

"Commander Arnold, we're glad you're here." Coco said.

"Something really good happened today." Almo added.

"Oooh, tell me more and don't worry, this will be a secret." I replied.

Almo cleared her throat. "When you and the Angel Wing were out last night, Lester and I had a private talk."

"And I was watching from behind, because uhh..." Coco said. "...I wanted to make sure nothing would go wrong."

"Uh huh." I nodded. "So what happened?"

"Well, he said to me that when we get back to Transbaal, he might...stop being a bachelor for one day."

I blinked. "Sounds like his words alright."

"It may not have been the exact words Almo wanted to hear, but I knew what he meant." Coco said.

"Yeah, it feels amazing that he's going to ask me out some time." Almo added.

"Although, we do wonder why he started thinking that way and then we thought about you."

"About me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think the talks you've had with him may have taught him to think personal feelings from a different perspective."

"Which makes you more than a commander, that makes you our best friend now." Almo said.

"Best friend, I'll take that any day."

"Yes, you may have your best friends with the Angel Wing, but we can be yours too." Coco said.

"So if you ever need to talk about anything, just say." Almo added. "We'll be there for you."

"Coco and Almo...it's true that I think of the angel wing as best friends. But you're right, you can be my best friends as well, so I'm okay with that, no problem."

I sensed thier happiness, pleased they could be my friends if I ever need support whilst in space.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - The Path Is Open_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established two genuine bonds  
We bestow upon thee the ability to create Asura  
the ultimate form of the sun arcana  
And the ability to create __Sandalphon  
the ultimate form of the moon arcana_

 _Social Link - Sun - Rank MAX!_

 _Social Link - Moon - Rank MAX!_

 _End Of BGM_

"Right, I'm back." Lester said as he returned. "Thanks for that."

"No worries." I replied before leaving the bridge. "I'll go and check on the girls now."

* * *

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Vanilla's Theme_

"KUOOOWWNN!"

The space whale seemed to be in a happy mood today, probably because me and Vanilla were scrubbing it's wide body with mops.

"It's been some time since we did this." I said. "I remember when Tact tried to get on here and he fell backwards."

"Yes, I remember that too." Vanilla replied.

We then finished off cleaning the whale and sliding down near the beach side, I helped Vanilla down and took a seat on the dry sand as the whale dived back in the water.

"Arnold, how is your sugar level?"

"Oh, I've been keeping it up as good as possible." I hummed. "Though I've been taking more of it recently due to being tired after battling with shadows."

"Yes, I have felt that same for three days. When will it be over?"

I shook my head. "I can't be sure, we'll just have to wait until tonight and look for Strega, so we can defeat them and get answers about this master."

"I understand. Am I protecting you well?"

I looked at her. "Of course you are, you're protecting all of us. So you don't need to think otherwise."

She smiled. "Yes...thank you for telling me."

I sensed my friendship with Vanilla growing again.

 _Social Link - Priestess - Rank 9!_

"I must now tend to the animals with Kuromie." She said, getting up.

"Of course, see you again." I replied before leaving.

* * *

 _BGM:_ _Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers - Chitose's Theme_

I heard the sound of an arrow hitting a target once I was welcomed into Chitose's room.

"Hello Arnold." She greeted, whilst wearing a samurai dress. "I was in the middle of practice."

"Oh, don't mind me." I replied. "It's been a while since I've seen you do that in your room."

"Yes, although it was a while, I am so grateful to be safe and on the side of protecting my friends again."

"Yeah, that's kinda by bad, but Morgana was the one who suggested going in a clockwise method."

"I heard that!" Morgana frowned from inside the bag.

Chitose giggled. "It's okay, what's done is done and to be honest, I like how we can fight another away instead of in space."

I nodded. "Good point, at least we're on solid ground with our personas and not out in space where our lives are on the line everytime we go into battle."

"I agree, say do you wish to try archery?"

"Well I have some time, so sure, let's see if I can aim as well as you."

"I'm sure you can." She handed me the bow and gave me an arrow. "You hold up the bow like this and aim with the arrow this way."

I soon got a feel of using this bow...I aimed and landed a shot on the target, the arrow hit an outer ring close to the middle.

"Very good, Arnold." Chitose praised. "I think you have potential to be my partner if we ever did team archery."

I felt her words of high praise reach me, making me smile instantly.

 _Social Link - Justice - Rank 9!_

"Would you like another go?" Chitose offered.

"No it's okay." I answered. "I've gotta do a patrol check around the ship before tonight."

"Alright." She nodded.

I left her room and checked on a few places. It may be quiet now, but when it's night, we're gonna be ready and things are gonna do down.

* * *

 **Oooh boy, this plot just got real with the sixth tower now in the middle of the city at night!**

 **Next time! An ambush takes the party by surprise!**


	22. The New Tower & Stronger Bonds

**Things are about to go down pretty quick in this one...and then a few more social links are maxed.**

* * *

The New Tower & Stronger Bonds

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - The Poem For Everyone's Souls_

"Welcome." Igor greeted as I took a quick trip to the Velvet room. "It has been some time since your last visit."

"Yeah, my bad." I replied. "I've been very busy with doing the social bonding as well as solving the mystery."

"So we have witnessed. That is why I have summoned you here."

"You have raised the potential of a few of your social bonds to thier highest limit." Lavenza said.

"And in doing so, you have awaken the abilities to fuse the most powerful personas you can wield." Igor added. "Therefore, let me explain to you one final fusion. These personas you may now fuse require a substantial amount of power on not only your end, but mine. If you wish to do so, you must fuse the assigned personas required in order to obtain the desired results."

"So it's roughly four or more personas that are needed to do those and they have to be the exact ones, okay, I can understand that." I replied.

"Very good. You may refer to these fusions as either a pentagon or a hexagon, the strongest fusion I can perform."

I now understood that even a great being like Igor has his limits with the power he holds.

 _Social Link - Fool - Rank 9!_

"Till we meet again, farewell."

I then left the Velvet room and out of the door that was by the Elsior.

* * *

It was sundown and I was outside the Elsior with Noah who stood by me.

"Just to be sure, are you ready for this?" Noah asked.

"I have to." I answered. "Cause once the moon starts rising, we'll start the mission."

"I understand...I am merely looking out for you on behalf of Shatyarn, you should thank her when you can."

I nodded. "Yeah, when this is over, I'll tell her the good news."

"And I may not be useful since I'm moon-less, but I'll find some way to help out, no matter what it will be."

I sensed Noah's hint of determination which is very rare for me to witness.

 _Social_ _Link - Star - Rank 9!_

"Well, you should call for the Angel Wing." Noah said.

"Yeah, I'll do that once everyone is ready." I replied before gong back inside the ship.

I was walking along the hallways and I was about to make a call when suddenly, the lights down the hallway flickered before turning off.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Omen_

"What the heck?" I made a call to the bridge. "Lester, what just happened?"

"Arnold, seems the lighting system on the ship has shut off." Lester answered. "We can just barely see."

"What about the rest of the ship?"

"Well I had an emergency call from the engine room, but then the feed cut out."

Crap! That's a bad sign... "I'll check the engine room, inform the Angel Wing to be on standby!"

"Got it, be careful down there."

I rushed to D-Block and I was about to go past the hanger when-

 _End Of BGM_

"EEEEEEEEK!"

"What the?!" I nearly jumped. "That came from the hanger!"

I rushed over to find one of the female hanger crew workers who was petrified, when I look closer, I saw what made her scream.

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - Shadow_

It was a large shadow that was creeping towards her.

"Get out of the way!" I exclaimed. "I'll take care of this!"

"EEEK! Hah...hah...hah..." She panted, running out of the hanger.

The shadow then turned into a monster I had faced before in the previous towers.

Fortunately, my powers had come on since the night had begun. "COME TO ME! PERSONA!" Calling forth mine, I was able to defeat it.

"That's that taken care of, but what now?" A beep went off in my jacket again. "Yes?"

"Commander Williams!" I heard Tyler call. "We have a critical situation! The systems on our ships are malfunctioning, we're under attack by some unknown forces!"

"What?! How bad is it?"

"We're holding our own for now, but we're not sure for how long."

I thought of a solution. "Hold out for as long as you can, me and the Angel Wing will find a way."

"Affirmative commander, please hurry." He ended the call.

I rushed over to the engine room and then I found two huge shadows that turned into monster that had human bodies but with leopard heads and two swords each.

"Arnold, sorry I'm late." Morgana said who turned up beside me.

"Morgana, I was wondering where you went." I replied.

"Well I was in your room in the bag earlier when all this happened, let's take these Ose's down."

We were able to dispatch them both, the engine room thankfully was unharmed and then all the lights went back on.

I then had yet another call on my jacket. "Arnold! I've spotted three people outside, they're not being attacked by shadows!"

"Noah, are you safe?" I asked.

"I've hid myself in a good place, don't worry about me."

"Okay."

Ending the call, Morgana and I rushed out of the ship and the angel wing arrived with me as well to find three people we knew already.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 3 OST - That Which Escaped The Darkness_

"How marvelous to see your pitiful faces again." Takaya said.

"Did you like our surprise?" Jin asked. "Bet you didn't see that coming."

Chidori said nothing.

"Strega!" Chitose gasped.

"There you are, bastards!" Ranpha exclaimed. "We're gonna beat you down again!"

"So much emotion, but very little reason." Takaya said. "We have come to delight and inform you of our moment to shine."

"Take a look at the city, it's about to start!" Jin added.

We looked at the full moon, it suddenly changed colour, there was now a black arcane symbol on it, then in the middle of the city...a building block suddenly crumbled to the ground...what was left was a massive crater. The ray of light form the moon shined on it and then the crater became a giant hole. A loud rumble was heard in the distant and out slowly came a giant massive tower. This one was much bigger than the previous five we had destroyed and we stood there in shock.

"Witness the birth of the Tower Of Darkness!" Takaya announced. "Such a marvelous spectacle, isn't it?"

"So it's just like four times bigger than the other ones?" Forte asked. "Is that it?"

"I see your minds are as ignorant as your personalities. I should've expected it as much."

"That's because we don't think the same as you." I said. "Now tell us, what is your master and how did that tower arise in the first place?"

"You wish to deliver peace and safety to this forsaken world?"

"Forsaken, you finally gonna tell us or what?" Morgana asked.

"You don't have orders to make us spill it." Jin answered. "If you really want to know, then you gotta come to our house!"

"But before you waste your lives in doing so, we will offer you one moment of reasoning." Takaya added. "If you hereby swear that you will leave this planet and never return. Then we too will leave you be and we will not try to pursue you like this, ever again. But if you refuse, then in one week from midnight, our master will awaken from his sleep from within the tower and will bring down the eternal deaths that you all deserve!"

Chidori who hadn't said a word still remained in complete silence.

"There's your deadline." Jin said. "Don't even think of wasting it and don't try to not think about it either, we'll be waiting for your decision until then."

"And when you do come to us, heed my words." Takaya added. "We will finish this!"

Strega then turned and walked away from us and soon, all the other shadows had vanished.

 _End Of BGM_

"I think it's safe to say that I'm glad we weren't in the city when that happened." Morgana said. "Still, it looks like we're safe now, but this is really bad."

"No kidding." Forte replied. "I mean that giant tower in the middle of the city? What the hell!"

"What should we do?" Chitose asked.

"Sadly, we didn't get the information we needed." I answered. "But hearing about that deadline puts me on edge."

"That means we don't have much time." Mint said.

"Well obviously." Ranpha added. "So what are we waiting for, can't we just do it right now?"

"No, that would be suicide." Morgana protested. "We need to rest and start planning for when we go to the new tower."

"Exactly." I nodded. "Let's take it calm and wait until we're all ready to go. From tomorrow, I've gotta few more errands to run in the city and then when I'm finished, I'll spend time with the rest of you so that I can inspire you to pull through together, alright?"

Everyone else took a deep breath and nodded in agreement.

"Understood, we'll be ready as soon as you're ready." Milfie said.

Nodding back, we went back inside the Elsior to sleep for the night.

* * *

The next day and I was on the bridge, speaking with Shatyarn.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - White Moon_

"And that's how it happened last night." I said, finishing the explanation.

"I am so relieved that no one was taken away." Shatyarn replied. "You are truly a terrific commander."

"Well, allow me to be a little modest here, but technically it was me to who saved the shadows, Tyler's reinforcement fleet were doing most of the work."

Shatyarn smiled. "Oh Arnold, you always find a way to make even the most unfortunate situation seem possible to overcome."

"I wonder about that too, myself."

"But it's alright to put yourself on a pedestal above others, as long as they acknowledge your hard work and dedication."

"Hear, hear." Lester intervened.

"So please, give yourself more credit than you wish to believe and don't ever feel like you must go it alone."

I nodded. "Yeah, I will take those words to heart for when the final mission has begun."

Shatyarn's words of encouragement has helped forged a strong bond between us.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - The Path Is Open_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a genuine bond  
We bestow upon thee, the ability to create Satan  
the ultimate form of the judgement arcana_

 _Social Link - Judgement - Rank MAX!_

 _End Of BGM_

"Thank you, Arnold. I wish you good fortune and pray for your victory."

I nodded once more and smiled before we ended the transmission.

* * *

 _BGM: Dark Rose Valkyrie - Let's Dress Up_

When I had got to the city which was the same as it had ever been during the day, I received a call to go to the mansion and over to the gardens.

"Woah...are those the flowers I grew?" I asked.

"Quite so and they are delightful." Debra answered.

"Oh, you're back at the mansion."

"You are correct, boy." A familiar voice intervened who turned up beside us.

"Oh, Lord Alfred." I bowed. "How might you be today?"

"Ah yes, I've heard of you paying me a visit a few times to provide my most honored maid support. For that, you have my gratitude." He smiled.

"Allow me to give you thanks as well." Debra added. "Your support and regards towards others is a gift you should be proud of."

"And seeing the flowers bloom in my family's garden is a true testament to how much you've worked for me in the short space of time."

I smiled at them. "Thank you, Lord Alfred."

"Now if you must excuse, I will attend to my room. I must rest for a little longer, according to the advice from my doctor." He walked inside.

"You have been a real help in cheering me up." Debra said. "Whatever standards the family mansion abides by, I want you to know that you and I are good friends."

I sensed her true conviction on the subject of our good friendship, thanks to my help.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - The Path Is Open_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a genuine bond  
We bestow upon thee, the ability to create Ardha  
the ultimate form of the temperance arcana_

 _Social Link - Temperance - Rank MAX!_

 _End Of BGM_

"Well, I think that's all I can do with these flowers." I said. "I hope you also take care."

"Same to you, Arnold." Debra replied. "May your journey across the galaxy be a safe and fruitful one."

I smiled before shaking her hand once more and left the mansion.

* * *

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Signs Of Love_

I was near the entrance the bar, Bright-Light, I had received another call to meet Cindy outside.

"Arnold, sorry if I've kept you waiting." Cindy then arrived.

"It's alright." I replied. "So what's up, I don't normally see you when the bar isn't open."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that. I wanted to you know that Bright Light will be on hiatus for a while."

I blinked. "Hiatus?"

"Do you remember that bartender who took over you the other night?" Cindy sighed. "Turns out that he made off with a bag of money when no one was looking."

"What the...you mean he stole it?"

"Yeah, Frank nearly had a heart attack when he found out. So for how long this will take, Frank told me to let you know that you don't need to come here to work."

"Ah right, because of the sudden financial situation. What about you, will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine, I have some experience in not just serving drinks you know." She winked at me. "There's an underground nightclub in another part of the city, you wonder I became such a pretty yet clever doll? Hehe."

"I see, heh...as long as you have something to fall back on, then I'm glad for you and I feel good that I have got to know you."

"Aww, you're such a cute guy. But I'll let you in on a little secret. Some girls like me do like a man who can be flirtatious and cheeky."

"Well as much as that sounds interesting, I can't because I have my own beliefs."

She nodded. "Oh right, I understand. But still, to hear you say that we can remain friends, that makes me one happy girl. You're a real good friend to me too."

Even though she has a playful manner, I sensed our friendship growing into a strong bond.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - The Path Is Open_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a genuine bond  
We bestow upon thee, the ability to create Beelzebub  
the ultimate form of the devil arcana_

 _Social Link - Devil - Rank MAX!_

 _End Of BGM_

"Anyways, I hope you take real good care of yourself, wherever you go." Cindy said.

"Same to you, I'll see you again someday." I replied.

We shared a quick hug and I left, walking back to the Elsior.

* * *

"Say, Arnold. A quick talk before we rest tonight?" Morgana asked as I sat on the bed.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" I responded, looking at him.

"Just wanted to say, that we've come a very long way. From the first night we met right up to now, I have never been more proud of you than I am right now. The other guy who I helped became a great man, but I believe that you have as well. So whatever happens in the future, I am proud to have guided you and the Angel Wing this far."

"Morgana, that's one big compliment. Thank you, but I'll say that you've also become a really close friend."

"Yeah, I knew you'd say that. That's why, I think tomorrow, you should go around the ship and do one final boost of morale so we're ready for the final mission."

"Of course, anything to get as much power on our side as possible."

The friendly bond I had formed with Morgana was now forged, never to be broken.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - The Path Is Open_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a genuine bond  
We bestow upon thee, the ability to create __Futsunushi  
the ultimate form of the magician arcana_

 _Social Link - Magician - Rank MAX!_

"Let's just get some sleep for now."

"Yeah, I'll have my best words ready by the next day." I replied before getting comfy in my bed.

Starting tomorrow, I'll rally them up and then...we'll save the world.

* * *

 **So, we now have just the social links with the Angel Wing, Noah, Lavenza and Igor to finish in the story...**

 **Next time! Arnold does one final round of morale boosting with the angel wing before they set off to the final tower.**


	23. Finalizing The Social Links

**The remaining social links are going to be completed here, because Arnold (like me) is a bit of a perfectionist, lol.**

* * *

Finalizing The Social Links

The day had come, the moment the night arrives, our final mission will begin. But listening to Morgana's advice, I chose to go see each of the Angel Wing girls to build up morale. Moments after I had my breakfast in the cafe, I went up to the hallway and stood outside the rooms, my first stop was Milfie's room.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Milfie's Theme (Arranged)_

"Hi Arnold." Milfie said as she greeted me in. "Have you come to see me?"

"Yeah, it's about our mission." I replied. "I have decided that we will go to the tower tonight, so I want you to be ready with all you have."

"Tonight? Okay, I'll be with you all the way. Just as long as my luck holds."

"Well if I'm honest, I think we're gonna need all the luck we can get."

"But, won't there be a chance of bad luck happening?"

"Well if there is, we'll face it head on like we have always done before." I smiled at her. "After all, when it comes to luck, we do have it the best when we're together."

"Yeah, you're right. Because when there's good fortune and luck, we can share it with all of our friends." She paused. "Maybe that's why I often think why I have so much luck, I used to worry about the bad side whenever something good happens. But then you would come along and assure me that it isn't as bad as I think. That makes you a special friend."

"A special friend, eh? Then I should consider you to be a lucky friend."

She laughed. "You make me smile, Arnold. Never change for me, please."

I sense Milfie's friendly acceptance with her luck and use it to protect our friends.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - The Path Is Open_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a genuine bond  
We bestow upon thee, the ability to create Lakshmi  
the ultimate form of the fortune arcana_

 _Social Link - Fortune - Rank MAX!_

 _End Of BGM_

"So a reminder, tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be ready."

I left her room, only five other girls to see.

* * *

I called for Ranpha and I walked into her room.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Ranpha's Theme (Arranged)_

"Arnold, what's up?" She asked.

"Just to let you know, Ranpha." I replied. "Tonight, we'll be going to the final tower."

"Ah, so we're gonna finally end it."

"Yep, I want you to bring that fire and passion like you've done before, we're gonna need to give it all we have."

Ranpha smiled. "Sure, you can count on me to pull out the combos, I can't wait to beat down Strega."

"I'm the same way."

"The same...you know, I've always wondered something."

I looked at her. "What's that?"

"Well, you're such a wonderful guy, but you don't have anyone special."

"I think it's because I'm developing a bachelor's instinct. It's either that or I just don't seem to have the time to build on those feelings for someone."

"Hmm, maybe it's a both. But if you ask me, I don't think it's right for you to have a single life, you deserve to have someone."

I hummed. "Well that may be true, but I think you deserve someone too. Whoever that may be someday, I'm sure he'll be a great guy to you."

"Arnold...thank you." Her smile came back. "You may not realize it much, but when it comes to love, I really care for everyone who's close to me. They are the ones I will always protect and if they ever need me, they will have my love and support, that's the kind of person that I will always be to you and our friends. Don't ever forget that, okay?"

I sensed Ranpha's affectionate support in our friendship.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - The Path Is Open_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a genuine bond  
We bestow upon thee, the ability to create Ishtar  
the ultimate form of the lovers arcana_

 _Social Link - Lovers - Rank MAX!_

 _End Of BGM_

"Alright, I'll train hard so I'm ready tonight."

"Good, I'll be checking on the other girls." I left her room.

* * *

Walking to the next door, I called for Mint and entered her room.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel - Mint's Theme (Arranged)_

"Hello, Arnold." Mint greeted. "Are you here for tea?"

"No thanks, this won't take long." I answered. "I have decided that tonight will be when our final mission starts."

"Oh, so you're ready to go?"

"I am indeed, so I want you to keep tabs on all of us at all times when we go there."

"Yes, I'll be navigating you all with what I have, I won't expect to bring anything less than that with me."

"Good, because after that, I think a souvenir shopping spree will be required."

"Because we'll be returning home to Transbaal, won't we?" Mint hummed. "Hmm, gonna miss that city if I'm honest."

"Yeah, it's been good fun, but I'd rather go through a day without worrying about shadows."

"I would agree. You know, Arnold?" She paused for a moment. "I like to tease and I like being spoiled, but I also know when to act with grace and when to support those who need guidance. That is something I can do, even without my persona. That's why I often feel happy when you share those same thoughts with me."

 _'Even though you like to use your telepathy sometimes?'_ I thought.

"Haha, yes, but I don't do it intentionally."

I understood what she meant and that alone strengthened our bond that won't be shattered.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - The Path Is Open_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a genuine bond  
We bestow upon thee, the ability to create Mother Harlot  
the ultimate form of the Empress arcana_

 _Social Link - Empress - Rank MAX!_

 _End Of BGM_

"Well then, I better pack up a few sweet bags."

"That'll be useful, thanks Mint." I left her room.

* * *

Next was Forte, so I knocked on her door and entered.

 _BGM:_ _Galaxy Angel - Forte's Theme (Arranged)_

"Yo, Arnold." She greeted. "You need something?"

"Yeah, I'm here to let you know that I have decided that tonight shall be when we start the final mission."

"So we're going to be heading to the giant tower. Well bring it on, if you ask me."

"That's what I expected to hear, it'll be our last chance to go wild inside the tower."

"Hmm, speaking of towers, I keep thinking back when I was in the Tower Of Courage. I mean courage, morality, support...those things really made me look at it all from different perspective. But then I also remind myself that those things make me who I am and as ring leader, it's always my role to give morale to those who need it, something you know very well, don't you?"

"Indeed, I think you should receive morale and support in return. That's why I would ask of you to not only give, but to receive those same words of encouragement."

"Yeah. To hear it from you, it does make me want to do more for the group. So I can be the one to bring them back up if they ever fall down."

I sensed Forte's conviction with morality and courage.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - The Path Is Open_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a genuine bond  
We bestow upon thee, the ability to create Mada  
the ultimate form of the tower arcana_

 _Social Link - Tower - Rank MAX!_

 _End Of BGM_

"Time for some target practice in the meantime." Forte said.

"Good idea, see you later tonight." I replied before leaving her room.

* * *

Just two more to visit, the next was Vanilla's room, calling for her, I entered inside.

 _BGM:_ _Galaxy Angel - Vanilla's Theme (Arranged)_

"Morning, Arnold." She greeted. "What do you need?"

"I'm here to let you know that we'll be starting our final mission tonight." I replied. "It may seem sudden, but I have made my decision."

She nodded. "I understand. I will do my best to heal all of you."

"That will really help, but don't over do it. I wouldn't wanna see you go down after exhausting your nanomachines."

"I won't push myself, I promise you." She looked a little glum. "Arnold, I sometimes think. Why do I like animals and why do I always want to help others?"

I looked at her. "I'd say it's because of two things, it's who you are and it gives you that warm feeling of kindness."

"Yes...I like to think that way too." Her smile returned. "But if I am honest, you are a kind person too. You look out for everyone, that too makes me feel warm."

"That's true, I always look out for everyone with best interests in mind. The fact we can share this kindness is a great feeling too."

I sensed her agreement in my words and how much it means to our friendship.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - The Path Is Open_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a genuine bond  
We bestow upon thee, the ability to create __Cybele  
the ultimate form of the priestess arcana_

 _Social Link - Priestess - Rank MAX!_

 _End Of BGM_

"I will rest if I need to until tonight." She said.

"Okay, I'll be checking on the others." I replied before smiling and leaving her room.

* * *

One last girl to see and knocking on her door, I entered Chitose's room.

 _BGM: Galaxy Angel Moonlit Lovers - Chitose's Theme (Arranged)_

"Good morning, Arnold." Chitose said. "I don't normally see you at this time."

"I know, it's kinda unusual, but it's for a good reason." I replied. "I've come to let you know that we'll be going to the tower tonight."

"So you've decided to go forward with the mission?"

"Yeah and there'll be no turning back. That's why I want you to be at your best when the night begins, we also need to believe that we can do this altogether."

"Yes, I can agree. You know, I was wondering about the tower I was in. It may not have been ideal, but it reminded me of what it means to have virtue and valor when it comes to battles. I then think about my own honor and how I follow that path with my own strength. But I've learnt that sometimes, I can't do all of it alone."

"That's a good lesson." I agreed. "It shows that you're human and from time to time, we all need that push to keep going to wherever our paths lead whilst learning about what makes us who we are along the way. Such as your way of honor and my way of bravery and determination for example."

"Yes, those are great words to take into consideration. Not only are you a wonderful commander, but you are a very close friend. Friendships that follow what's right about themselves is something I will want to cherish and stand by forever."

Her words more than confirmed that we now had a solid bond in our friendship.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - The Path Is Open_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a genuine bond  
We bestow upon thee, the ability to create Metatron  
the ultimate form of the justice arcana_

 _Social Link - Justice - Rank MAX!_

 _End Of BGM_

"Well, I should be going now." I said. "We'll meet again tonight."

"Yes, I'll be ready by then." She replied.

* * *

After my moral boosting patrol, I stood outside the ship along with Noah who stood by me.

"So, Arnold. Have you made your decision?" She asked.

"Yes, my group will be going to the giant tower tonight." I answered. "Will you be coming along with us?"

"Hmm, as much as I would like to see it all for myself, I'm afraid I'll have to turn it down." She showed a smile. "Someone's gotta be around here to watch around the forest and to welcome you all back when you've finished the mission."

"I see, in that case. When it's tonight, wish us all the support you can bring."

Noah nodded. "I'm sure you can pull this off, even without my support. But since it's between you and me, I will give you all of my support, that's a promise."

"Thank you Noah, since this is also between you and me...you've become a very close friend to me."

"Hm, you really want me to learn on cherishing friendships, don't you?" She smiled a little more. "Very well, you can be my cherished friend too."

I sensed a solid bond forming between us, I was certain she was telling the truth.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - The Path Is Open_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a genuine bond  
We bestow upon thee, the ability to create Lucifer  
the ultimate form of the star arcana_

 _Social Link - Star - Rank MAX!_

 _End Of BGM_

"Now if we're done, I advise you to rest up." Noah said.

"Of course, I'll do that today." I replied before going back in.

* * *

 _BGM:_ _Persona 3 OST - The Voice Someone Calls_

The night had finally come and the massive tower that stood in the middle of the city appeared, we walked to the city and to the tower.

"Woah! This one is enormous." Ranpha blinked.

"I get the feeling that going up this tower will take twice as long than all the other ones." Morgana added.

"So we'll need to climb twenty floors...ugh..." I groaned.

"Don't think of slouching around, mister." Forte said. "We've got a mission to complete."

"Once we go in, we'll sure have a lot to deal with." Mint added. "Let's be on our guard at all times."

"Yes, we all should." Chitose agreed.

We opened the large doors and went into the main entrance hall...but we were stopped when we saw three shadows by the stairway.

Vanilla gasped. "Shadows!"

Two of them turned into monsters that looked the same as each other and a third one turned into another monster.

"Those two are Valkyries and the third one is a Koumokuten." Morgana said. "Don't let your guards down!"

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - Reach Out To The Truth_

I must obtain a Valkyrie, that's the last one Lavenza needs. The battle started and we used our skills on the large third monster, killing it and then bringing one of the two Valkyries down, thanks to a critical hit. We eliminated the other Valkyrie, the first one was no pleading to be spared. I agreed on the condition she would lend me her power and thus, I obtained a new persona.

 _End Of BGM_

"If you could excuse me, I need to visit the Velvet Room one last time." I said.

"Don't take too long, leader." Morgana replied.

I entered the room via the Velvet Door, it was time to wrap up Lavenza's task assignment.

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - The Poem For Everyone's Souls_

"Welcome, how nice to see you again." Igor greeted. "It appears that the mystery is now within your grasp."

"It is, this will be the final tower and the final mission that I must win." I replied. "But before I do, there's two things I wish to do here. Lavenza, I have obtained the last persona you required."

"So I have seen." Lavenza smiled. "Allow me to obtain it from you." A card that had Valkyrie in it flew over to her and into her book. "Very well done, Arnold. I am very proud of you. You have completed all of my ten assignments. Therefore, I must reward you greatly. From now on, in the battles to come, you will earn double the amount of experience so you can become much stronger than before."

I sensed Lavenza's proud mood, happy that I was able to complete what was a challenging task at first, but became a great deed to do.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - The Path Is Open_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a genuine bond  
We bestow upon thee, the ability to create __Zaou-Gongen  
the ultimate form of the strength arcana_

 _Social Link - Strength - Rank MAX!_

 _End Of BGM_

"Thank you ever so much, I am sure that my master is impressed." Lavenza said.

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - The Poem For Everyone's Souls_

"I am indeed." Igor added. "Now, what is your other request?"

"I believe that I may have forged all of the social links and have ranked them to thier limits, the only one left is mine." I answered.

"Ah, indeed. The wild card, also known as the fool arcana. I too sense the powers that reside from your social bonds." He then put his hand out a small orb with aura around it appeared. "Then before you continue, allow me to provide you the final piece of this new power that is emerging inside you."

I sensed Igor's will to give me what I need to win this final mission.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 4 OST - The Path Is Open_

 _I am thou, thou art I  
thou hast established a genuine bond  
We bestow upon thee, the ability to create __Vishnu  
the ultimate form of the fool arcana_

 _Social Link - Fool - Rank MAX!_

 _End Of BGM_

Suddenly the aura around the orb grew brighter and larger.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 3 OST - Memories Of The School_

"Ahhh, this must be the source of power from your social links." Igor said. "Thanks to the bonds you have created and raised to their full potential, you have unlocked a new source of strength. This orb represents the true might of your own power, can you hear the voices? Do you hear them calling for you? Listen, carefully."

 _"...whatever happens in the future, I am proud to have guided you this far."_

 _"You make me smile, Arnold. Never change for me, please."_

 _"If they ever need me, they will have my love and support, that's the kind of person that I will always be to you and our friends."_

 _"I like to tease and I like being spoiled, but I also know when to act with grace and when to support those who need guidance."_

 _"...as ring leader, it's always my role to give morale to those who need it, something you know very well, don't you?"_

 _"You look out for everyone, that too makes me feel warm."_

 _"Not only are you a wonderful commander, but you are a very close friend."_

I felt a different kind of sense...it was a feeling of emotion, thier words were starting to get to me.

"The voices you hear are from those you have forged very strong bonds with." Igor said.

"This gives us full belief that you will be the ones to not only solve the mystery." Lavenza added. "But to save the world."

The orb shined brighter and then it flew into me, I sensed it...I can hear thier voices, this may be what I need for when we journey to the top.

"Wish me well..." I said. "...because once I leave, there might be a chance that I won't return and if so, it's been a great privilege to have been given these powers."

"We understand." Lavenza replied. "May we wish you all the greatest of fortunes as you battle against the forces that rival you."

 _End Of BGM_

I nodded and left the Velvet Room, possibly for the last time. The new surge of power that I now have, we're gonna put an end to this...but first, we must defeat Strega.

* * *

 **Woohoo! That is all of the social links maxed out, if only there was a trophy for that whilst reading this story, eh?**

 **Next Time! The party begin thier journey to the top, where each member of Strega will stop them along the way.**


	24. The Strega Gauntlet

**It's the penultimate chapter of the story where Strega will face their last stand.**

* * *

The Strega Gauntlet

After leaving the Velvet Room, I was back with the group and the look on their faces were the same.

"So what did you need to go in there for?" Forte asked.

"A little something special, just in case something goes horribly wrong." I replied, putting a hand on my chest.

"If it's to do with some deep meaning, I won't ask."

"But I might if I feel bored when climbing up the stairs." Ranpha added.

"All jokes aside, let's begin our date with destiny." Morgana said.

We walked up the stairs and opened the doors, leading us to the first floor of the giant tower.

 _BGM: Mad Father - Light Left_

This place was like the inside of an abandoned temple with bricked walls, cobwebs and some of the torches were out, but there was still a clear light.

"We're in and I can sense a lot of evil around here." Morgana said.

"I sense three powerful people inside the tower." Mint added. "It must be Strega."

"They know that this is thier last chance to stop us, let's make each one of them bend to us."

"Right, off we go...and let's see if I can obtain some powerful personas along the way." I said.

We walked up to the second floor, we avoided the shadows, but then we dealt with a few on the third floor. The fourth floor had many shadows and I was able to obtain two powerful ones, a Rangda and a Sarasvati, all of us had also reached level 50. We felt that we could keep going. We rushed up to the fifth floor where we found someone...

 _End Of BGM_

"So, you have come." A voice greeted.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 3 OST - Fearful Experience_

"It's her!" Milfie pointed.

"So you're the first one we'll face?" Ranpha asked. "Fine by me."

"I am almost pleased that you have chosen to enter the tower." Chidori said. "However, this one far exceeds the level you have risen to in all the previous towers you have brought to ruin."

"So what's your business then, you're gonna try and stop us?" Forte asked.

"As a member of Strega, it is my duty to stop anyone from tries to prevent the awakening of our master. But those are Takaya's words, they are not mine nor Jin's."

"Then when we faced Ivy, why did you heal me?" Vanilla asked.

Chidori chose to not answer.

"Now that I recall, you said you wanted to see our powers for yourself." I said. "Tell me, how long have you been waiting?"

"Since the first day we became aware of your powers. We were given orders to watch over the city at night, when we heard that the Tower Of Omen had fallen, Takaya declared that Strega must step in and that was what led to meeting you for the first time."

"So that's why we saw you on that night, when it was just me, Morgana and Milfie. What about the time when you weren't with Takaya & Jin? You obviously have some kind of issues with them."

Chidori then got out an axe. "Let us not waste more time. If you can overcome my strength, perhaps then, I will explain to you all my existence on this world."

"Alright, finally we're gonna show you our strength!" Ranpha spoke loudly.

"We will not be defeated!" Chitose added.

"I would expect nothing less." Chidori replied. "Come, Medea!"

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - Unavoidable Battle_

"I must...test your powers, that is part of my own reason." She spoke.

I switched to Sarasvati so I could be a bit of a healer, I attacked normally. The rest of the party went for many skill types and doing damage.

"Hmm, impressive. But that was a test, I will now begin to take this battle seriously."

Chidori's persona appeared and went for a fire skill on Ranpha who resisted it. We then attacked again with our skills, bringing Chidori down a little more.

"The pain I am beginning to feel, it is a familiar kind of pain...but I will not surrender to you, yet."

She got a bit of healing before attacking with her axe, it contacted Forte, but she withstood the attack.

I gave a bit of healing to the party and the rest attacked with a few buffs and some skills, Chidori was beginning to struggle a little.

"This is...your powers? I didn't foresee this amount that you carry from within."

Chidori went for a fire attack on all of us and we all received damage, expect for Forte who somehow avoided it, since her persona was weak to fire. I landed a critical hit on her and we went for an all out attack. The eight of us going at her at once, she had nowhere to run and after that group attack, she yelped and fell to the side.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 5 OST - Victory_

 _ **Arnold reached level 54!**_

 _ **Morgana reached level 54!**_

 _ **Milfie reached level 54!**_

 _ **Ranpha reached level 54!**_

 _ **Mint reached level 54!**_

 _ **Forte reached level 54!**_

 _ **Vanilla reached level 54!**_

 _ **Chitose reached level 54!**_

Nearly all of our personas learnt new skills!

 ** _Sarasvati learnt Diarahan!_**

 ** _Zorro learnt Garudyne!_**

 ** _Fortuna learnt Megaton Raid!_**

 ** _Aphrodite learnt Maragidyne!_**

 ** _Maat learnt Bufudyne!_**

 ** _Eir learnt_** ** _Diarahan_** ** _!_**

 ** _Arete learnt Samarecarm!_**

 _End Of BGM_

Chidori was almost close to falling when she tried to get up, but she stood her ground and smiled at us.

"Yes...that's it." She said. "That is the power of persona that is awakened with natural intentions."

"That's nice, but could you tell us now?" Mint asked.

She nodded. "Alright...it was on the night after the Tower Of Courage was destroyed. The three of us had come together to form a plan to stop you from eliminating the remaining two. Until I came forward with a bold move..."

 _*Flashback*_

 _"What the hell are we gonna do?" Jin asked. "Isn't there any way to stop them?"_

 _"Quiet down, Jin." Takaya answered. "We made only a slight miscalculation when we trapped them in there."_

 _"I may have an ideal solution." Chidori said. "A young girl was captured in one of the towers, correct?"_

 _Jin nodded. "Yeah, apparently Ivy was the one who used her voodoo magic or something to control her mind."_

 _"The Tower Of Purity, that one is." Takaya added. "What do you have in mind?"_

 _"I wish to go there and put an end to thier reign." Chidori answered. "They have yet to feel the force of our powers as Strega."_

 _"So you wish to face them alone?"_

 _"I do, I will lure them as bait and lead them up the stair way and into the trap that's waiting at the top where Ivy will finish them off."_

 _"Ivy is also one strong shadow monster, one of the five Hands Of Fate members. Very well, I will leave this in your hands. Jin and I will protect the fifth tower in case your plans fail however."_

 _"I understand."_

 _*End Of Flashback*_

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - Mistic_

"At least...that was meant to be the plan." Chidori said.

"So you lied to them?" I asked.

"Of course, when I heard of Vanilla being brainwashed by Ivy, I knew then that someday, the leader behind the whole plan would eventually remove all loose ties from this world. Including the members of Strega, I however, did not want to face that catastrophe."

"So you knew something bad was gonna happen and you wanted to find a way out?" Morgana asked. "Well, a friend of mine I grew up with knows that too well."

"What about the healing?" Vanilla asked.

"That was to do with a personal agenda I was developing against Ivy. I could no longer stand the sight of her, so I put my hopes on you winning and you did."

"So we ended up doing a favor for you." Milfie said. "What about the sketchbook?"

"Yes, that holds memories of the ones I always treasure. From one lifetime to another, I would draw in a moment of the ones I became friends with."

"One lifetime to another?" Chitose asked. "What do you mean?"

Morgana gasped. "Wait, you can't be-"

"So you have realized it, Morgana?" Chidori asked.

"The-the part when you said that you remembered feeling those pains, are they part of your memories?"

"Yes, for you see...I'm not supposed to be here, I'm not even supposed to be in this world. I...died once before. It was on that fateful night where I gave up my life to save another person's life. Everything I had left behind was something I was willing to let go. But then, this person showed me the sketchbook. From that day onwards, I swore to never forget that one soul and to treasure it by dedicating pages of the people I've met."

"So in other words...you're a ghost? You're not even alive, are you?"

Everyone else gasped.

"Wh-what are you saying?!" Milfie exclaimed.

"How can she be dead when she's standing right front of us?!" Ranpha added. "What the hell are you?!"

"I am a travelling soul who carries the memories, as long as I hold this book." Chidori answered. "Takaya and Jin however, are alive...but even they had lived once before in another lifetime."

"This is so messed up." Forte whispered.

An aura appeared around Chidori as she went over to a corner and picked up a large art book and walked towards us.

"It appears that my time to wander in this universe is ending." She said. "Therefore, I wish for you to see this." She opened a page to show us the Angel Wing logo and all of us together in a group.

"That's a picture of us together." Vanilla said.

"Well, I must say. You are an excellent drawer." Mint added.

"Thank you." Chidori replied, smiling a little. "It warms my soul to hear praise. However, I must now leave this galaxy behind me."

"So we won't meet again?" I asked.

"No, all I wanted was to see your powers and I am pleased that my judgement was correct. I leave you with one final favor. Please stop the rest of Strega and save this world."

I nodded. "We'll do."

The aura grew thicker and brighter around Chidori who began to float with her sketchbook in hand.

"I will watch you in spirit, may you have a wonderful life with memories you'll treasure..."

 _End Of BGM_

She went transparent and then slowly faded away...

"Let's go everyone, we still need to climb upwards." I said. "Maybe when we see the next member of Strega, we'll get more answers."

The rest of them felt a little down, but they nodded and we moved onwards.

 _BGM: Mad Father - Light Left_

The next several floors had us pitted against a pair of Barongs and a Cerberus. I had to get rid of a persona though, so I could add the Cerberus into my stock. The ninth floor took us by surprise as we bumped into a Parvati and a Kurama Tengu. I was able to obtain the Parvati, but not the other one. I felt happy to have stronger personas.

 _End Of BGM_

We reached the tenth floor, but it wasn't the top. However, there was someone familiar standing in the middle.

"Hold it! You can stop right there." Jin spoke.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 3 OST - That Which Escaped The Darkness_

"It's Jin!" Milfie said.

"So you're all alone this time?" Morgana asked. "Where's your ring-leader?"

"Takaya went on ahead, he has better things to do than wait for you to get here." Jin answered. "Anyways, it seems you're serious about putting a stop to this."

"Of course we are, we're not gonna let this planet be overtaken by some dark force." Forte said.

"May you move out of the way?" Mint asked.

"Can't do that, little lady." Jin however got into his battle pose. "Our master will soon be born and this world's life will be made into the way it wants it to be. But whether that happens as expected or differently, I can't let you interfere with Takaya's business. So I am not backing down!"

"I thought you would say that." I said. "Then we're gonna have to deal with you the hard way."

"Bring it, this will be the last time we'll face off!"

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - Unavoidable Battle_

"I've improved since our last encounter, I won't be holding back!"

The battle began and we attacked first, Forte went for buff skills so we could be stronger for a while. I switched my persona to Parvati and went for a Psiodyne attack, the rest of the party did some damage, whilst being wary that fire and nuclear attacks won't work on him.

"Hah! You're gotten good too it seems, but we're only getting started, come on!" Jin exclaimed. "Come on out, Modos!"

His persona went for a mudoon skill on Milfie, but it missed. We then attacked in response and dealt even more damage to him.

"Damn...am I gonna lose again?"

Jin's persona went for an fire skill on all of us and he got some damage on us, but Forte was once again able to avoid it. We then retaliated once more and we were able to deal enough damage for him to go down, this battle with the second member of Strega was over.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 5 OST - Victory_

 _ **Arnold reached level 59!**_

 _ **Morgana reached level 59!**_

 _ **Milfie reached level 59!**_

 _ **Ranpha reached level 59!**_

 _ **Mint reached level 59!**_

 _ **Forte reached level 59!**_

 _ **Vanilla reached level 59!**_

 _ **Chitose reached level 59!**_

Our personas also learnt new skills!

 _ **Parvati learnt Mapsiodyne!**_

 ** _Zorro learnt Mediarahan!_**

 ** _Fortuna learnt Matarukaja!_**

 ** _Aphrodite learnt Diarahan!_**

 ** _Hebe Learnt_** ** _Subrecover HP EX!_**

 ** _Maat learnt High Counter!_**

 ** _Eir learnt_** ** _Maeigaon!_**

 ** _Arete learnt Mahamaon!_**

 _End Of BGM_

"Ah...dammit!" Jin said as he sat down panting, unable to get up. "Well, what are you waiting for? Finish me off!"

"Just before we do, we wanna know something." Morgana said. "Chidori mentioned about having died once before and that you all knew each other in a previous life, is that true?"

"Heh, so Chidori ratted us out? I knew she would the moment we came here to this world."

"So you have lived before, then how come you have your memories?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask Takaya for the whole story? I've got nothing left to say to you."

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - Crisis_

Suddenly, we started hearing some slime noises coming from the floor below us.

"Ehhh?! Shadows!" Milfie exclaimed.

"Looks like the shadows have finally gotten restless." Jin said. "This is because of you killing them left and right."

"Everyone, ignore him, we have to go!" I ordered.

There was no other way, we ran onwards to the 11th floor and no sooner we caught our breaths...

 _End Of BGM_

*KA-BOOM*

...a loud explosion was heard from the floor we escaped from.

 _BGM: Mad Father - Light Left_

"Jin...why did he threw away his life?" Vanilla asked.

"He probably believed that there was no way out for him." Forte answered. "It's nothing to mope about, we have much important matters to deal with."

"Come on, I know this is looking hard, but we have to win and not stop for anything." I said.

We proceeded with the floor climbing, engaging in battles we had whilst getting stronger level by level as well as obtaining much stronger personas, two of which were a King Frost and a Surt. Of course, I had to remove my next two weaker personas in order to have them in my stock of 12. We eventually reached the 18th floor where we saw the third and final member that was waiting for us.

 _End Of BGM_

"There's the last one." Forte said.

"Ah, we finally meet once again." Takaya responded.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 3 OST - That Which Escaped The Darkness_

"It's been a little while since you ambushed us back at the Elsior." I said. "We're gonna pay you back for that."

"So you have already done thus far. I see that you have defeated Chidori and Jin...you are the most troublesome people I have ever met."

"Well, what do you expect?" Ranpha asked. "If you're going around and doing horrible stuff, then we have to step in."

"Really, what is it that you seek? These are your final moments."

"Final moments?" I asked. "You mean there's something else behind all this?"

"Why indeed, once our master awakens, the time will soon be nigh."

"We won't let that happen." Chitose said. "Whatever your plan is, we won't allow this planet to fall into evil."

Takaya took out his gun and stood in the middle. "So you will remain defiant to the very end?"

"You call it defiance, we call it hope, giving the world a second chance to change for the better." I answered. "And we won't let it be decided by you!"

"Very well, if you are determined to bring forward your way of life at any cost, then I shall do the same! But no matter what you do, my master's arrival is moments away! Hahahahaha!"

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - Unavoidable Battle_

"The arrival will be here soon...but I will stop you."

"Be careful, everyone." Mint warned. "I sense a greater power from Takaya than before."

We agreed to buff the party up first, just in case whilst I switched my persona to King Frost and went for a Megaton Raid skill on him and he received quite a bit of damage.

"Even as I speak, I can feel it...the rebirth of this world...I pity those who cannot see it for what it is, a miracle."

Takaya attacked and we got damaged slightly, but we responded with applying bigger damage to him.

"How can you summon...this much power? Even in the face of your inevitable demise..."

"You underestimate the power of the Moon Angel Wing." Chitose answered. "We fight for what the world genuinely needs, not what you wish to aim for."

"Yeah, you tell him." Milfie added.

We attacked once more and after landing a critical hit, he gasped before falling backwards, this battle was done.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 5 OST - Victory_

 _ **Arnold reached level 63!**_

 _ **Morgana reached level 63!**_

 _ **Milfie reached level 63!**_

 _ **Ranpha reached level 63!**_

 _ **Mint reached level 63!**_

 _ **Forte reached level 63!**_

 _ **Vanilla reached level 63!**_

 _ **Chitose reached level 63!**_

Most of our personas gained new power!

 ** _King Frost learnt Freeze Boost!_**

 ** _Zorro learnt_** ** _Magarudyne!_**

 ** _Fortuna learnt Charge!_**

 ** _Aphrodite learnt Concentrate!_**

 ** _Maat learnt Myriad Slashes!_**

 ** _Eir learnt Mamudoon!_**

 ** _Arete learnt Megidola!_**

 _End Of BGM_

We walked over to Takaya who had fallen down and was looking up.

"Hehe...hah." He panted. "I've failed...haven't I?"

We had nothing to say to him.

"Now...kill me."

"No, wanna hear what Jin meant about you two."

"I see..." He sighed. "...it is true, Jin, Chidori and myself, we all met once before in another timeline. We prayed for the end in our previous lives, but it was avoided because of a group of personas users that stopped it. But then came along the one day where we had been reborn and given a new purpose. That is one of the powers our master had been granted. Isn't it funny that even fate itself craves to play around with the forces of the universes?"

"If it's fate, then we'll be fated with protecting the world and to stop your master." Mint said. "Now who is it?"

He laughed weakly. "I will not answer you any further."

We suddenly heard those slime noises again, we didn't have much time.

"It's happening again!" Morgana exclaimed. "Come on everyone, onto the next floor!"

We nodded in agreement, we rushed onwards to the 19th floor, whilst leaving a weakened Takaya behind, surely to be consumed by the shadows...Strega was no more.

* * *

 **Oooh, this is where it gets a little tense in places...I guess it's because I'm almost done with this.**

 **Next time! It's the finale as they face off against the master in order to save the world.**


	25. Saviors Of The World

**Here we go, folks...the final chapter of the story, this makes it my longest story as well.**

* * *

Saviors Of The World

The 19th floor was nothing but an almost dark place, but we saw the stairs, they were much longer than all the others. Eventually, we walked up to the 20th floor, this was the top and there was no roof, the floor was an outdoor one and the noise of the wind was present here. We looked up to notice the moon showing the arcane symbol again.

"We've finally made it to the top." I said. "But, what now?"

"Everyone, look up there!" Morgana exclaimed.

The moon suddenly opened up like a hatch and inside was something big, it looked like a red eye. In the middle of that was a silhouette of something alive.

"What the hell?!" Ranpha stared in shock.

"What is that?!" Milfie added.

"Even the wind and the clouds are starting to spin around the city." Mint said. "This is looking very dangerous."

Then, a distant noise of a bell went off and I saw an aura appear around the silhouette and it started moving.

"It's awake, watch out!" Chitose exclaimed.

It leaped out of the moon and zoomed towards us before landing in the middle of the very large top floor. We now had a clear view, it was a giant sphere and the size alone is something I hadn't seen before. There were several lines all around it, but there were some lines that formed the shape of eyes and it looked at us.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 3 OST - Mistic_

"Is that the enemy master?" Vanilla asked.

"If it is, what a joke." Ranpha dismissed.

"What you see is not a joke, mortals!" The sphere suddenly spoke, it had a very low male tone with a hint of other voices. "I am Evilagance, the reincarnated form of Scotus, the god of darkness. It has been many millennia since the birth of my existence, but I have finally awakened and this world is destined to fall into my powers."

"So you're the one behind it all." Morgana said. "I hope you realize that we didn't get this far by being lucky."

"The path of defiance is nothing but a dangerous path to follow. This is one among the many reasons why this world needs a godly being to rule this planet."

"Oh really and who gave you permission to bring along all those shadows we've had to kill to get here?" Forte asked.

"The shadows follow thier own conscience, yet only the powers of a god can command them. As the reincarnated form of Scotus, I had learnt this from an equivalent who commanded the shadows since the dawn of time."

"You're talking about Erebus?" I blinked.

"That is correct, I see that you have encountered his form. That must be how you learned of what it means to fight against the shadows. But answer me this, mortals, have you ever faced yourselves, have you ever faced your own shadows?"

"We don't need to." Mint answered. "We have had thoughts of each other that we wouldn't dare say, but by helping each other, we have learnt to accept ourselves and become closer friends. Our bonds have been tested many times and we have succeeded every time, your powers will be no different."

"I see. There is truth in your words, for I can feel the powers you all possess. Yes, it is indeed strong powers, but if you believe that your strength exceeds mine, then you were merely falling into delusion."

"The one who's deluded is you." I said. "Was bringing the Hands Of Fate and Strega also you're doing?"

Evilagance hummed. "The moment I had begun to awaken, my powers were freed. The scent of my dark being spread across the world, enveloping the whole planet so that no living soul can enter or leave this world. However, sustaining the power so it can remain required sources, that is where the towers were born. The mortals lives in this part and thier darkest thoughts were all that were needed. That is why, when the night begins, the towers appear."

"So that's why we had an emergency landing." Chitose said. "The dark clouds we went through was your magic trying to stop us."

"What about Strega?" I asked. "Takaya mentioned about him and the other two living once before with all memories intact."

"Yes, I will explain this clearly." Evilagance answered. "The three mortals in Strega were once a small group that had lived before in another world. When all of them were met with thier sudden fates, thier souls had wandered with abandon. For many centuries, thier souls traveled across the universes, searching for another chance. That is when they approached this world, I then appeared into thier minds and granted them powers they wished for to have as well as the memories they had made when they were once alive."

"So the three people we met had already died before, but thier souls were resurrected by your powers?" Morgana asked. "I see..."

"But what about us awakening to our personas?" I added.

"Yes, that I did not foresee." Evilagance said. "Your presence here alone verifies the power that has grown within yourselves."

Then, what Chidori said about her being a ghost and not actually living...now I know what she meant by that.

"What kind of god are you?" Milfie asked.

 _End Of BGM_

An aura appeared around his sphere shaped form. "The one who will decide that your journey comes to an end."

 _BGM:_ _Persona 3 OST - That Which Escaped The Darkness_

It began to lift off the ground and float, then we began hearing thunder noises from the distance and seeing the clouds getting darker whilst the opened up part of the moon closed up, going back to being a normal moon and moving far away from us. Even the arcane symbol and the skull image were no longer there.

"Do you wish to stand against the might of a godly being?" Evilagance asked. "Even if you feel nothing but darkness?"

"Of course we will!" Ranpha replied. "We're gonna stop you, no matter what!"

"I'll show you that my luck will always shine bright than yours." Milfie said.

"Whatever hardships we face, we will not back down from a fight." Forte added.

"We're going to save the lives on this plant." Vanilla said.

"And put an end to your reign for good." Chitose added.

I nodded. "There's nothing you can do to sway us."

"We're 100% fully decided on our action." Morgana said.

The aura grew thicker around Evilagance. "I see...then the time to discuss matters are now at an end. Come to me, mortals!"

"Everyone, get ready!" Mint exclaimed. "This will be our final battle...we cannot lose here!"

 _BGM:_ _Persona 3 OST - The Battle For Everyone's Souls_

This was the final battle, this will decide which fate will fall upon the world. Either it will be saved so it can be peaceful or ruled over in complete darkness.

"Be warned, everyone." Mint said. "I can't sense any weakness on this one!"

"So we'll just have to guess while attacking." I replied. "Alright, let's go!"

I switched to the persona that had my strength and went for a skill on Evilagance that did a bit of damage. Forte and Ranpha went for buffs on our defence and hit/evasion whilst Chitose, Vanilla and Milfie attacked him.

"The trace of your powers were felt." Evilagance said. "But not even that is destined to last, your demise here however, will for eternity."

We went for our strongest attacks after buffing up, but he isn't called the one behind it all for nothing, he was taking a lot of punishment.

"Hmph! You are improving in this battle." Evilagance floated a little higher and started changing colour. "Now it is time I showed you my powers."

His sphere form changed from red to green and then hatches from his body opened, out came a pair of swords that swiped at us.

"Damn, he can attack twice." Morgana said. "We really have to watch ourselves here."

We agreed to not attack normally anymore and instead use our personas to deal more damage to him, he attacked right back with those swords. We retaliated and in doing so, we ended up doing enough damage to break his swords, the handles then went back inside him.

"To gain one's strength, one must go through pain and strive forward." Evilagance said. "That is what I am feeling from yours, then let me see your pain as well."

It then showed an aura of fire before leaping up and smashing down on the ground and a flame wall zoomed at us, dealing us a lot of damage.

"Forte's damaged by the fire, someone heal her!" Mint exclaimed.

"I will." Vanilla replied, applying a healing skill to restore Forte's condition.

"Thanks Vanilla." Forte said. "This bastard will pay for that."

We then buffed up again and did more damage, it was our moment of aggression coming his way and soon, he was damaged badly.

"Your struggles against me shows nothing but defiance and arrogance." Evilagance said. "You mention the word, luck, let us see which side it favors."

The aura around him grew bright and his colored changed again. From green to blue, it then took the shape of more than a sphere and floated higher so we couldn't reach it.

"What the, a slot machine?" Forte asked.

"Ohhh, I'm not sure if my luck will be better than his." Milfie added, feeling a little worried.

"Come on, Milfie." Ranpha encouraged. "No one has better luck than you, so use it!"

"There are several things in those slots and our normal attacks won't work." Mint said. "Be careful."

Then we agreed to use our personas with elemental and ranged skills, we did some damage, but it also resulted in the three slots being stopped. It landed towards us and attacked based on the images in the slots, a fire attack, an ice attack a wind attack. Now we had an understanding, those slots determine what Evilagance will do.

It floated upwards again and we started to get a rhythm going, that was when Milfie was able to pull off a critical hit and Evilagance landed straight down on the ground.

"Alright, our chance for an all out attack, go!" Morgana exclaimed.

We all attacked at once and dealt a huge blow, it then got up and floated a little above ground.

"Since laying in dormant, I have heard the whispers of mankind's evolution." Evilagance spoke. "The technology you have brought forth to the galaxy enlightens my curiosity. Now I will show you the capable powers of wielding such technology that was once lost."

It changed colour yet again, going from blue to gold, it then had metal legs come out from the bottom and a pair of metal arms with jolts of electricity around them.

"Now it's a robot." Morgana said. "We should avoid using anything that's electricity."

We kept that in mind as we attacked and other elements, since we believed that a robot form would be resistant to psychical attacks, so Ranpha wouldn't be able to do much, but she still wanted to go at him. Evilagance attacked with his metal fists that damaged us a lot, Vanilla and Ranpha went on healing duty whilst the rest of us continued attacking with elemental skills, apart from electricity. When it was damaged bad enough, it started to struggle in staying on its feet.

"Your powers...are close to rivaling mine..." Evilagance panted. "...how is mankind this strong? As a being that exceeds your lives, I cannot let you succeed."

It then changed form again...it suddenly grew into a bigger sphere, it now had all four colours glowing around it...and two giant metal hands came out.

"I sense much powerful magic this time." Mint said. "This must be his true form."

It seemed like his previous forms were all a test, now the fight was going to be deadly serious.

We all had a common agreement, show no mercy to Evilagance. So we buffed up once more and dealt out our most strongest attacks and it was going well for a start. Evilagance attacked with it's giant hand that whirled it's pointer around and a massive wind skill attacked us, nearly throwing Milfie off guard. We released our strongest persona skills on it and it was weakened again, I wondered how long is this going to take and why can it handle so much punishment.

"This is my greatest strength, but you are still standing." Evilagance said. "Your level of defiance is unmatched, a fleeting moment you hold on to the end."

"Do you ever shut up?!" Ranpha exclaimed.

"No matter what drivel you spill out, we'll never give in to you!" Forte added.

We attacked once again with even more faith and determination than ever before, then after another all out attack, we brought it down to the ground.

 _End Of BGM_

"Hah...is it over?" I asked, panting.

The aura around Evilagance glowed again.

"No...it's still going?" Morgana asked.

"I already explained it to you." Evilagance answered. "I am a god, I will never bow to mortals...whether they have powers or not!"

He flowed up wards and the clicked his fingers, suddenly the view of the outdoors vanished, it was like complete darkness, even the moon was gone.

"What the heck just happened?" Ranpha asked.

"I can't see or read anything!" Mint added.

A loud rumble occurred and a massive surge of power overwhelmed us.

"ARRRGGGHH!"

We fell down and we were bruised...we could hear, but we couldn't see each other.

"That's...not...fair..." I panted.

"Beings like myself do not follow rules of fate." Evilagance said. "I will carve this world's fate as I wish it to. Give in and face your demise as this world is destined to."

The aura of magic began to grow thicker and my vision was clouded completely. "Everyone...come on, we can't give up here!"

But there was no reply, I then felt sleepy and being dragged by hands...crap, those are hands from the shadows...

Silence...darkness...there was nothing...no feeling, no conscious and no movement. Yet, I heard the voices and something was occurring from inside my body.

 _BGM:_ _Persona 5 OST - Regret_

 _'What are ya doin' on the floor like that, partner? You're not gonna quit now, are ya?'_

"Jimmy..." I whispered...

 _'Ya gave Pa and I somethin' to be happy 'bout, come on, ya can do it.'_

"Chelsea..."

 _'Don't give in, Arnold. You gave me support when I broke my leg, now it's my turn to support you.'_

"Jane..."

 _'Flowers bloom when it's the right time. Don't give in, your time to bloom should happen.'_

"Debra..."

 _'Why are you down like that? I may be cheeky, but I want to help you.'_

"Cindy..."

 _'You gave me assurance that I am proud of who I am, please don't give in, sweety.'_

"Ron..."

 _'Are you going to let the reincarnated form defeat you? That is unacceptable, mortal.'_

"Erebus..."

 _'Get up, Arnold! There's no way I'm letting you end it like this!'_

"Noah..."

 _'Please keep fighting, Arnold. I do not wish the blessings of the White Moon to be all in vain.'_

"Shatyarn..."

 _'Commander Arnold, please get up.'_

 _'We can't lose you, we wont.'_

"Coco...Almo..."

 _'I learnt a lot from you and now you're giving up? No way, you're better than that!'_

"Lester..."

 _'You are the one who's destined to save the lives, if you need help, listen to us.'_

"Lavenza..."

 _'These are the many more voices you are hearing, the time has now come to awaken your final power.'_

"Igor..."

I then heard and felt a heartbeat, I gasped and opened my eyes.

"Ngh...ugh..." I slowly looked up to see a ray of light appearing and then I saw a familiar figure.

"We meet again, mortal." It greeted.

It's Pietas, she was the very first persona I obtained.

"I have come with bearing news." She spoke. "A powerful god from another world has risen to aid you from within the orb that resides within you."

I then began to stand up, not taking my eyes off Pietas. "Who is this god?"

"Stand tall, mortal and call forth the voices that will break the orb's seal. Then, you can finally defeat Evilagance..." Pietas vanished.

I nodded and accepted the voices calling for me...I've been there for all of them, now I need them to help me.

"Everyone I've met." I spoke to myself. "I thank you all for your words...help me, now!"

The orb flew out of me and then it broke into pieces and out came a massive bright light that erased all of the blackness.

I could now finally see again, the view of the top floor of the tower, the city around it, the sky...and Evilagance that floated there in shock.

"Greetings, mortal." The light spoke from behind me, so I turned to face it. "I have watched your might against the foes you have bested. I am Zeus, the ruler of the heavens and I have come to aid you with one final power that you must obtain. Use it and send away all evil that plaques the world!"

 ** _Arnold learnt Divine Banishment!_**

I then turned to face Evilagance with a face of confidence and stood in silence.

"What foolishness!" Evilagance exclaimed. "You cannot banish what fate has decided!"

It went for that darkness stuff that engulfed me again, but it missed.

"Impossible! How can one mortal even survive that?" It roared.

An almighty massive spell occurred engulfing the area in a huge explosion, I was dealt extreme damage, but barely able to hold on.

"Why, why will you not give in?! Why must you struggle to the bitter end?!"

"Do you still not understand?" Zeus asked him. "The word, fate that you mention is an excuse to justify your own personal gain. This mortal will never fall victim to your false prophecy."

It was finally my turn, I checked to see that my persona was now Zeus, and he had one skill for me.

Divine Banishment, a skill that brings together the power of the world which can banish a godly being.

 _End Of BGM_

I went for it and it was a moment of nothing but the calm wind in the back. The card appeared in front of me and grabbing it, Zeus and I began to move in unison, a massive circle, the shape of a gateway appeared behind Evilagance and it opened up to a massive brightness, I had to shut my eyes for a moment.

"ARRRGGHHHHH!" Evilagance roared loudly as it was dragged in. "THIS CANNOT BE..."

"It is, that is the power of the world." I replied. "And it has rejected you...be gone from this galaxy and never return!"

"ARRRRGGHHHHHH!" Evilagance was dragged in so deep and once he was through it, the gateway closed and the circle then vanished in a flash of brightness.

This final battle was over...Evilagance was defeated...and everyone else around me returned.

"Most valiant mortals." Zeus said as I turned to face him. "With the banishment of his influence, the darkness and his powers will soon fade away forever, peace and harmony will be returning to this world once again. However, there is a price, your powers too will be fading away."

"I see, because this planet is now safe, there's no need for these powers." I replied.

"I am glad that you understand well. Keep your head up high, for you have brought forth a miracle, the likes I have never seen for a long time." An aura appeared around him. "It is now time for all of us to return to our spirit forms, we will not forget the journey you have walked upon. Farewell to each and every one of you, mortals."

Zeus than vanished away and after a moment of brightness, we found ourselves back on the ground of the city and we then noticed the giant tower fading away and the crumbled remains of the five towers followed suit. There was now the sounds of people and cars going around the city. He was right, the dark influence was going away...we had done it, we had saved the world.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - Smile_

The sun started to rise, it was the beginning of the morning as the moon began to go down.

"It's morning." Vanilla said. "And it feels good."

"Looks like the city's gonna be back to normal at last." Forte added. "Both day and night."

"AWWW HELL YEAH!" Ranpha yelled happily.

"Yes! We did it!" Milfie added as we shared a group hug.

Morgana sighed in happiness. "It's over...I'm so glad."

"But it was thanks to Arnold that we won in the end." Mint said.

"Yes, that was certainly a big surprise." Chitose added.

"Well, I didn't see it coming myself." I replied. "But I guess that makes me a hero."

"Not exactly, we're all heroes right now." Forte corrected. "Anyways, let's get back to the Elsior, I'm sure everyone's worried for us."

"Yeah...once we make some preparations, it'll be time to finally go home."

Just when we were about to leave, Morgana spotted something and brought it to us.

"A metal case?" I asked. "Oh, that must be Jin's."

"Let's open it." Ranpha said.

Forte opened it and inside was some kind of equipment and a letter.

"To be opened in the event of Jin's demise." Chitose read.

"I'll open it." I opened the letter and read it.

 _If you're reading this, then good job, you proved me wrong. This case contains the Lost Technology you're looking for, it's a multi-purpose stereo system from an era we once lived in. How do I know? Because I was the one who send an anonymous tip about Lost Technology being founded here. But since I'm gone, it's yours now. This city will no doubt be safe and perhaps communications with other planets will become possible. So long, you were great adversaries. Jin._

"So it seemed like he knew we would win." Mint said.

"And yet he stood by Strega to the very end." Forte added.

"So that's the Lost Technology?" Ranpha asked. "In that case, mission accomplished!"

"Yeah, that means we can go home now." Milfie added.

 _BGM: Persona 4 OST - New Days_

We walked back to the Elsior and we stood outside the ship with the Velvet door, but there was still one thing that had to be said.

"Umm, everyone." Morgana said who was now a normal cat. "I just wanna say that it's been a great journey with you all."

"A great journey, you're not coming with us?" Milfie asked.

"I'm afraid I can't, I must go back to my master in the Velvet Room."

"Are you sure, it might be lonely without us." I said.

"I'll be alright. After all, I'm not just a normal cat and I think Joker might be missing me by now."

"Huh? Who's Joker?" Mint asked.

"Someone who I guided with when using a Persona, just like Arnold here." He smiled. "Anyways, it's time for me to say goodbye to you all, I won't forget any of you."

"Morgana..." Vanilla said in sadness. "...we understand."

Ranpha picked up Morgana and stroked his hair. "Take care, Morgana...we'll miss you so much."

He was busy purring however. "I'll miss you most of all, Lady Ranpha."

Ranpha pecked him on the head before putting him down. Morgana took one last look at us and smiled before opening the velvet door and entering inside.

 _End Of BGM_

"Arnold, we're ready to go at any time." Lester said. "Everyone else has finished preparing."

"Right, then let's take off." I replied. "Our destination is back home at Transbaal."

"By the way, what happened to Morgana?"

"Let's just say an owner has agreed to take care of him, so it's not coming with us." I sighed. "Things will finally be back to normal."

"Yeah, you look a bit tired though. You should get some rest."

"Maybe I will, take over for me."

"Got it and rest properly too, Tact will no doubt be happy to hear the news."

I left the bridge and went to my commander room, there was the metal case and the Lost Technology inside. Despite going through an adventure of gaining persona powers, we had achieved our original mission and it was time to come back, someone might be able to make use of it.

I then lied down on my bed and started dreaming before feeling that familiar area.

 _BGM: Persona 3 OST - The Poem For Everyone's Souls_

It was the Velvet Room with Igor, Lavenza and Morgana in his real form.

"Welcome once more." Igor greeted. "Allow me to congratulate you. You have solved the mystery and saved the world."

"You also drove away the powers of a false god that tried to fill you with darkness." Lavenza added. "We could not be more proud of you."

Morgana smiled at me.

"However, this will be the last time you will be summoned here, for the contract is now fulfilled."

"Indeed." Igor said. "My duties to you end here as well. You were truly a remarkable guest."

"Well, so long, Arnold." Morgana said. "I hope you remember the bonds that will keep you strong for the years to come."

I nodded and then after a moment of brightness, I had left the Velvet Room for the last time...

 _End Of BGM_

What a journey this was, obtaining personas, getting stronger, forming strong bonds with everyone I knew and defeating evil...this truly was The Persona Experience.

THE END

Story Ending Theme:

Persona 3 OST - Memories Of You

* * *

 **Yeah, the final boss...I had to take a page out of Okami, cause I was starting to be pushed for time.**

 **Anyways, ladies and gentleman, in the words of Futaba Sakura, I'm doooooonnnneee! WOOHOO! :D**

 **I hope you all enjoyed what is my now my longest story and the one with the most chapters included. I also hoped you liked the assigned personas and arcanas with the Angel Wing. Do remember to fave or follow me if you like to see more of my stories in the future. :)**


End file.
